The Secret Passage
by MindfulEscape
Summary: Kelsey had the life that most average people have-a job, a hobby, and a place she called home. But she still longed for more. She dreamed to be in the land her books illustrated in her mind. What she does not realize, is her wish did not fall on deaf ears...
1. Chapter 1-This Boring Life

_Hello everyone! For starters, I would like to thank everyone for clicking onto my story and giving it a read. Hopefully, the description and reviews intrigued you. Secondly, I would like everyone to know that this may be my second go-around at a story; this doesn't mean though that I am any expert at this. This story and my work is a way for me to vent. I have come to the recent conclusion that fairy tales are to remain as such and they will never exist outside of pages in a book. Therefore, I would like to write a tale I can escape to; where everything goes exactly how I wish romance and life to be. I hope that all of you who see this can enjoy this small piece of the world in my head that I have shown you._

**Chapter 1**

"You know you are doing that completely wrong, right?"

The judgemental voice broke Kelsey's concentration as she observed the microbes on her microscope slide. She turned to see Karen, scowling in distaste at her. Kelsey wasn't surprised that this was who the voice belonged to. Leave it to Karen to try and point out a "better way to do things" at the most inconvenient time.

"You have to use a low resolution light on the microscope or you won't be able to see if the bacteria is gram positive or negative", she continued, her voice getting more high-pitched and nasally as she gave her critiques. "Didn't they teach you anything at that school you call a 'university'?"

Kelsey knew how the rest of this conversation would go. She would roller eyes, tell Karen she didn't know what she was talking about, and she would getting talked to about her attitude by her boss YET AGAIN. Since Kelsey started working there, Karen had a knack at getting her into trouble. It was almost as if that was the purpose of her existence.

Today, Kelsey decided she would play along in her game. "Oh gosh Karen, I had no idea that's how this silly microscope worked; thanks so much for letting me know" she said politely. If anyone would have been around that knew her better, they would have heard the sarcasm that was dripping from every word Kelsey said. But one of Karen's flaws, Kelsey had noticed, was her lethargic manner; she had never picked up the undertone of Kelsey's words.

Karen, satisfied with Kelsey's reply, trotted off and went to go annoy some of the other microbiologists on duty.

Kelsey signed, finally relieved to be alone, and went back to getting her work done. Being a quality control microbiologist, Kelsey never found anything too exciting under her microscope. An occasional cluster of bacterium would raise an eyebrow, but it was always found to be a lense flaw or dust in her viewer. Kelsey's mind strayed many a time to daydreams that they would find a rare bacterium in the toothpaste that would cause the zombie apocalypse in her microscope, and it was up to her to save the world! The thought of this ridiculous notion made Kelsey chuckle out loud. She quickly looked around the room to make sure no one was watching her. To her relief, everyone was too distracted to pay her any mind; even Karen was off clucking like a hen to another member in the lab about some nonsense.

The minutes in this lab crawled by like hours. When the days were over, Kelsey would rush home to enjoy her life; only to find that it was so little time before she had to be in this laboratory prison once again. She wished to have more of a purpose in life; more to live for than the fate of people's oral health in her hands. She contemplated the idea of forensics; maybe even research in a medical lab! But those dreams were far beyond her reach; she knew with time and dedication to her current job she would get there. But how these long days made it difficult to see the light at the end of the tunnel. All she wanted to do was be a hero, with a life full of adventure and excitement.

4:00PM finally showed on the ominous clock face that had taunted Kelsey all day. Time to leave! She quickly put her supplies away, hung her lab coat on its peg, and rushed out of the lab in a fury. Freedom at last! She would only have a short amount of time before her dance lessons; one of the few times that she felt at ease in her own skin. The other time would be when she was at home; losing herself in the labyrinth pages of the Lord of the Rings. She always loved the escape the books offered; taking her to places she would ache to be. The books were her only gateway to the wondrous land of Middle Earth.

As she pulled up to the dance studio, she saw her best friends Danielle and Caitlin waiting for her in the lobby. Today was ballet class for Kelsey , but her friends did not enjoy the graceful art like she did. They had a hip-hop class at the same time, so they would all meet a half hour before class to catch up on their days and eat snacks, preferably cheetos. It was the best way to end the day, Kelsey thought as she put her old, rusty Corolla in park. As she closed the door, it squealed in agony as it latched shut; Kelsey shuddered at the sound the old wreck made. She bustled to the studio doors of Sparkle Dance Studio with her dance bag and greeted her friends with a warm smile. The name was a hard pill to swallow, but it was a place of comfort nonetheless.

"Jesus, what the hell took you so long?", Danielle chided as Kelsey sat down in the corner with them.

"Sorry, the lab witch got me distracted" Kelsey answered. This reply invoked a gaggle of laughter from her companions.

"What is her problem? She is always giving you crap!" Caitlin exclaimed as she stretched her legs next to Kelsey.

"I don't know, but I wish I could tell her off sometimes" Kelsey said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Ya and look where that got you last time? Straight in the principal's office!" Caitlin joked.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and began to lace her ballet shoes around her feet. Leave it to Caitlin to bring her back to reality.

"I would stick mayonnaise in her locker before a weekend. That way it can get really nasty before she gets back and she can be the STINKY lab witch" Danielle whispered with glee. Caitlin gave Danielle a glare, but she and Kelsey were already lost in giggles at that point. Danielle would always be the one plotting pranks on unsuspecting rivals.

"So anything exciting happen today?" Kelsey asked the girls as they all began to warm up on the cold, hardwood floor as the florescent lights flickered above them.

"Well", Danielle began as a sly smile grew on her lips, "I may have set you up on a blind date".

Kelsey looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously!?" she replied, "I told you not to, why would you do that Danielle!?"

"Because I am having an intervention", Danielle defensively replied, "You are too lost in your stories to realize that real men are out there who can offer you love and affection".

"And checkbooks", Caitlin said under her breath.

Danielle laughed, but then continued. "What Kelsey, do you think that one day some knight in shining armor is going to rip through the pages of your book and whisk you away to some magical castle where you will live happily, ever after?!"

"If only", Kelsey muttered. Both Caitlin and Danielle heard this comment, they both scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Well, there is really nothing you can do about this date because it is right after dance class tomorrow at ballroom night", Danielle said.

The studio that Danielle and Caitlin attended had a ballroom night once a week. It was where everyone was able to come together and socialize in the studio, while practicing some of the ballroom moves that they had rehearsed throughout the week. With Kelsey's schedule of dance classes, it was almost as if she were wasting this free time to practice if she didn't attend.

"You suck, fine", Kelsey grumbled. Danielle, not caring Kelsey's response wasn't enthusiastic, and with her answer she squealed and clapped her hands.

"I brought you this top to wear, and some yoga pants. There is no way you're wearing leg warmers, a leotard, and a skirt to this date!" Danielle exclaimed as she flung a bright blue shirt into Kelsey's face.

Kelsey noticed the color of blue was at least her favorite, but she wished that she could stay in her dance clothes. She always felt most comfortable in what she always wore, even if it was plain. A classic day to day outfit for her generally was a plain shirt, comfortable jeans, and her favorite black boots with a slight heel. It wasn't anything impressive, but she loved the simplicity and relaxed style it gave her.

She shoved the clothes into her dance bag just in time, for the class was beginning to start. The two gave her hugs goodbye, and they all made their way to their classrooms.

It was very late before Kelsey finally made it out of the dance studio. The night was finally over, and she was thankful to be going home to bed. She was going to relax with a cup of tea and her book; hopefully clearing her head of the day's havock. As soon as she got home, she threw her bag on the couch and prepared a small dinner for herself. Kelsey later noticed that as her dance bag fell on the couch, it had scattered some of its contents. She saw the blue top that Danielle had lent her, and the thought of tomorrow's blind date came to mind. She groaned at the thought of another date. This would be one of many that Danielle had set her up on. Danielle had been with her boyfriend, Randy, for several years and had made it her life goal to make help Kelsey find her "special someone". Caitlin and her girlfriend were recently engaged, but Caitlin was never one to push like Danielle would.

Kelsey thrusted the clothes back in the bag, and retreated to her bedroom where her portal to Middle Earth lay waiting for her on her side table. She sat with her tea and book and began her nightly ritual. She was at one of her favorite parts in The Fellowship of the Rings; where Frodo and his companions are trapped in Weathertop and Frodo is stabbed with the morgul blade of the Nazgûl. She felt herself slip into the pages, almost hearing the whistling wind as it whipped around the towering stones of Weathertop and feeling the chill they brought. Just as the group meets with Glorfindel at the River Bruinen, her eyes began to grow heavy. She decided to close her doors to the land of Middle Earth until the next night when she would open them again. Her journey for the night was over...or so she thought...


	2. Chapter 2-Forest of Dreams

**Chapter 2**

Kelsey shifted in her sleep as the night carried on. Her bed seemed uncharacteristically uncomfortable tonight. She tried to grab more blankets as she stirred; but to her dismay, she only found air. She opened her eyes slightly to direct herself to her blankets. Her eyes were greeted with the sight a light with a green hue. At this, she rubbed her eyes quickly, and her lids flew fully open. Either this was a very intricate dream, she thought, or she was lying on a forest floor in the middle of the day. She shut her eyes and shook her head quickly to shake herself awake, but she opened her eyes again to find herself still in a forest on the ground. She stood slowly, so as to quietly figure out where she was. She never remembered having slept walked before, but hopefully if she figured out where she was, she could get herself home.

She looked around and surveyed the forest. It was like no forest she had ever seen. The trees were dense and twisted with age. The sunlight was hindered by their towering heights and thick foliage. As she listened, no noise of traffic or city were to be heard; only the sounds of strange birds and other beasts in the distance. This forest, she decided, was no where close to her apartment.

Her mind immediately began buzzing...had she been dragged here by some stranger in the night? Was this her friends idea of a practical joke? Had she completely lost her mind? Had she accidently ate some bad cheese? More importantly, how was she going to get out of here?

Kelsey rationalized with herself. She was going to stay as calm as possible, try to breath deeply, and make the most of this situation. After all, what else was there to do but take in her surroundings. If this was some sort of psychotic break, it was a very elaborate one. Why could she not enjoy it for what it was worth?

She began to walk around in her bare feet along the forest floor. She had seemed to be lying down in a grassy patch that was only steps away from a small path. The lack of natural light made it difficult to see this path's destination, but Kelsey thought it was a better place to start than a small clearing. She began quietly walking and observing the old wood.

The trees spoke of wisdom and history; with roots the thickness of a small car and trunks the size of a small house. She wondered if someone could live in these trees and make a home in their enormous bodies. It would be comforting, she thought, to live in a tree. She contemplated climbing up these trees to get a view above the wood, but she thought against it. The trees were too tall, and she didn't need a broken limb to go along with being lost in an unknown forest.

As she lightly treaded through the wood, her mind wandered to the possibilities of this forest. What if this was a vivid dream and she was going to be lead to a house made of candy? Or a small house full of 7 little men and one soon-to-be princess who had the singing voice of an angel? She laughed to herself at her foolish ideas.

As she laughed, she heard a twig snap in the distance. She spun around to find out where it may have come from, but no one was to be found. She could feel her heart rate climb; the thumbing of her cardiac muscles rushing in her ears. Sweat began to accumulate on her forehead as she glanced nervously around the wood.

"Please", she choked out of her nervously closed throat, "whatever you are, please don't hurt me. I have no idea of where I am, or what I am doing here. I have no weapons, I am nobody, please just let me go".

"Well," a cool voice from behind her said, "to say you are nobody is truly an insult to yourself, now isn't it?"

Kelsey slowly turned around, her hands immediately up in the air to signal surrender. She found behind her a tall, slender man in a green cloak with a leather brown vest, a light green/grey tunic underneath, and brown skin pants. His feet were adorned with leather boots to his knees and he was holding a bow and arrow, which were aimed at her. He had eyes of steel blue, and hair almost too white to be blonde. He wore a slight smirk on his angular and sharp face.

At the sight of him, Kelsey sucked in a breath. His features were striking enough to knock the wind out of her, but she was more concerned with the arrow pointed directly at her forward. She began to slowly back up, to separate herself from the threatening arrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man in front of her said with a note of warning in his voice. As she backed up, she felt a sharp object hit her back. As she glanced behind her, she noticed another man with similar features, standing behind her. She swallowed the scream trapped in her throat down into her belly.

As she looked forward, her peripheral vision allowed her to observe two more men emerge with their bows drawn on either side of her. They were so silent, she would have never known their presence. These men were similar build, but one with long red hair and the other with brunette.

"Now", the man began in front of her as she shakingly looked forward, "you who refer to herself as 'nobody', what has brought you to our lands?"

Kelsey was doing everything in her power not to reveal her fear, but she was failing terribly. "I don't know where I am, I am lost I have never been here before" she managed to stammer out of her trembling lips.

The man took a once over of her appearance. "That seems obvious given your general attire" he said with what looked like a playful smile on his face.

At that moment, Kelsey remembered, she was in her pajamas! Her bright purple, fuzzy pajamas! She could feel the blood rush to her face as he looked at her, and this only encouraged him to tauntingly laugh at her. The others around her began to laugh with him.

As his laughter ceased, he looked at her in sympathy, "I apologize for my distasteful laughter, however, I could not help but make light of this terribly awkward situation. Now, lets try again, what are you doing in Mirkwood?"

Kelsey stopped being nervous at the mention of that name. Did he really just say Mirkwood? Did he just utter the name of the forest she had come to love in a land she never thought possible to be in? If this was a dream, this was one of the best dreams she could possibly ever have!

"Are you alright?", the man asked in front of her, for she had obviously been dazed for quite some time contemplating this news.

"I...I am fine, I am just confused how I got here", Kelsey seemed to have found courage from finally putting a name to this strange place; let alone a name she knew.

The man eyed her suspiciously, for she now was obviously confusing him more than he was confusing her. He observed her for a long moment, and proceeded his interrogation.

"If you have no idea how you came to Mirkwood, then what witchcraft has sent you here? You have made it past many guards and not once were you shot down" he asked.

"I woke up and I was here, that is all I know" she explained.

"Well then, I have no idea what to do with you", the man said, frustratingly. "I must take you to my father".

Father? This man had a father in Mirkwood?

As the man turned around to lead the troop down the path, Kelsey caught a glimpse of what looked like a pointed ear hidden behind his golden locks.

She realized at once that these were no men, these were elves. Of course these were elves, she thought, she was in Mirkwood for crying out loud. But then another realization hit; that this particular elf leading her to her doom, was none other than Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood.


	3. Chapter 3-A Castle Made of Wood

**Chapter 3**

Kelsey trudged through the wood with her escorts close around her. She didn't like the lack of freedom this situation offered, however she was thankful she had someone around her that knew where to go. As she walked in the silence of the wood, she worried about what would happen when she got to happen to her once she reached the King of Mirkwood. Was she to be killed? Imprisoned? She was taking this very seriously, she thought, after all it was just a dream and nothing more.

Her face revealed more than she should have allowed, for the elf she assumed was Legolas was watching her every move. She realized his intent gaze was on her, and she looked up at him. He held her gaze as she turned a shade pinker in embarrassment.

"What?" she managed to say to him. Why would he be looking at her like that? Did she actually say something out loud that she was thinking? Was her face an open book? She remembered her parents telling her that she had very readable expressions on her face, and she cursed herself for not taking their advice more seriously. It could be her demise in this new land.

"I am trying to still figure out why you are here" he said with a thoughtful tone. "You seem perfectly normal for a human, disregarding your current attire. You have no weapons, no bags, no horse. You have nothing. Yet you are here. You should be fortunate we found you when we did. After all, Shelob's young still wander about these woods; preying on innocent mortals such as you".

"Spiders?!" Kelsey suddenly exclaimed. Her face became white with fright and her eyes bulged out of her skull. She had forgotten about the spiders; those nasty, hair creatures that took away bilbo and his dwarf companions in the depths of Mirkwood. She shuddered at the thought of seeing one of those creatures. She was already afraid of the tiny ones she would find in her apartment. But for them to be the size of dinosaurs?! That would be too much for her mind to manage.

The elf laughed as her face was paralyzed in fear. She immediately thought of how ridiculous she looked, and she looked down at her feet; trying to compose herself as she marched along.

"Your naivety of these woods is curious, but endearing" he remarked. "Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners to you, my lady. My name is Legolas, the Prince of the Woodland Realm. And how may I address you?"

Kelsey blushed at his manners. No man in her world would have ever been so galant when introducing themselves. "My name is Kelsey Willow. You may call me Kelsey".

"Very well, Kelsey", Legolas stated. At this moment, he stepped swiftly in front of her and dutifully took her hand and placed his lips on the top of her hand. Kelsey bashfully smiled as he did this; this would have NEVER happened on earth.

He smiled at her and the he continued to lead the group down the road. Kelsey at this moment realized that these men had not bound her hands. Now that they were on a name basis, she felt that she should ask why.

"You seem as if you mean no harm to us" he said in a kind voice. "Now either your sorcery has tricked me beyond my recollection, or I see no threat to you. In fact, I wish to treat you like a lady and not a cattle or thief".

Kelsey couldn't help but laugh at the elf's wit. She had read in the trilogy he was sharp to jump to a joke, but she had never experienced it first hand. She was enjoying his company more and more by the minute, even if she was his prisoner.

Sooner than she thought possible, she saw a small grouping of trees in the wood. A marvelous castle made of the twists and angles of the trees. It almost looked as though several trees has twisted themselves together to form a marvelous tower, so as to create camouflage with the rest of the wood. In a hidden entrance, invisible to the naked eye; Legolas pressed a discrete knot on the side of the tree. With this, two large doors opened to reveal the entrance to a large royal chamber. People do live inside the trees, Kelsey thought excitedly.

The throne room looked very much like a throne would look in a castle, however it's windows were created by breaks in the twisting of the trees; letting in the green tinted light from the outside. Legolas briefly exchanged words that Kelsey could not understand to the guards that kept watch of the door, explaining her presence them and his reasons for bringing her to his father. Kelsey assumed all of this, of course. The guards nodded in agreement with Legolas and they began to escort them down the hall.

Floating lights helped light the throne room and guided the troop down a forest green carpet made of moss and grass. The carpet led to a small platform, where an elf was seated on a throne of twisted branches. The elf seated upon the throne was adorned in a crown made of twisted silver elk horns and he looked very much like Legolas, with similar features. He observed Kelsey with caution. She could assume that this was none other than Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood.

Legolas proceeded to talk to his father in rapid language that Kelsey could not understand. At some instances, the King would glance at her in astonishment, and then looked back at his son. Kelsey shifted uncomfortably as the conversation took place. After what seemed like hours, the King addressed her.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, guest" he said majestically, "I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. I see you have met my son. He speaks of your coming as a very obscure occurrence. I wish to know from you. Pray, tell me how you came to this land".

Nerves welled up in her throat, but she kept steady. "I fell asleep in my own world, and woke here. I do not know how this happened" she explained simply.

Thranduil's face yielded an odd expression that Kelsey could not understand or put a meaning to. Even Legolas looked rather perplexed by this reaction. After several moments, Thranduil spoke.

"The hospitality of Mirkwood is at your disposal, Lady Willow" he said with finality. "Once you have been fed and changed, I would like to seek your council. Till then, may you enjoy what Mirkwood has to offer you".

Kelsey bowed in respect, as she thought most would do in this situation. Legolas bowed his head in respect to his father and looked curiously at Kelsey as she was whisked away by hand maidens. Even she had no idea why Thranduil was wishing to speak to her alone.

After a warm bath in rainwater, Kelsey was dressed in a comfortable tunic dress made of a deep green fabric. It was tight until the waist, where it gently fell to the floor in a cascade of fabric. The neckline was modestly high, with a small slit at the nape of the neck. The collar was raised and fit gracefully around her neck. The sleeves were long so as to shield from the cold of the forest. A belt of dark reddish brown leather was tied around her waist to accentuate the skirt of the dress. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in the fashion of the elves; half tied back and half hanging down. She observed herself in the mirror; the form-fitting nature of the dress made her thankful she worked out daily.

Kelsey was brought a meal of green plants, dried berries, nuts, and other vegetation that she could not put a name to. It was all delicious and satisfying; she didn't realize how much of an appetite she had worked up while travelling through the wood.

After her meal, Kelsey was escorted to the great hall, to once again meet the King upon request. Legolas had been sitting close by, involving himself in a hushed conversation with his father; however, upon her arrival, they both paused their conversation to pay her respect. Legolas observed her closely; closer than she wished.

"I hope you are feeling more refreshed after your journey, Lady Willow" the King proclaimed. Kelsey bowed in respect to show her appreciation. She was getting the hang of this life quickly, she thought with happiness.

"If you will follow me to a more private setting where we may speak, I would wish to consult with you there " he spoke in his kingly way.

"As you wish, King Thranduil' Kelsey replied, and followed him to wherever he was leading her. She noticed that Legolas stayed behind; and as his did, his blue eyes intently followed her every movement.


	4. Chapter 4-Map of Stars

_Thank you to all who have given my story a read, and to those who have chosen to follow. Please feel free to review. I take reviews into consideration as I continue with this story. _

**Chapter 4**

As the duo traveled through the castle, Kelsey's mind was swirling with ideas as to what this private meeting would be about. She felt her coming to this land was all too strange to begin with, but this meeting was making this dream more difficult to understand.

The King must have sensed her confusion as they began to ascend a circular staircase. "You needn't worry about your safety here, Lady Willow", the king soothed her mind with his gentle voice, "I have been awaiting your coming. It was foretold by our royal astrologist; who is just about to make your acquaintance".

As they reached the top of the staircase, it opened to a large library. Kelsey breathed in with fascination. It was near the top of the tree structure; for the roof was made of intertwining trees made into a point. The room was circular and every inch of wall was covered with bookshelves full of old novels and scrolls. Green plushed seats were scattered around the room. In the center of the room, a large telescope was pointed to a naturally made gap between the tree vines. As Kelsey entered the library, she could see through the window that the sun was starting to set and the sky was painted with colors of yellow, fiery red, and beautiful pink. This library was everything she ever expect from a royal library; books surrounded her and whispered their knowledge to her. To be around so many books soothed her.

She was so distracted by the library's beauty that she hardly noticed the creature that had been waiting for them by the telescope. The creature stood on four legs; four hooves to be precise. It's body was a strong dark grey mustang's body, but then the torso extended into a human male's form. His human abdomen was a dark shade of blue- grey and his face was adorned with high cheekbones. His silver hair was long and hung at his side in a loosely formed braid. His eyes were a piercing yellow as he looked at Kelsey, but they did not look unkind; they spoke of study and intellect and she couldn't help but feel timid in his presence.

"Lady Willow, I am pleased to introduce you to our royal astrologist, Eurytion; a direct descendent of Cheiron, the father to all centaurs" King Thranduil said as he gestured to the male creature. But of course, Kelsey thought, a centaur! Folklore told of these creatures and their skills in the arts of reading the stars! She never knew they would reside in Mirkwood, let alone Middle Earth.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, my lady", the centaur began as he lowered his head in respect to the King and lady, "I have been expecting your coming for many moons."

"Eurytion watches the stars every night to inform us what they speak to him", the King said, "he says your coming is for the good of our race and Middle Earth".

"Yes", Eurytion continued, "the stars told me that a female of human descent would come to this land as if in a dream, and bring change to our world".

Kelsey's head was so full of confusion it felt as if it were about to burst. Change? Why change? How could she create change? She could hardly create change back home let alone affect anyone to the point they wished to change. How could it be different in this world; how could this dream world be any different than back home?

"My findings only extended to your coming here, but your purpose is still unknown to me" Eurytion continued, hardly noticing Kelsey's glazed over expression, "we must look tonight for more answers; for your presence may alter the positions of the starts to reveal your true destiny here in Middle Earth."

Kelsey looked from the Centaur to the hole in the wall where the telescope looked. Stars began to peek through the sky and twinkle in the gradually increasing darkness. She didn't even noticed it was so late in Mirkwood.

The centaur prepared his telescope to view the stars with expert precision. He stared for several, uncomfortably quiet moments as Kelsey and the King watched in anticipation. What would the stars tell him? Would they say it was a mistake and she was the wrong person? Would they say that she needed to stay in this land for all eternity? Only Eurytion had the answer to these questions that were floating around Kelsey's head.

Finally, Eurytion gestured to the King to come to his side. This can't be good, Kelsey thought to herself. She waited with all the patience she could muster.

After what felt like a century, the two ceased their conversation and looked at her. Their faces were unreadable and blank. Kelsey wished she had some reaction to judge what was to be said next; but all that looked back at her were blank faces.

"It seems that the stars have sent you away from the forest of Mirkwood to find out your true destiny", Eurytion began in a steady tone, "they say that a ring bearer will be the only one with the sight to give you your quests here. Elrond of Rivendell will be your guide from this point forward".

At this, Kelsey breathed a sigh of relief. She was to have more adventures in this land! But she was relieved all too soon, for what the centaur next would make her wish she sucked the relaxed sigh back into her lungs.

"The stars also told me some other news" Eurytion began, this time his voice conveying a note of sorrow he did not have before, "they require you make a decision. They have asked for you to be escorted by Mirkwood's finest warriors. However, you must leave within a fortnight. Conveniently, the King's son and chosen soldiers will be leaving then to attend a council held there. However, your decision to continue to Rivendell will be your farewell to your home land, and you will never be able to return to the life you hold there."

If Kelsey felt as if her head would spin off her neck, she felt it now. Leave home? Leave all of her friends and loved ones behind? Leave her job and dance in the past? She felt her stomach turn at the idea.

"This is just a dream, I will wake up. This is just a dream, I will wake up. This is just a dream, I will wake up" she began to chant quietly to herself,;her hands balled into fists at her side and her eyes squeezed closed, as if this would help transport her home.

The King and centaur looked at each other with somber looks. The King quietly walked forward to where Kelsey stood and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"This is not a dream", he said, smiling sadly, "this is a choice you must make. War will soon be upon our lands; the stars have warned us of its coming for sometime now. We are not sure of your purpose in our land, but the stars would not have sent you if they did not feel you weren't meant for greatness here".

As Thranduil finished his words of comfort, he gently raised Kelsey's hand to prepare to place something in it. A small, white flower was placed in her delicate palm.

"This is alfirin", the King explained, "if you ingest this flower, it will bring you back to this land; so if you choose to return to us, Lady Willow. But for now, you must wake up!".

At this, the room began to darken around Kelsey. She felt almost as if she was being sucked backwards and was travelling at great speeds.

Her bedroom appeared suddenly. She looked around; she was sitting upright in bed. Her alarm as chirping to wake her up for the day to start. She looked down at her attire; her white tank top and purple pajama pants were still on. She breathed a sigh of relief. "What a crazy dream" she said aloud as she reached to shut the alarm off.

And then she saw it. Placed delicately on her nightstand, catching the light perfectly that leaked through her closed bedroom window, was a small white flower.


	5. Chapter 5-Fighter

_Keep reviews coming! I love to hear feedback! And to my growing group of followers, thank you for loyally following my story as it grows! _

_P.S. I took some inspiration from a happening at work today to write this. It helps to write a fantasy about what I wished to have done in the situation. It makes me feel like it actually happened._

**Chapter 5**

Time froze. Kelsey's heart rate accelerated; it had to be some sort of mistake. How did that get there? Why was it sitting on her bed stand? And more importantly, had all of her dream actually happened? Did she really travel all the way to Mirkwood?

She tried to calm herself; breathing the fresh morning that steadily flowed through her cracked open window. It was all a mistake, she thought. She must have slept walked and grabbed the flower. That's how she would rationalize the whole thing. It was all fine; she never saw elves, or centaurs, or a castle made of trees. All she did was sleep walk, and get back in her bed.

After she steadied her breath, she jumped into the shower; hoping the hot water would wash away the anxiety. As she washed her body, she couldn't help but smell a whiff of pine as she washed herself. She tried to shake it off, but she looked at her feet and more worry crossed her mind. A steady stream of dirty water was flowing from her feet. For being asleep, her feet had been incredibly dirty.

I sleep walk, she thought. She kept telling herself this as she scrubbed the forest from her body and continued on with her day. Upon being showered and fed, she got in her car and drove to work, more exhausted and confused than ever.

She found her thoughts dwindling on the "dream" she had. Why would she be needed by the elves of Mirkwood? How would they even know who she is? More importantly, why did she dream that? She rationally talked herself through the possibilities. She remembered reading in her numerous textbooks that the brain tends to imprint the last memory it had before going to sleep. Maybe it was because I was reading before bed, she thought. But then why did she sleep walk? And how did she get so dirty? She reasoned that it must have been the heightened stress of the day that caused her to walk in her sleep.

Maybe she could take the dream as a sign, she thought. Maybe if she decided that it was showing her that she had more of a purpose in life, that she was meant for greater things and she needed to act like it, that the dream would help her strive for greatness. King Thranduil had said that she was meant to help Middle Earth, but they did not know how. Maybe Middle Earth was representing her dreams and aspirations. Maybe the dream was telling her that she herself was the only thing that could help her reach her dreams.

She must have looked distracted, because Karen came up behind her without Kelsey even noticing.

"Are you even working?!", Karen chastised, "you have hardly gotten anything done and everyone is waiting on you!"

Any other day, Kelsey would have blown it off and let Karen be herself. But for some reason, a switch clicked in her brain. Maybe it was the feeling of lacking sleep, or even this new found faith in the message of her dream; but today was going to be the start of something new for Kelsey. She was done with being pushed around, she was done with hiding her emotions for the sake of not getting into trouble, and she was done paying heed to the lab witch. Today, she was going to not give in.

"Karen", Kelsey began in a dangerously cool voice, "if you are so concerned with the work getting done, then why don't you take care of it yourself".

The whole room froze; everyone who had been standing close by turned and waited for her response, people who were a distance away started whispering in hushed tones to each other, and Karen had a face that looked like she had accidentally swallowed a fly. It seemed as though time had froze and everyone was too afraid to move. Kelsey held a confident pose; any other day she would have regretted the words that left her mouth, but not today.

Karen began to sputter, as if her words were so full of anger that she could hardly get them out of her mouth. After a good while of this incoherent sputtering, she trotted off; obviously giving up on saying anything. Kelsey knew exactly where she was headed; straight to her boss's office, and she was ready. She was ready for the fight.

"This is absolutely unacceptable", her boss began to say. Kelsey had heard it all before. Her boss, Jeremy, would always tell her that her behavior was unacceptable and that he wouldn't tolerate it. He would spout off on how lucky she should be to have this job and that others would be thankful for the opportunity. She was done hearing all of it. This wasn't her fault anymore, she decided, and she didn't have to take this.

"Karen is a great asset to the lab", he was saying in his awkwardly nasally voice. As he lectured, he had a horrible habit of waving his monkey-like arms around; as if it would accentuate his harsh words. Kelsey always had to stifle her laughter; he looked more ridiculous than he did threatening.

"You need to keep a professional attitude", he continued, " we won't tolerate you not getting along with your coworkers. I have talked to you about this before, and yet nothing changes. You should be thankful for this job..."

"Thankful for this job?", Kelsey cut him off. She didn't want to hear his repetitive lecture any longer. Her boss looked at her with shock written all over his face. She took this not as a sign to stop, but an invitation to continue.

"I am thankful for having employment", she pressed on, "but I am not thankful for the ridicule, harassment, and lack of management this job comes with. I am tired of being bullied by someone so miniscule as Karen and I will not tolerate it any longer. I have bigger dreams and aspirations in my life that someone as small-minded as you would never understand. Don't worry about having to talk to me about my attitude any longer, because I quit!"

Kelsey couldn't believe the words that flew from her lips. It was as if a lion had been woken from its sleep inside her and it had shaken its mighty mane and let out a roar of pride. Her boss could only stare at her as she gave him one last defiant look and walked out of the room. Whatever this dream did to her, it had made her feel so alive!

"And so you just walked out?" Danielle asked; Kelsey had filled in Caitlin and Danielle of everything that happened.

"Yup! Kelsey replied; the confidence still welling out of her.

Danielle and Caitlin glanced at one another, exchanging an uncomfortable look.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Caitlin asked, trying to sound calm. Kelsey knew that she was probably reeling with a lecture of how she was ruining her life, but she didn't care.

"I haven't figured it out yet, but I will soon", Kelsey replied assuredly.

She could tell her friends were not supportive of what she had done. They may have thought Karen was a nuisance and disturbance, but never had they thought that she would have thrown away a job because of her.

"So...are you ready for your date tonight", Danielle asked, trying to change the subject.

Kelsey shrugged, not admitting she had completely forgot about it.

"I guess so, hopefully it goes well" she replied in a bored tone.

At this, Danielle uncomfortably stared at the floor. Kelsey thought her friends would be so much more excited for her new found confidence, but all they could give her was awkward silences and indirect comments. She could help but let it bug her in the slightest, but Kelsey was more concerned with her dance lesson to let it fully affect her.

The end of the day was here. Her dance class was over and the date was complete. The date was horrible, as Kelsey could have imagined. The boy was unattractive and continually bragged about his dancing career. So many times, Kelsey would begin to daydream about her "encounter" with Legolas the night before. How chivalrous he was, how enchanting he was, and how this boy had nothing even close to comparable to Legolas. She found it silly she was comparing this boy to a dream man, but she couldn't help herself. It must have been obvious to the boy that she had no interest in him; for when they left the studio, he never asked for her number.

By the end of the day, Kelsey had a new perspective on her life. Before her dream, she was a timid, shy individual that would have never decided on a whim to stand up for herself and quit her job. She would have never visibly acted bored during a date. She would have pretended through it all. But her dream made her feel new inside; and she loved it.

As she went into her apartment, she happily plopped on her bed and lazily changed into her purple PJs. She grabbed her cup of tea that steeped in the kitchen and prepared to relax in her bed.

And then her eyes drifted to the nightstand, and the beautiful white flower waited for her.

She stared at the flower. She thought about what Thranduil had said to her:

"if you ingest this flower, it will bring you back to this land; so if you choose to return to us..."

She thought about this. What if she were to drink the flower? Would she want this chance at a new life? Was she willing to leave everything behind?

She contemplated what she would be leaving behind in this world; her friends, her job...everything was gone. Her friends did not like her new found sense of free will, and she had quit her job. What did she have to lose?

She gently plucked the flower from her bedside. She observed it silently. Was this even real? Would this flower really bring her to the dreamland she once was?

Even if it did, the thought of being back in Middle Earth comforted her. Starting her new life and being more independent and strong than she ever felt sounded amazing to her. She had nothing to lose in this dismal life; this could be her chance to write her own story. She could be in an adventure! And for once, she could be truly happy.

And with that, the flower fell into her tea. She put the mug to her lips, and drank...


	6. Chapter 6-A Bad Beginning

_Thank you to those who have reviewed my previous chapters! And the visitors have increased so much! I couldn't be happier that I have readers on this story._

_Please keep reading and reviewing!_

Chapter 6

The same feeling came to Kelsey as she had felt when she had woken from her dream. The room began to melt away and wind whistled past her head as she felt the sensation of behind pulled. This time, she was ready; this feeling gave her excitement and happiness. The flower had worked!

What Kelsey saw as her vision came to her was most surprising. She was in the throne room of Mirkwood and King Thranduil was sitting on his throne. She was facing him, and her appearance seemed to startle him. Several gasps were heard around the hall as those around her acknowledged her appearance.

"You have returned!" King Thranduil's voice echoed throughout the hall. He seemed pleased to see Kelsey. She smiled at his happiness; it was comfort to her to know that at least one being encouraged her decision.

"And again wearing your interesting attire", the King said, amusement laced his words.

Kelsey felt her face redden in embarrassment. She again was wearing her purple didn't have anything else in her wardrobe that would have been suitable for this world, but anything would have been better than these pajamas, she thought.

"Come", said the King, "we will feed and change you. Then to discuss our plans".

Before Kelsey could thank him, she was whisked away by handmaidens. She was dressed in a more elegant dress. The fabric was a shiny, dark green silk that shined in the light; it made her already green eyes more vibrant than any other gramet she had worn. The dress sat delicately on her shoulder; the neckline swooping low and gracefully showing her chest. The sleeves were of a lighter, more chiffon-like fabric that loosely fell past her wrists. The bodice of the dress tightly hugged her toned stomach and was tightened with a belt made of silver fabric. Her dark brown hair was gracefully knotted into a wispy bun, and her head was adorned with a silver headband that twisted like vines. As she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but be impressed with her appearance. She looked as if she were always meant to dress this way, and she couldn't but feel happy.

She quietly was lead to a small room off of the throne room, with a round silver table surrounded with chairs made of silver antlers. Before her sat the King and sme various subjects. Eurytion silently stood in the corner of the room; he politely nodded as Kelsey entered. A seat on either side of the King was left vacant; Kelsey could only assume that one was for her. But would what of the other?

The King gestured for her to sit on his left, and she gracefully obliged. She sat and glanced around the room; she did not understand what this meeting was it about, but she quickly came to the conclusion that it was about her coming. Although the one seat was still vacant, the King began to speak to all the members at the table.

"We gather here today to discuss the recent coming of our new guest, Lady Willow" he began, his voice sounding majestic and stately in the small room. The elves looked upon her as he said these words, and she nodded in respect at all of them.

"She is to be escorted to Rivendell within a fortnight", the King continued, "I have consulted with Eurytion and the stars have spoken this. I have called each and every one of you here to assist in this..."

Just then, an elf rushed into the room in a fury. He breathed hard, as if he had been running a great distance to come as soon as able. Kelsey registered the face, it was none other than Legolas, looking as heroic in his armor on and sword on his hilt.

"I apologize for my absence", he struggled to say, "spiders attacked our westerly borders, and I got here as soon as I could".

He all of sudden stared at Kelsey, his mouth agape as he took in her appearance. "You have returned..." he said.

"More on that later, my son", Thranduil pressed on, "we need to discuss your recent journey to Rivendell that is at hand'.

Legolas remembered himself, and took his place next to his father. He glanced at Kelsey one last time as his sat, and then paid his father his due respect.

"I will not be attending this journey", the King continued, "I will be sending my son in my stead. The council will be meeting to discuss the fate of the One Ring of Power, creation of the evil lord Sauron".

At the mention of this, Kelsey felt a chill run through the room darkened, and an evil whisper heard on the winds that swept through the room.

Kelsey registered what was happening. But of course, she thought. This was when Legolas travels to Rivendell to meet the hobbits. She began to realize that this was a part that was never told in the books, and to be a part of this meeting excited her more than she was before.

"My son must explain why we have lost the possession of the creature, Gollum" Thranduil tried to speak as though no one sensed the evil that swept through the room.

Legolas sharply turned his head to look directly into his father's face. "I must go to explain this?", he began to retort, "why must I be the one to explain our people's follies? Are you not King? Dwarves will be at this meeting, why do you wish me to be the one to bear the burden of losing hold of the beast?".

"You must take the responsibilities as I have instructed, my son", Thranduil said coolly, not meeting his sons icy gaze.

"I do not wish to be your messenger", Legolas stated angrily, "nor do I wish to be the escort of a human, my place is here protecting our people".

With this statement, Thranduil looked at his son with a fury unmatched to any Kelsey had ever seen. She could not see his face; but his jawline twitched as his face tightened with anger. The look must have been more fearful than Kelsey could make out, for Legolas shrank back into his seat and lowered his eyes to the table.

"I apologize for my insolence", Legolas said, addressing the party, but his gaze remaining focused on the table. "I especially apologize to you, Lady Willow. It will not happen again".

King Thranduil looked at the party, satisfied at the reaction Legolas gave.

"It is decided then," he said authoritatively, "your party will leave now and make their way to Rivendell in two days time. Go now, and prepare you affairs. This meeting is adjourned".

With that, all attendees bowed their head in respect to the King. Legolas curtly bowed, and as soon as he had appeared in the room, he was gone. He spoke no word to Kelsey or glanced her direction.

Kelsey sat paralyzed by the occurrences of the meeting. Everyone, including the King, were in motion to leave the room. All, except her. She could not help but feel insulted by Legolas's actions. Had she made the wrong choice coming here? Was she given a false hope in thinking the men of this world with chivalrous and noble? What angered him so about her?

"Do not take the Prince's actions personally, my lady", a voice from her left shoulder quietly said. She turned to see Eurytion's face close to hers. She slowly rose from her chair to face him.

"He will come around as soon as he is willing to accept his destiny", the centaur said comfortingly to her.

"I don't understand", Kelsey began, trying to not reveal the hurt in her voice, "what have I done to him?"

"Nothing, nothing", the centaur said calmly, "the Prince has always been loyal to the elven race. He feels he would be best suited here. Loyalty runs deep within the elven race, but it seems as though the Prince is consumed with loyalty".

Kelsey tried to process this, but she was already too tired from the day's events to comprehend what the centaur had said.

"Come now, my lady", the centaur said as he gestured out of the room, "let us get you to bed so you may rest".

Kelsey was escorted by handmaidens to a drawing room where she would rest. Sleep found her quickly, but her sleep was riddled dreams full of regret and fear. Even in her dreams, the constant doubt cursed her: Had she made a terrible mistake coming here?


	7. Chapter 7-A Cold Plunge

_Hello readers! Sorry for the delay in posting, I got very enthralled with the "mock-umentary" on Animal Planet about Mermaids. Very unfortunate that it was fake, but very well done. _

_I need to give credit to ___ _for the wonderful elvish names that it has. I will be using this for the duration of the story. I would also like to give the credit to J.R.R Tolkien, for creating the wonderful world of Middle Earth where I write my story from._

_Enjoy this next installment!_

**Chapter 7**

It was a restless night for Kelsey when it came to sleep. Her dreams were haunted with memories of home and her regret of her decision to come to this curious world. She dreamed she was falling endlessly into a black pit. She never hit the bottom, but ghostly whispers followed her as she fell; whispering to doubts and worries that had recently plagued her mind.

By the time the sun faintly rose, she was tired of closing her eyes. She couldn't bear these dreams a moment longer; so she decided to walk around the woods and explore the life around her. If she was to stay here for the rest of her naturally born life, she should make the most of it, she thought.

She silently glided down the winding stairwell just outside her chamber door. To her satisfaction, not a soul was awake except the guards at their posts. As to not encourage question, she quietly bowed her head and slipped out of the main entrance of the tower, keeping her head bowed low.

"_Daro_", she heard a firm voice state as she was just about the touch the door. She turned to see a lone elf; one of large stature with hair of ebony and eyes of grey steel. He wore the traditional elvish armor that Kelsey once saw Legolas wear on their first meeting. The only difference in his attire was that he wore a silver pin on his right breast the silhouette of a stag. He looked familiar; she must have seen him present at the meeting the night before.

"Where are you going, unsupervised, in such early hours of the morning?" the elf asked her. Naively she thought she had got away, but that would have been too simple.

It took a second for her to find her words again. "I...wanted to explore the new terrain", she began, "I am new here and I haven't see what the forest has to offer".

The elf seemed to find this a suitable answer, for a small smile crawled on his face. "Of course, forgive me" he began to say, "I must watch your protection. Not only is it the Prince's responsibility of your safety, but also mine".

This interested Kelsey; she didn't know that she had several elves watching over her in this land.

"I am sorry...who are you?" she asked.

"My apologies", he said and stooped into a bow, "I am Eraisuithon, the second captain of the Royal Guard. I am to accompany you to Rivendell in one day's time".

She nodded her head respectively; she was flattered by his formality.

"I am afraid I cannot let you go at your leisure around the wood" he said, regret covered his elegant face.

Kelsey sighed in dismay. "Couldn't I go out for a little while?', she begged, feeling more and more like a child, "I will only gone for an hour, no more no less. If I am not back by then, you can send the whole kingdom out for me and hunt me like a wild boar!"

Eraisuithon laughed at this, and Kelsey joined him. He seemed so good humored, that Kelsey could not help but immediately take a brotherly fondness to him.

"Well, if you insist on being difficult", he said in amusement, "I guess I could make a small exception. But do not go past the small river that runs around this castle. I will be able to silently watch you from those limits, but not past them. You promise?"

Kelsey smiled mischievously. "If you are going to be my guardian", she said, smiling, "shouldn't you learn to trust me?"

At this, Eraisuithon laughed a hearty laugh that musically collided with the throne room walls with a loud boom. Kelsey cringed at the thought of this waking the many members of court. Fortunately, it did not.

"Very well", he agreed, "I will see you in one hour's time".

Kelsey flashed him a joyous smile, and with that she swept out of the castle; flying out of the castle with freedom she had never expressed at all in this world, let alone this lifetime.

This world smelled of nature; of trees and dirt and life. The birds of this world sang their morning songs as the sun began to climb into the new day sky. Kelsey had never seen a forest so green; so crawling with life and animals. In the distance, deer treaded lightly through the forest with grace; their silhouettes blending with the trunks of the trees. Rabbits hopped around the bushes; barely making a sound. What looked to Kelsey like a hummingbird flicked its way from flower to flower. The river that Eraisuithon had spoken of was just ahead, glittering in the sunlight. Her heart skipped a beat as she raced toward it.

As she approached the bank, she lept up onto the rocks that lined the sides of the river. This river hardly was a river, she thought. Being her true ballerina self, she gracefully lept from one stone to the other. She hummed happily; truly content with the solid wet rocks under her feet and the beauty of the forest surrounding her.

She felt as if she had lost track of time all together, when all of a sudden she was snapped back to reality. For just a few feet away from her, she heard a twig snap.

She spun around as agile as she could; searching for the person that made the sound. But she found nothing. And to her dismay, her feet were swept from underneath and she fell with a splash into the cold, river water.

She hurriedly picked herself up, her level of irritation rising the more and more soaked she became. Who had ruined her silence?! However they are, she vowed silently to herself, they're going to get it.

She looked wildly looked around the forest; searching for any trace of movement she could find. But her searching led to no avail.

She finally gave up; growing colder and more irritable by the second. As she shivered on her way to the castle, she hoped no one would see her.

This wish was quickly denied, for Eraisuithon came quickly to her; his cloak in hand prepared to wrap it around her. What's worse, his face did not show her pity, but more amusement.

"I leave you alone a short while and you already have gotten yourself into trouble?" he mused as he threw his cloak around her drenched body.

'Oh hush" was all she could manage to say between shivers and complete and total embarrassment.

After changing and eating, she decided to keep her exploring indoors for the rest of the day. What better way to find out about the land she had come to then to explore in the library. She may have known plenty from the trilogy she loved, but she wanted to hear what this world had to say for itself; what it would tell her about its history and its life.

She glided up the stairs to the library, and found none other than Eurytion; reading old rolls of parchment at a desk.

She quietly approached the centaur so as not to disturb him from his work.

"I expected you would venture up my way sometime or another today" Eurytion said, without glancing her direction.

He then looked at her with his wise eyes from his reading and smiled at her. "And what brings you to my way today, my lady?" he asked.

"The pursuit of knowledge, of course" Kelsey said, jokingly. Despite the morning happenings, she was in a chipper mood.

"And that you will find" the centaur replied, appreciating her joke.

"I actually wish to learn more about Middle Earth" she said, "I want to know more about this world and what it has to offer me".

"Ahhh" the centaur drawled, as if he expected this. "Well then, my lady, let us spend the day doing just that".

And the two of them sat together, and she learned all there was to learn about the land of Middle Earth.


	8. Chapter 8-The Journey Begins

_Hello Everyone! Keep reading!_

**Chapter 8**

After many hours learning from the centaur, Kelsey was tired and knew tomorrow would be a long day.

She went to her room and changed for dinner. She couldn't wait to eat after a long day of literature and learning.

As she tredded down the stairs, at the bottom was the tall elf Eraisuithon she had met in the morning. She smiled a broad smile at him as he held out the crook of his arm.

"May I have the honor of escorting you, my lady?" he said.

She obliged, holding fast to his muscular arm.

"You are much drier since I last saw you" he murmured to her as they walked into the dining hall. She stifled a laugh with her spare hand.

"How was the rest of your day after your morning swim today?" he asked her.

"Very well, I went to the library and learned everything about Middle Earth I could before we leave tomorrow" she said.

"Books only tell you so much, my lady" the elf said, "you will learn more on the back of your horse than you would have ever learned in your old books".

She looked up at him and gave him a wide smile. She couldn't be happier when being around him.

Eraisuithon gracefully escorted her to her seat by the King and the Prince, they bowed curtly to the royal family, and he helped her sit down in her chair. He took the vacant seat next to her. To Kelsey's dismay, Legolas sat on her right. Just what she needed, she thought, not only was she sitting next to someone she couldn't stand, but obviously he couldn't even stand her.

Something that resembled close to a grimace crossed her face as she glanced in his direction. But then she remembered her new friend was on her left, and she relaxed. It will be easier to ignore him, she thought.

As the meal began, King Thranduil addressed her directly.

"I overheard from my court astronomer today, Lady Willow, that you took a keen interest in our royal literature" he began, "is this true?"

"Yes, sir", Kelsey answered, "I wished to learn more about Middle Earth".

"I appreciate your respect with our history and life", the King said, "and I also heard of your morning excursion this morning?"

Kelsey looked up at the King from her food, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"I...I went for a walk, yes sire", she stammered.

The King nodded in acknowledgement; no expression given. She nervously waited for what was to happen next; but nothing happened. The King began to speak to his subjects at the other side of the table.

"Why did you tell him?!" she urgently whispered to Eraisuithon.

"I didn't" he said, his face struck with disbelief to the King's knowledge. His reaction was genuine, so she believed him.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably next to her and cleared his throat. She looked over to him; her face full of disdain.

"Is there something I can help you with, my lord?" she said, her voice gave away a slight hint of sarcasm.

"No...no thank you" Legolas said, trying to sound like he had not been taken off guard by her directness.

"Very well" she said simply, and began to eat her food. Just as her fork full of food had reached her lips, he began to speak again.

"I would like to take this time to apologize for my actions the night before" Legolas began slowly, "It was wrong of me to make you feel unwelcome, and it is an honor to escort you to Rivendell".

Kelsey stared into his ice blue eyes for several seconds; she contemplated whether she should accept the apology. She was angry at his outburst, but she needed to be at least civil with him; her journey would be less miserable this way.

"Apology accepted" she said curtly, and began to eat her food.

Eraisuithon smiled down at her in amusement. Legolas breathed in relief at her acceptance. Kelsey ate her meal happily, looking forward to the sleep that would soon come, and to the waking morning that would behold the greatest journey she had ever been on.

The party rose early in the morning, just as the sun peaked over the hill. Kelsey's handmaidens gave her a skin pants, brown knee high boots, and a green dress. The dress had long sleeves, a high neck, tightly fit bodice, and the skirt of the dress was slit on the front. A belt with a strap to hook the hilt of sword was placed around her neck. She was lastly given a grey cloak, similar to the one that Eraisuithon wrapped around her the prior morning. Her hair was neatly tied in a bun at the nape of her neck. As she looked in the mirror at herself, she couldn't help but feel like she looked stoic; she resembled a heroin from all of the novels she had read throughout her life.

As she treaded down the stairwell from her chambers the last time, she felt ready. She knew that this journey would be long and difficult, but she was ready for the challenges that would face her. In the throne room, the party waited for her. Soldiers, Eraisuithon, and Legolas were awaiting her arrival; all prepared and dressed. The King sat elegantly on his throne; preparing to give his blessings to the party.

"Now that the party is complete, we will proceed", the King began, "I send you on a quest to Rivendell. You all are responsible for the safety of our young guest, Lady Willow. Deliver her to Rivendell, and represent our people well. Legolas, may your efforts to show the council that our efforts were not in vain be successful".

As everyone bowed in respects to the King, Kelsey stepped forward.

"Sire, if it please you, I would like to extend my thanks to all you have done for me" she said, forming a deep bow to show her deep thanks.

The King smiled down at her. "You are most welcome in our city, Lady Willow" he said.

Kelsey rose to her feet, gave him another thankful nod and smile, and followed the party as they proceeded to exit the door. Just before she reached the door, she caught a glimpse of Eurytion. She walked quickly to the centaur.

"I was hoping I would catch you before your departure", he said.

"I hoped so too", she responded, "you were my first friend in this land, and it would be a shame to think that I never said goodbye to you".

The centaur smiled sadly; he seemed remorsed that she were leaving.

"Safe travels, my lady", he said, grabbing both of her hands, "may we meet again soon".

This almost brought Kelsey to tears, and she couldn't help to control herself. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a friendly hug.

He patted her back as tears rose in her eyes. "Goodbye" she whispered into his chest.

"Goodbye, fair lady" he whispered back.

As she pulled away, she composed herself. She smiled at her dear friend, and set onto the stables with the rest of the party.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Eraisuithon asked as he saw her tear streaked face.

"I am fine, I just hate goodbyes" Kelsey quickly said, trying not to show weakness to him.

Little did she know, Legolas was behind her. And he watched her, with what looked like sympathy.

"Here is your horse, my Lady", Eraisuithon said, as he led a Palomino mare to her side. The horse was already strapped with provisions.

"What is her name?", Kelsey asked.

"Miriel", he answered, "I believe the translation of her name to the common tongue is Jewel".

Kelsey began to softly stroke the mare's velvet nose and fondly look at her face. "Miriel", she murmured, "I like it".

Eraisuithon then handed her a sword, bow, and quiver. "Here are the weapons you will need", he said.

As she took them, she clumsily took them in her hands and placed them on her belt and around her shoulders. She haphazardly tried to mount her stead, but she continually fell. After several tries, she felt hands grasp onto her waist and throw her up onto the back of her mare. As she situated herself, she looked around to find whoever manhandled her. She looked to see Legolas standing next her, checking the saddle of the horse where she sat.

She was infuriated. How dare he make her feel insufficient and helpless. He may have just been trying to help, but it was unwelcomed.

She angrily looked straight ahead as her face flushed in anger. "Thank you" she said quietly to the Prince, without giving so much as a glance in his direction.

Legolas patted the side of the horse as if to confirm his check of Kelsey's saddle, and stared at her for a brief moment. Without falter, Kelsey continued to gaze ahead. He eventually conceded, and walked away.

Eraisuithon came up next to her on his grey stallion, an amused look on his face. "Someone doesn't seem to take too kindly to the prince I see, my lady" he said.

"You don't need to always call me a lady, you may call me by my name, Kelsey", she said, her anger still feeling as if it were going to burst out of her chest.

"Very well...Kelsey", he said, still amused. "What is your reason to dislike the Prince so?" he asked.

"He made me feel unwelcome, and me continues to make me feel small", she said, anger lacing every word she spoke, "I do not appreciate it. I may be a woman, but I most assuredly can take care of myself. He also should work on his manners, they are lacking".

Eraisuithon's booming laughter filled the woods. This snapped Kelsey from her angry demeanor, and she gave him a weak smile.

"Only you can make light of a hostile situation, it seems" Kelsey said.

"Well, as long as it makes you smile" Eraisuithon responded.

At this, Kelsey laughed and she looked over at him. She was enjoying this friendship she had more and more. It seemed to her as if Eraisuithon was enjoying it as well.

But there was one elf who did not enjoy their kindred behavior; and this elf watched from a distance, with his icy blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9-Through the Wood

_Oh where to begin! I am so happy! So many reviews! Thank you! _

_I made some minor corrections in accordance to one of the reviews. I love each and every one of them! And also my followers, can't forget them! _

_I want to extend my sincere thanks to everyone reading. I am not a writer; I have always been involved in the sciences. However, I have a vast imagination full of so many ideas.; to have support on this website of people that love my work is so touching. Thank you all, a thousand times over!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

For several days, the party traveled. Through thick forests they trudged; the light of day barely peeking through the trees. Finally, they made it through the wood and to clear skies. The party continued from this point until they reached a river. Kelsey could only assume from her knowledge she had obtained from Euytion that this was the River Anouin; the very same river that the Fellowship would travel down in three months time. She, however, had kept this to herself. She had come to the determination that if she wished not to draw attention to herself, she would keep her knowledge of the future to herself.

As the party set up camp, she sat on the banks of the large river. After she sat on the bank for quite some time, she heard light footsteps tread next to her and stop. As she looked up, she saw Eraisuithon standing above her. In his hand, he held a two wooden bowls full of a stew that had been made; one for her and the other for him.

"For you, my lady" he said as he sat down at her side. Kelsey flashed him a warning glance. "I am sorry, Kelsey" he said sheepishly.

She smiled back at him, and they both began to eat. It wasn't a excellent stew to say the least, but it had steadily filled her stomach over the past days. She knew that in Rivendell, she would be able to eat delicious food. This thought helped her swallow down the bland mush.

The two sat in silence; listening to the soothing rush of the river. After several moments of silence while they ate, Eraisuithon rose.

"It is my turn to watch tonight," he said, "I will see you in the morning. Get some rest, we will be in Rivendell in three days".

At this, he turned and left to stand on the edge of the camp; looking out in the dark distance. The sky grew increasingly dark, but Kelsey wanted to stay by the river. It was calming her nerves; she was nervous of what the journey held for her once they reached Rivendell. She was worried what Elrond would say about her destiny. She knew what would happen to most of the characters of this story; most except her.

Worry dwindled in her mind so heavily, that she hardly noticed that Legolas had come to sit next to her. It wasn't until he cleared his throat politely that she had noticed his presence. She jumped at the sound, but was relieved to see it was someone she knew.

Relief turn to irritation quickly as she realized it was Legolas. Did her really have to disturb her silence, she thought.

"Are you alright, Lady Willow?" he asked, a concern look on his face.

"I am fine, what do you want?" she said, not glancing in his direction.

"I am only here to make sure you are happy" he said.

"And what do you care of my happiness?" Kelsey snapped, turning her head quickly in his direction.

Legolas had a look of shock on his face; it seemed as though not only did he ever expect to be talked to in such a way by her, but also as if he had never been spoken to like that in his lifetime. But this didn't stop Kelsey; the fire inside her had been lit, and there was no stopping her wrath.

"Since the minute I stepped into your castle," she began, venomously, "you have been nothing but rude towards me. I have done absolutely nothing to you. I am sorry that I am your extra baggage on your journey. I am sorry that you have to watch my poor, pathetic self because your father told you to; but its not my fault!".

Kelsey got up quickly in her rage, turned on her heels, and began to walk away. Before she was gone, she turned back around to look at him.

"And another thing", she said, "Stop watching me incessantly, it is irritating".

And with this, she stormed off. She didn't care if she hurt him; all she wanted then, was to be alone.

The night came and went all too quickly, and Kelsey woke by a smoking fire with an aching back. The sun had just began to rise, staining the sky with shades of pink and yellow. She woke before the rest of the camp; even Eraisuithon was sleeping just a few feet away from her. She thought she could go back to sleep for just a few more minutes, but what she saw erased that thought from her mind.

A small distance away, not too far away from where she had sat the night before, sat Legolas. He looked solemnly out to the river, watching the water and the forest. She saw his expression; distressed and worn. He must have been up all night, she thought.

And then it hit her; the remorse. She suddenly regretted her actions the night before, it all came back to her as her brain became more alert. She had yelled at him, and she had no right. He had apologized to her for his actions, and she was taking what he had done too personally. He had lashed out at the dinner because of his father, not because of her. Instead of taking time to consider this, she assumed his hatred was towards her. Even if he had been rude to her, it still gave her no right to act how she had.

She slowly rose to her feet, trying not to disturb him. She quietly glided through the campsite, careful not to step on the sleeping elves. She was almost to his side when he realized she was there. In the blink of an eye, he was holding his bow. His arm was drawn back and an arrow at the ready; ready to strike in between her eyes.

Kelsey held her breath; she waited for what was to come next. She heard the elf swear in Sindarian under his breath and withdraw his armed bow. She felt both of his hands touch each of her shoulders, and she sighed in relief.

"Lady Willow!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "I am so sorry! I had no idea it was you! Please forgive me!"

"It is alright" she hushed him, "I shouldn't have snuck up on you".

She could see the worry had been on his face quickly dissipated; he had obviously processed that he was still hurt by the night prior, and let go of her shoulders.

"What is it you wanted?" he said, trying to sound authoritative.

"I came...to say I am sorry", she said, her voice sounding small and quiet. She stared at her feet, afraid to look in his icy blue eyes.

A look of surprise crossed his face; he was obviously not expecting to receive an apology from her.

She pressed on; before she would lose her courage. Her feet offered her a sense of comfort as she shamed herself. It is what she had to do, she was in the wrong, she told herself.

"I am feeling lost in this world", she began, "I took what you did personally, and I shouldn't have. It had nothing to do with me; I am feeling overly sensitive due to the confusion of being in this new place".

She took a deep breath and looked into his face. His eyes softened and he looked at her sympathetically.

"Your apology is not needed, Lady Willow", he said kindly, "I understand you are having trouble here, I should not have added to it".

"You are not at fault here, my lord", she said quickly, "I should have not been so narrow minded. I want to know what my purpose is here, but yet I know nothing. I wish I could figure out why I came to this land, so I don't feel it is a waste of time".

At this, tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. She hadn't shared her feelings with anyone here, not even Eraisuithon. She was finally able to admit her feeling of being lost and having no place. She felt horrible for letting her emotions become anger that was pointed to someone else; and that someone was suddenly her confidant. The whole confusion of it all was making her head spin, and all she could do was cry.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, gently soothing her. She looked up at Legolas, with tear-stained cheeks. He looked at her, with a soft gaze. He felt her pain, and she saw that. It looked as though he wanted nothing more than to take away her pain, and make her happy again.

She composed herself, suddenly feeling embarrassed for showing such a vulnerable emotion to Legolas. "I am sorry, silly me" she said quickly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She quickly began to walk away.

"Kelsey.." she heard Legolas call out her name.

She slowly turned to look at him.

"You never have to apologize to me again, no action you do requires apology" he said, looking at her.

She returned his gaze. He had called her by her first name.

"Friends?" she asked him, a weak smile crawling onto her face.

"Friends" he said, smiling back at her.


	10. Chapter 10-and Over the River

_So many twists! What will happen next? Read to find out!_

**Chapter 10**

A bridge was awaiting the party to assist their crossing of the river. Kelsey was ready to go by the time the rest of the elves awoke.

"Where is our heading?" she asked Legolas as they awaited the rest of the party.

"We are on the Old Ford Road" Legolas explained, "we are able to take our horses across this road and through the Misty Mountains".

Kelsey felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of the Misty Mountains. She knew of their treachery from the books, but she hoped that her travels would not be the same as the Fellowship's would be.

"How much longer to Rivendell?" she asked him.

"About a two day's ride, if you don't encounter obstacles" Legolas said, a smirk crossing his lips.

Kelsey looked at him curiously. "Obstacles?" she asked.

"Euytion didn't tell you everything, I see. The pass that we are taking is about where the hobbit Bilbo Baggins found the Ring of Power" he said, "the very same ring we are meeting about in Rivendell. Also, he met the creature Gollum. Who knows if he returned to his old hiding place; lucky for us, in some ways. It would slow us down if we found him".

Kelsey looked uncomfortably at him. It had slipped her mind that Gollum could very well in fact be in the shadows of that pass.

He chuckled, she must have looked rather humorous. She also had reacted the exact way he wanted her to; scared.

She rolled her eyes at him, and laughed. His humor was back; and she was happy to see that.

Legolas walked way to deal with the assembly of the party, but Kelsey was not left alone. Eraisuithon walked up beside her.

"What is this?" he said, "I leave to go on guard last night, you are yelling at the Prince one moment, and then the next you are his friend?"

"And why does this concern you?" Kelsey asked.

"I doesn't", Eraisuithon said, with an amused smile, "I only wish you would give me notice as to your changes. A schedule, of sorts. When will be the next day when you loathe his existence? I want to make sure to be there so I may be there to watch your verbal battery".

Kelsey was incredibly embarrassed, and she gave him a look of disdain, trying not to smile. Deep down it was amusing.

Eraisuithon was laughing boisterously. As his laughter settled, he hushed his voice slightly, bending down to her ear level.

"I have to be honest with you", he said, in a hushed tone, "I don't think I have ever heard the Prince talked to like that in his lifetime; you should be honored to be the first".

Kelsey looked up at him in shock. He green eyes told no lie. She then looked at Legolas, who just so happened to have been watching the two talk. He and her quickly looked away; the unexpected eye contact made them uncomfortable.

Eraisuithon grabbed the reigns of Miriel for Kelsey and handed them to her. She was now adept to getting on her horse; she firmly placed her foot in the stirrup and launched herself over the horse, swinging her foot around the horse and placing her foot in the other stirrup.

And they galloped onward, over the bridge and past Carrock; until they reached the Misty Mountains.

After stopping for the night just before the pass, they troop was ready for the treacherous mountains. They climbed until they couldn't use their horses because the path was so narrow on the rock face. Eraisuithon was forced to walk their steads in single file tied together in the front of the party. Kelsey was near the middle of the group, with Legolas right behind her.

The higher they climbed, the larger the drop offs became.; and the harder the wind blew. The path looked like a small ribbon that whipped around the mountain faces. One wrong step, and one would plunge to their death. There was no end in sight.

As Kelsey carefully walked on the path, she couldn't help her terrible fear of heights. She had these fears since she was a child and had never seemed to conquer them. She felt dizzy; her breaths short, causing her head to spin due to lack of oxygen. She felt the speed of her breaths increase, her body sway, and then her feet swept from underneath her...

As her body fell, it was almost if time had slowed. She felt her body fall of the side of the cliff; she had no control of where she was going. As she fell, she couldn't control her muscles. She thought she would have reached for a rock or the side of the cliff, but she had no control of herself. She felt her mouth open in a frightened scream, but she could hear nothing. Also she could hear was a high pitch ringing. Was this what her death would be like?

As soon as she thought it was all over, a hand reached for hers. She was jerked back to reality; she heard her scream pierce the cold mountain air and her name being yelled desperately from above her. She looked up and followed where the hand was coming from. Legolas was desperately clinging to her; he looked desperately at her, panic struck his features. He hoisted her up to the cliff side once more, pulling her once again to safety. Kelsey held tight to Legolas, afraid to let go for she might fall again. She had stopped screaming, but was breathing heavily.

"Look at me" Legolas said urgently.

Kelsey couldn't focus, she was in shock. She looked around frantically, holding fast to Legolas and keeping her head close to his chest.

"Kelsey!" he yelled over the loud, whistling wind.

With all of her might, she looked up at him. She looked into his face.

"Stay calm, you will be fine" he said, his eyes flashing their icy blue, "you need to let go".

Kelsey shook her head; there was no way she was going to risk her life again. She felt safe being held by him.

"I will be right behind you" Legolas insisted.

Kelsey searched his face. He looked at her with assuredness; he was trying to give her confidence to press forward.

She finally mustered the courage, and let go slowly.

For the rest of the journey on the mountainside, Legolas was very close behind her. He watched her closely, paying attention to every move she made. She began to develop confidence in her abilities to climb on the mountain. It is just like a waltz, she thought. She needed to have the balance in order to stay straight, but the agility to move from point to point on the path. By the time their mountain climb was complete, she was comfortable with the height. She felt accomplished and happy she survived.

Once the party had reached flat ground, they mounted their horses and pressed on through the final trudge. Little did Kelsey know, but they had been up for two whole days during their climb. The sun was shielded by the clouds, so day and night were hardly recognizable. As they reached the other side of the mountain pass, it was nightfall.

What Kelsey did know, was that she was exhausted. Legolas came beside her on his stead.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked her.

"Much", Kelsey replied, "how much farther?"

"Very soon", he said, "we must press on".

Legolas whipped the reigns of his horse, and urged the horse to a gallop. Eraisuithon came alongside her now.

"I heard everything that happened on the mountain pass, but I was too far away" he started, concern flooded his emotion.

"I am fine", she said, trying to fight exhaustion.

"I should hope so, seeing as your gallant Prince was there to save you" he said. No matter the situation, Eraisuithon seemed to find the light in in.

Kelsey weakly smiled at him, she could only give him that reaction. Her whole body was sour with fatigue.

"Are we close?" she asked.

"Yes, just beyond that hill" he replied, "it is so close, we can make it there if we hurry. Then you can rest".

Eraisuithon's words seemed to fuel Kelsey's energy once more. She nodded in affirmation, and then spurred her horse. It wouldn't be long before they would be in the land of Rivendell at last.


	11. Chapter 11-City of Dreams

_Hello readers! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

Rivendell was more idyllic than Kelsey could have ever imagined. Its existence almost magical; such a peaceful, beautiful place found through jagged cracks in the rock cliffs that sounded it. The weather had changed from being dismal, dark, and grey to a starry, clear night. From a distance, the city looked as if it sitting on shelves carved into the rock. Waterfalls streamed from the sides of the cliff underneath the city and delicately fell down its face. The only entrance to this city, were the bridges that connected each individual part of the city.

As they crossed the bridge and entered the city, Kelsey observed the buildings. The buildings and halls lacked walls; in their stead, intricate polls held up the roofs. As they got closer, Kelsey saw the intricate art work that surrounded the city. Elf warriors carved of stone watched the entrance, while the poles that held up the buildings weaved around one another like ivy vines.

She also noticed the luminescence the city exhibited, as if magic was keeping this city alive.

It was so peaceful, Kelsey thought. The books or movies had never done the this place justice. She wasn't sure if it was her exhaustion, or the knowing that a comfortable bed were awaiting her; but all of a sudden, all of her fears and anxieties dissolved. She didn't care that she didn't know her purpose; all she knew was that this place made her feel whole and content.

Kelsey hardly remembered anything after halting her horse and handing her reins to an elf. She was carried by an unknown person to a bedroom, where she rested peacefully.

Her eyes slowly began to open, as the faint light of morning flooded into her bedroom. She lazily rose, and looked around her. She was in a bedroom with no walls, that overlooked the small river that flowed through the city. She could hear the water rushing and the bird singing their morning songs. The room was round, with a small lounge sofa near the end of her bed. The bed was covered with fluffy, white linens. The sheets were soft to the touch and the mattress felt as if she were lying on a cloud. The headboard of the comfy bed was made of wood carved into weaving vines.

She went to rise from her bed to get a better look at her view, but she noticed that her attire was changed to a long, white, satin dress and she was extraordinarily clean. She must have been bathed and changed before she was placed in her bed, she thought.

She found a robe of white satin resting on the lounge sofa. She picked it up and put it on; she felt overly exposed in the white dress. As she did so, she noticed the robe was embroidered with small, white flowers. It was a work of art, with the long bell sleeves of the robe covered with the sewn flowers cascading down the sleeves.

As she walked slowly to the window, she heard someone approach on the staircase that led to her bedroom door. A elf woman stood at the entrance, wearing a simple, green dress and her red hair tied half up and half down. She curtsied to Kelsey.

"I beg your pardon my lady, I am glad to see you are awake", she said, "I am your handmaiden, Erubadhriel, and I will be tending to your needs during your stay in Rivendell".

"Please, call me Kelsey" she said, smiling at the respectful elf.

The elf looked at her; confused by her request, but obeyed nonetheless. "Very well, Kelsey", the elf said carefully, as if the words were awkward to her, "may I get you anything?"

"Yes please", Kelsey began, "I would love some food. And if I could find my friends, I would appreciate it".

"I will bring you breakfast", Erubadhriel said, "and your friends Legolas and Eraisuithon are assisting the guards of Rivendell this morning, we have guests expected today from many parts of Middle Earth".

Kelsey nodded absent-mindedly, thinking of what the elf had said. Erubadhriel left to retrieve her breakfast.

Who was expected today, she thought. Had the Hobbits made their way to Rivendell yet? Was Frodo awake and Gandalf here to begin the council?

Before she had time to ponder more on the subject, Erubadhriel came to her room with a tray filled with an assortment of colorful fruits and a pot of tea. Kelsey sat on the small lounger chair and Erubadhriel placed the tray next to her.

"Thank you" Kelsey said, "may I ask you something?"

"But of course" Erubadhriel responded.

"What is the day today? Kelsey asked.

Erubadhriel smiled at the simplicity of her question. "In the common tongue, it is the 13th of October", she responded.

Kelsey thanked her for the information. She had been resting for two days time, which was shocking to her. However, this date had another significance to her. It was the day the hobbits and Aragorn would reach Rivendell; Frodo being injured by the morgul blade.

This realization sent a chill down her spine; for this was the part of the story that she was reading the night she had first come to Middle Earth.

The sun hung high in the air when the elves came back on their horses. Kelsey had already changed and been to the stables to check on Miriel by the time they had returned.

She ran out to the group with excitement; it would be the first she had seen them since she had come to Rivendell.

As she ran down the path toward her horses, she saw Eraisuithon's and Legolas's face light up with excitement. Eraisuithon lept off of his horse and ran to her, picking her up into his arms like a little rag doll. He hugged her tightly.

"You are awake" he said happily. He placed her down on the ground and beamed a smile at her. She returned the enthusiastic expression he had.

"It is good to see you" she said happily.

Then she looked to Legolas. She felt a sudden rush, as if butterflies were flying from her stomach up her throat. She felt her heart race as she walked closer to him. She didn't know whether to hug him, or leave him be.

His eyes flashed with excitement and he smiled at her She walked up to him, and stopped. They looked into each others faces happily, in silence, for quite sometime; almost as if they were just pleased to see each other alive.

"Hello" she whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"Hello, he responded, looking deep back into hers.

Kelsey was suddenly overcome with emotion; this elf had saved her life. If it weren't for him, she would have fallen to her death on the side of the mountain and never had been able to see this beautiful place.

She couldn't help it; she couldn't hold her emotions back. She threw her arms around Legolas's neck and embraced him tightly as she laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you" she said quietly to him, doing everything she could to hold back tears of joy.

Legolas said nothing; he didn't have to. He embraced her back, holding his hands at the small of her back and grasping her tightly.

Suddenly aware to the eyes watching her, she withdrew her arms and pulled away quickly. She gave him one last smile before she hurriedly walked away.

What is wrong with me, she thought. Why would she have ever embraced Legolas? He was a prince! What in the world had she been thinking?


	12. Chapter 12-Story of Fate

_Hello all! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12**

"Kelsey, wait" Eraisuithon called after her.

His calls fell on deaf ears; she was pondering too deeply in her own thoughts to realize someone was calling out to her. It was not until Eraisuithon caught up to her and firmed held onto her shoulder to prevent her from walking that she looked his direction.

"What is the matter?" Eraisuithon asked, slightly breathless from running to catch up with her.

"I am fine...I got embarrassed is all" Kelsey responded, making up a quick excuse to avoid further question. But this did not seem to phase Eraisuithon.

"Why?" he pressed, "there is no need to be embarrassed. You, yet again, have given Legolas one of his first experiences. I do not believe he has been touched by a female in such a way, let alone a human female".

This only elevated Kelsey's embarrassment; she hid her face from sight by turning away and looking out to the distance. They had ended up on a bridge that overlooked the cliffs, but Kelsey could not pay attention to the scenery before her. How could she be so dense? Of course he hadn't received any physical contact from a woman, he was a Prince!

Eraisuithon took her silence as a sign to cease the line of conversation. He came to her side, looking out in the distance with her. He gently patted her shoulder to comfort her.

"You did not know, do not be hard on yourself" he said, soothing her, "If it helps ease your mind any, he did seem pleased".

Kelsey looked up at Eraisuithon. She saw his face was genuine, and she couldn't help but have a small smile.

"He is a good match" Eraisuithon said, matter of factly, "I am happy for you".

Kelsey looked quickly up at him in shock. How could he jump to that conclusion? Legolas and her, romantically? That was definitely not possible, by any means.

"What? No, no, no..." she retorted quickly, "that's not possible".

Eraisuithon only laughed at her denial.

"Well I believe I found your weakness?" he mused.

"And that is?" she asked.

"You are a terrible liar" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Kelsey turned red in frustration, but said nothing; she couldn't bring herself to. All she did, was look ahead; she stared into the distance, full of anger.

An interruption came with impeccable timing. Before Eraisuithon managed to say another word about the "romance" he had developed in his head between Legolas and her, Erubadhriel came to find her.

"My lady", she said, quietly, "you have been requested to Elrond's Study for a private meeting".

Kelsey quickly walked away, without a word to Eraisuithon.

She realized where she was headed as she began to walk through the stone corridor. She was headed to the meeting she had been waiting for; she was about to find out her true purpose here in Middle Earth. Her heart beat so fast it seemed to climb up her throat, her stomach twisted in knots, her hands began clammy,and she began to accumulate sweat on her upper lip. This was it, she thought, this was the day I discover my fate.

The duo approached a double door with carvings of elven maidens on either side; guards stood at their post waiting for their arrival. As they approached the door, the guards opened the doors, and what Kelsey saw comforted her. It was a large library, with a balcony they passed underneath by the archways that held it up. On the balcony, there were bookshelves that covered the walls of stone in a crescent shape. The rest of the room opened to a bay window; the intricate twisting poles decorated the window and supported the roof. Facing the window, was a podium that had a large novel perched open on it. At this podium, stood an elf of ebony hair and wise, gray eyes. He was wearing a silver gray tunic that touched the floor and a silver crown that graced his brow. Kelsey could only assume that the noble figure before her was none other than Elrond.

"Greetings, Kelsey", Elrond said, "I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Welcome."

Kelsey bowed in respect as he began to speak. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance", she responded, "many thanks for your hospitality".

Elrond nodded in acknowledgement. "_Ego_" he said to Erubadhriel, and the handmaiden left the room with a slight bow.

"You are most likely wondering your purpose here in our world", he said to Kelsey in a steady, even-keel tone.

Kelsey nodded, trying not to realize the anticipation she had.

"Very well, shall we begin?" he asked.

Kelsey nodded again, the intensity of the situation was almost unbearable.

He invited her to set with him on two green chairs that were nearest to them. She sat shakily, full of worry and excitement; her breaths short and her heart beating rapidly.

"It was foretold by many you could come to this land", he began slowly, "and now it is time to tell you of your destiny. There is a new evil rising in the hills of Mordor; a fiery evil that the Witch King of Angmar has created. A beast, of great evil and destruction has been brought to the lands of Mordor to serve the purpose of the Nine. We have no knowledge as to why, but we do know they are to service the nine. As darkness is created, light is also created; a delicate balance kept through these lands even in times of despair. In the easterling lands of Rhun, there are eggs of hard stone; descendents of Ancalagon the Black, and have been in hiding for many years. We did not know of their existence until with learned of the Witch King's pursuit of them. He wishes to obtain them for the uses of evil, but they will never yield the same power to him they will yield to you".

Kelsey blinked in shock. This couldn't be her purpose, she thought. Dragons? In Middle Earth? This was insanity.

"In our world, we call you Fainauriel", Elrond, "meaning 'fire white'. One egg awaits you in the Land of Rhun. The other has already been taken by the nine and given to the Witch King. He has yet to open the eggs, because only you will be able to. You must travel to Rhun to obtain the first egg and nurture the beast within it. After this, you must travel to the Land of Mordor, to obtain the beast's brother. If you do not do this, this power will fall into the wrong hands and it could jeopardize our efforts to defeat Sauron. Can you do this?"

A deafening silence fell on the room. No words left Kelsey's lips. All she could do was stare into space; trying to hold a grasp on reality

"My lady?" Elrond said, looking at her with urgency.

Kelsey jolted to coherence. She looked at him in dismay, questions riddling her mind suddenly; but the only one she could ask was so simple.

Why me?

_Ego_=be gone


	13. Chapter 13-A New Friend

_Happy reading everyone!_

**Chapter 13**

Words turned to mush in her mouth. She tried to vocalize how she felt, but her questions were trapped in her throat.

"I...I..." was all she could repeat to Elrond, who patiently waited.

Bewildered, she looked into his face. She couldn't take it anymore; she felt the room closing around her and she had to get out.

"Excuse me", she said quietly, and without turning back, she ran.

All sounds were muffled around her and all movement had slowed. She could faintly hear her name being called, but she wouldn't stop to respond. Why me, her mind kept saying, why me.

She ran through hallways and pathways in the dusk light; she ran as far as her feet could carry her. She found herself on a small bridge hidden by dense trees. When she was sure that not a soul was around her or following her, she sat on the bridge and stared into the water; she wanted nothing more than to be alone with her thoughts.

Panic flooded her chest and her vision began to blacken around her. She made the wrong choice; this was all a big mistake. How could she have done this? She had a simple life at home where nothing was wrong. Everyday may have been boring, but it was always the same. No adventures, no danger; she was always safe. This new purpose was too dangerous, she thought, she wouldn't make it out alive. Tears began to silently rise in her eyes and cascade down her cheeks; she felt completely and utterly helpless.

She was absorbed in her thoughts as she stared down at the churning water of the river. She was unaware of the presence of a lone elf on the bridge, watching her with its icy blue eyes. It wasn't until the elf touched her shoulder that she jumped; suddenly sucking in air into her lungs from being startled.

"Legolas!" Kelsey exclaimed, as she looked at him in surprise. She quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve, embarrassed suddenly by his presence.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he said, looking apologetically at her.

"It's fine", she said quietly and looked into the distance, afraid to look into his face for fear of crying again. She couldn't hide her emotions to him; there was something about him that made it hard for her to hide her true self.

He took a seat next to her on the bridge, letting his feet overhang on the side. She still stared ahead, but she could feel his presence next to her. She breathed deeply, trying to control her nerves.

"Would you like to confide in me as to what is wrong?" he asked, turning his gaze to look at her forlorn expression.

She stared into the last rays of the sun as it set in the distance. It was almost as if these last rays of the setting sun cast a spell on her tongue, and all of her nerves subsided. Her words and thoughts flowed easily from her, like the rushing water that flowed beneath their feet.

"Elrond has told me of my quest", she began, "I am Fainauriel, and I am to tame the descendents of Ancalagon the Black. This sounds completely mad, I know, but they exist. It is my duty to find one in the Land of Rhun and the other in the possession of the Witch King."

She turned her gaze from the now dark purple sky to the rushing water; it began to glow in the darkness, and for some reason it gave her the strength to continue.

" I am supposed to do this, me", she continued, "how could I have been chosen to do this? I am not the strongest, nor the wisest. Surely there is some other elf maid who is more suitable for this. I left everything behind; my family, my friends, my life. All because I felt I could start a new life here and have adventures. I never expected my adventures here to be so important, so dangerous! I can't live up to these expectations; I was nobody in my old life and I couldn't possibly be anyone here".

With these last words, she looked into Legolas's eyes. He was looking thoughtfully at her; engaged in every word she had said. His brow showed a wrinkle of bewilderment.

He paused for a brief moment, and began to speak.

"The woman I met", he began, his voice laced with a hint of sarcasm, "that day in the woods of Mirkwood, was vivacious and would never back down from a fight. This woman has travelled with me from my home to the Land of Rivendell, but has magically disappeared. Do you mind telling me where she went?"

Kelsey hung her head in shame. She knew what he meant, the woman was her.

She felt two fingers gently lift her chin and guiding her to level with Legolas's eyes.

"You need not be ashamed, my lady," he said gently, "you have no reason to be ashamed in front of me. In times when we are faced with great challenges, we may cower. There will always be someone there to remind us of our true selves. You have a fire that no one can dim; a fire in which I have grown to admire in my travels with you. You demand the respect of a King, but have the grace of the elves themselves. You force others to strive to greatness around you without saying one word. A woman of your stature can surely do this task that has been put before you".

She had never been spoken to in such a way; she gazed at him in complete and total admiration. She was overcome with joy and determination; she had once again found herself and she knew that there would be nothing to stop her from seeking the dragon young. She would do whatever it took to see the two eggs reach her hands.

Flooded with happiness, she threw her arms around Legolas and cried tears of joy.

"Thank you", she whispered into his chest.

She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her tightly; a smile crept onto his face as he rested his head on top of hers.

This moment seemed endless to them; they enjoyed the closeness with each other and took comfort in the embrace. Kelsey suddenly realized though that she needed to answer Lord Elrond on her participation in this journey.

She sat up suddenly and grabbed both of his hands from around her back. She looked excitedly into his confused expression.

"Come, follow me" she said, "there is something I must do".

And with that, the two ran through the night; holding fast to each other's hand.

Kelsey loudly opened the doors of the library, ignoring the disputes from the guards. Lord Elrond stood alone in the library; he looked almost angry as she made her way to him. But she didn't care, she was going to be heard. Legolas fell behind her at a distance so as not to displease Lord Elrond nor get in Kelsey's way.

"I'll do it", she simply said. She looked determinedly at the Lord of Rivendell and never made a single waiver in her voice.

He seemed to breathe in relief at her words. "I am glad you have thought on this" he said, a wandering glance at Legolas brought a slight smile to his face. "And it seems you had some help to reach this conclusion" he added.

Kelsey looked back at Legolas and gave him a proud smile. "Yes" she said, now addressing Lord Elrond, "it seems as if I have".

This happy moment was suddenly interrupted by the clanking of armour echoing through the library. Elven guards came through the entrance of the library quickly.

"My Lord Elrond", a single guard spoke, "your assistance is requested at the front gate. Our guests have arrived, and one is injured".

Lord Elrond quickly ran from the room with his guards; leaving Legolas and Kelsey to stand there in the silence. Legolas flashed her a concerned expression, but she knew exactly what was happening.

The Hobbits and Aragorn were here.


	14. Chapter 14-And So It Begins

_I went through writer's block! I am so sorry everyone! This is a small chapter, but I am already working on the next one. I am so sorry everyone!_

_Anyways, happy reading!_

**Chapter 14**

Kelsey and Legolas were asked to leave the library moments after Lord Elrond's exit. Legolas escorted Kelsey to her chambers so she could get some rest; her hunger and exhaustion had suddenly caught up to her.

"I wonder who the new guests are Lord Elrond spoke of", Legolas said as they walked.

"I haven't the slightest idea" she said. Of course she knew, but she would never reveal that to anyone, even him.

"Will you be going to the Land of Rhun alone?" Legolas asked, thoughtfully looking at her.

"I should hope not," Kelsey responded quickly. She knew if she put her mind to training on weaponry in the next weeks to come, she may be prepared for combat when the time came. She would never be at the caliber of fighting any warrior could, so she knew it would be only best if she would bring a companion.

"To think, of all the years I have heard the stories of the long lost descendents of Ancalagon the Black scattered through the land", Legolas said, thoughtfully, "yet I never thought I would be protecting Fainauriel, the dragon herder".

"Protecting...and befriending", Kelsey said, finally turning to face him. Their had finally approached the doors of her chambers. She looked at him with a soft smile on her lips; her hazel eyes twinkling in the starlight.

Legolas smiled down at her and met her gaze. The two stood in silence for a moment, relishing in the company of one another. Kelsey was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you for everything today", she said, looking down at her feet to hide her gradually reddening cheeks.

"No thanks is needed, friends are meant to help one another", he responded.

She gave him one last smile and bid him good night. As she turned to enter her chambers, she smiled to herself. To think, someone she had so greatly despised only days before, now was her dear friend. She gave one last lingering gaze as she went to her changing room, only to see that his back was turned. Little did she know that as she turned back around, he looked behind his left shoulder as well.

The morning came fast to Kelsey; soon the sunlight flooded into the room and Erubadhriel brought her food and dress. Today she would wear a light green dress with a swooped neck and fitted sleeves. A darker green belt was fastened around the waist to accenuate Kelsey's natural curvature. Just as Erubadhriel was finishing clasping the belt, running footsteps came treading into the room followed by shortened breaths. Kelsey looked up suddenly and saw Eraisuithon standing before her, breathless from over exhaustion. A handmaiden Kelsey did not recognize followed close behind him.

"I am sorry, my lady", the handmaiden said, "I tried to stop him from coming to your chambers but he insisted on seeing you".

Kelsey stared irritatedly at Eraisuithon for his lack of manners. "It is alright, I will receive him", she said, raising an eyebrow as she watched Eraisuithon enter further into her chambers.

"Leave us" she said to her handmaidens, and they both curtsied and glided from the room silently.

Kelsey sat on the elegant lounge chair at the foot of her bed. As she took in Eraisuithon's appearance, she noticed his troubled expression.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a cool tone.

"I wanted to ask for forgiveness, for my actions" Eraisuithon said, his breath slowly coming back to him, and his expression softening slightly, "I have no right to pry into your personal matters".

"Your apology is accepted", she said calmly, "Legolas and I are only friends and nothing more".

Eraisuithon sighed in relief and Kelsey smiled at him. She found it comical that he would be so concerned over their friendship.

"Is that all you came here to discuss?" she asked.

"No, I have very important news to tell you. A group of travels arrived late last night. Four hobbits and one man. One of the hobbits is severely injured; the travelers seem very worried about this particular hobbit. He carries an object of value; an object only he may carry".

Kelsey nodded; she knew of all of this, but pretended this was new to her.

"Lord Elrond has asked me to be your weapons master", he continued, "he did not explain his reasons for his request". At this remark, he gave her a look that inquired if she knew more.

Kelsey warily smiled at him and prepared for the explanation he deserved to hear.

"Sit down", she said to him as she gestured to the seat next to her, "I will explain everything".

She explained all that Lord Elrond had told her; from the descendents of Ancalagon the Black to her being Fainauriel, the dragon herder.

Eraisuithon sat for several moments, giving some thought to what she had said.

You...are the dragon herder", he said slowly, studying his hands as he spoke.

"Yes", Kelsey said.

"And, you are to search for the eggs in the Land of Rhun and the Witch King of Angmar's castle?" he asked.

"Yes", Kelsey said.

"Well, we will need to start training first thing tomorrow" he said slowly, finally coming to resolution with all that was told to him.

Kelsey touched his arm and he looked up at her from his hands. He looked up at her with his pale green eyes.

"I will be fine", she said assuredly, "I will not fail. You need not worry for my safety. I will have the best weaponry master in the land!"

He heartily laughed his big, musical laugh at this. She knew that laughing would be the only was she could lift his spirits.

"Come" he said, rising from his seat, "I will take you to our new guests. They are wishing to meet you".

She rose from her seat and excitedly followed him. She was about to finally meet the hobbits and the future King of Gondor; something she never imagined she would do.


	15. Chapter 15-A New Found Light

_To my followers, you all have made me so motivated on this story. I feel an obligation to you all to press forward with my writing and fight this horrible writers block! Thank you to you all!_

_Happy reading!_

**Chapter 15**

Eraisuithon and Kelsey hastily walked down the hallways. Excitement welled in Kelsey's chest; she was finally about to meet the infamous hobbits.

"How did you know they were here?", she asked Eraisuithon.

"I had decided to assist the guard of the city last night", Eraisuithon explained, "as an elf named Glorfindel escorted them into the city, I was watching the gates. I assisted in carrying one young hobbit named Frodo to a bed chamber, where Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen has sleeplessly cared for him since then. He has been injured by Dark Riders in Weathertop".

As they reached a clearing, she saw two figures the size of children sitting on the railing of a balcony, smoking long pipes causing billowing smoke o raise from their mouths. They stared somberly into the distance, paying no attention to Kelsey and Eraisuithon's approach.

Kelsey observed the two as she approached. One had golden curly hair like the sun and a youthful face with blue eyes that had a glimmer of mischief. This glimmer was hidden by the mournful expression that his face currently held. His companion had mousy brown hair in messy curls with a thin face that had clever blue eyes. He too, had a furrowed brow and a look of melancholy.

"Merry, Pippin", Eraisuithon said quietly, and the two hobbits slowly turned their heads to look at them.

"I would like you to meet a very important guest here in Rivendell, her name is Lady Kelsey Willow" he said, gently ushering Kelsey toward them with a gentle hand pressed to her back.

The two hobbits hopped down from their perch and shook her extended hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the hobbit with the mousy brown hair said; Kelsey assumed that this was none other than Pippin. The other hobbit, Merry, nodded silently.

Kelsey kneeled to their height and gently extended a hand to each of them in condolence. "What is the matter? You both seem distressed", she asked gently.

"Our dear friend", Pippin began, holding back his tears, "he is hurt. He has been injured by Black Riders. We don't know what to do. He might die; the elves say they will be able to save him. But, we are worried it is too late".

Kelsey smiled at the young hobbit. She knew he worried needlessly, and she could only comfort him with words of hope and not of truth.

"You need not worry, Pippin" she said, "Lord Elrond will save him. He is very wise and has many powers. You must trust him. He will bring your friend to life".

Pippin breathed in relief; a new found light of hope gleamed in his eye, as well as Merry's. As she rose, she released their hands and smiled down upon the two hobbits.

"I wish to see your friend, where is he?" she asked, now looking to Eraisuithon for answers.

Eraisuithon nodded silently and lead her away from the hobbits. She gave them one last smile as she left the balcony where they stood, and followed her friend. After some time of walking down more hallways, they reached an entrance of a bed chamber. There, in the satin sheets of the bed before her, lay the frail body of Frodo Baggins, the bearer of the ring. In the corner sat a chubbier hobbit with red hair; she could only imagine that this was his trusty companion Sam. Lord Elrond was standing over Frodo, chanting words in Sindarian; words of healing to save Frodo from the Dark Lord and the morgul blade wound the festered on his shoulder. A beautiful elf of raven black hair and blue eyes stood next to him, repeating the words her father was chanting. Kelsey knew that this must be Arwen, the Lord of Rivendell's daughter and the one true love of Aragorn.

Lord Elrond and Arwen ceased chanting as Kelsey and Eraisuithon entered the room. They looked to the two and bowed their heads. As they moved to exit the room, Lord Elrond leaned close to Kelsey to say something in her ear.

"There is not much more I can do for him", he said, his voice flooded with exhaustion, "only time will tell if he can survive".

Kelsey looked in bewilderment at the Lord Elrond, and saw his face filled with worry and grief. Trying to hide the news from Sam, she quickly turned and looked away from Lord Elrond as he moved to exit the room. She silently crossed the room to stand next to Frodo's bed; Eraisuithon stood closely behind her. As Kelsey stood stoically at his bedside, Sam look desperately at her.

"What have they said to you?" Sam asked her, urgency in his tone.

"You must be Sam", Kelsey said, ignoring his question. She was going to do her best to calm him, but this news was more shocking to her than could be to him. This was not written in the trilogy; she had no knowledge of anything that could happen at this given time. Could her coming to this world have changed the timeline of events? Was her coming going to kill the ring bearer?

"Yes", she said, "And I want to know what will happen to my friend!"

"There is no need to shout, Sam", Kelsey said, no waiver in her voice, "only time will tell if the elves medicine has worked. You need to remain calm for your young friend".

Sam breathed in frustration and glared at her. She knew that his anger was not for her, but directed at her. She looked away from Sam and looked down at Frodo. She observed his weak body as he lay there. His laborious breathes rattled in his chest with a high-pitched wheeze and sweat made his white skin gleam in the light that flooded the room. As she watched him, she felt a veil of sadness fall on her. She felt helpless; what could be done to save him?

Suddenly, she noticed his breathes grow shorter and more frequent. His chest began to convulse and his body growing rigid. Then as soon as this started, it stopped. No more breathes, no more movement, nothing.

Kelsey flew into action. From what she knew from her studies, she felt for his pulse in his neck and listened to his chest for a heartbeat. There was no pulse and no thud of a heartbeat.

"What's going on?" Sam shouted suddenly, aware to something being wrong.

"Eraisuithon hold him back", Kelsey said firmly, not once looking up from Frodo's body.

Eraisuithon did so without one question and moved to the other side of the room to hold Sam in his place. Sam struggled in desperation.

Kelsey began to desperately pump Frodo's chest to restart his heart. She did not know this was going to work, all she knew was she needed to save his life.

"Come on, Frodo", she said as she pushed on his chest.

Nothing was happening, she grew frustrated with every push she made on his chest.

Come on, Frodo!" she yelled. The anger and desperation seemed to flood from her as she yelled. All at once, she saw a flash of light and as she opened her eyes, she could see she had been thrown to the ground on the side of Frodo's bed. She quickly rose to her feet to look at what had happened. There lay Frodo, coughing and breathing once more. She cried out in amazement and shock.

"What have you done?" she heard a male voice say. She looked up at Sam and Eraisuithon to see which one of them had asked the question. But neither were looking at her. She followed their gaze to see Legolas standing at the doorway, looking at her in disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16-A Moment of Quiet

_Anyone see the new hobbit trailer? I looked at some spoilers and I was pleased to read that suppressed some of my worries about Legolas. To all who dare, you should read a bit as to what they decided to do with the plot line._

_Anyways, happy reading!_

**Chapter 16**

Time stood still for a brief moment. Kelsey and Legolas stared at one another; both in shock as to what had occurred. Kelsey's hands felt hot and tingled from the light that had streamed from them; it was if she was pulsing with electricity.

Sam had pushed passed the stunned Eraisuithon and was at Frodo's side, making sure that he was still alive. As Sam listened to Frodo's chest, his expression changed from concern to amazement.

"What did you do?" he said in a dangerously quiet tone and looking at Kelsey with conviction in his eyes.

His question pulled Kelsey's attention finally from Legolas's face to look down at Sam. "I...I listened and his heart had stopped. I tried to start his heart again...and then...everything went white, and I was on the floor", she managed to explain in an unsteady voice.

"You saved his life", Sam said.

"I...I don't know how", Kelsey replied, trying to explain.

"Who are you?", Sam started to ask. Eraisuithon had finally jumped into action as he placed a firm hand on Sam's shoulder as if to stop him from asking questions. He looked at Legolas, who seemed to know what Eraisuithon meant with his gaze. Legolas reached for the crook of her arm and hastily guided her from the room.

Kelsey was dragged only a small ways down the hallway and away from the doors of Frodo's chambers when she jerked back her arm from Legolas's grasp.

"What are you doing?! How dare you touch me like that, you have no right", she said bitterly to him.

Legolas turned to look at her with a steel blue look. "Do you have any idea the seriousness of what has happened?" Legolas said in a hushed tone.

"No! I do not even know if I was the one who caused that to happen!" she yelled at him, her temper rising by the minute; his intervention in the situation was not sitting well with her.

Here raised voice caused him to raise a single finger to his lips and usher her to follow him. She followed him as he glided through the halls and through the paths that grew smaller and smaller as they walked. They said no word to one another, but Kelsey knew where he was headed. He was headed to the bridge they had talked at the night before; the night where they had become friends.

Legolas had a slight lead on Kelsey as they approached the bridge. He gracefully balanced on the narrow bridge and took his seat in the center. Looking at Kelsey, who had not crossed the bridge yet, he gestured for her to take a seat next to him.

Kelsey sighed in frustration and begrudgingly crossed to sit beside him. As she took her spot next to him, she immediately looked at his face and judged his expression as he intently stared forward. His worry was made visible by his furrowed brow and set jaw.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kelsey asked him, staring him down with cold hazel eyes.

"I wanted to talk somewhere where we would not be heard" Legolas explained, not looking at her, "I feel that your safety is most important and words of your skill should not be heard by the wrong ears".

Kelsey looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? This is the safest place in Middle Earth!" Kelsey said incredulously.

At this, Legolas's head snapped and his eyes turned to look at her; he looked more sorrowful now.

"We cannot be sure of that", he said, gently now, "I must keep you safe; it is of greatest importance to me".

Kelsey was taken aback by his response. His face was so tender when he said this; she couldn't help but feel moved by his words. For once in this world and in her life, someone seemed to care for her welfare. She felt completely safe, and for that she couldn't help but feel sorry for how angry she had been at him.

"I am sorry", Kelsey said, looking down at her hands, "I should have trusted you".

Legolas gently set a hand on her knee to comfort her. The tears began to well in her eyes. She looked up at him and a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Help me" she said in a hardly audible whisper.

Legolas wrapped her in his muscular arms and held her as she cried. She weakly held on to him as she let the tears flow from her eyes. She was safe with him, and she could finally feel the weight of what had happened with the room with Frodo. She was lost; as if being the guardian of the lost descendents of Ancalagon the Black wasn't enough, now she had a power that she had no control over? What would come next? Could she not go one day without something else being added to this new found life?

She pulled away to look at Legolas. She wiped her tear streaked cheeks as she caught her breath from the heaving sobs. Legolas took her hands in his to silently comfort her.

"What did I do to Frodo, Legolas?" she managed to ask as she steadied her breath.

"In some ancient scrolls in the Mirkwood Library" Legolas began, "there were some words that talked of Fainauriel, and the power she would yield within. It was written, that the white fire would run through you. This could have been what we saw in Frodo; you do not know how to control it, but you will with time and training".

Kelsey nodded her head in understanding. "Why did Lord Elrond tell me this?" she asked him.

"Given the circumstances, I feel he was not given the appropriate time to tell you" he said soothingly.

Kelsey took a deep breath to gain her inner strength back. "I must talk to Lord Elrond, he must know what has happened", she said.

Legolas released her hands and rose to his feet, offering her a single hand to help her rise to her feet. She took his hand and hoisted herself to her feet. She held onto his hand and looked into his eyes. He looked back at her, smiling.

"Will you come with me to talk with Lord Elrond?" she asked.

"If that is your desire", he said, smiling back at her.

She grasped tighter to his hand. "It is" she replied.

They both looked at each other for a moment more, before they began to walk hand in hand back down the paths in the dusk light to the heart of Rivendell.


	17. Chapter 17-Friend or Foe

_Another chapter! Thank you to the new and old followers!_

**Chapter 17**

As Kelsey and Legolas approached the wing where Frodo's chambers were, the sight that fell before them was not a welcoming one. Eraisuithon was having a hushed discussion with Lord Elrond outside the doors of Frodo's chamber. Eraisuithon was the first to see them approach; as his eyes moved to look at them as they approached, a flash of jealousy was seen in his eyes. Kelsey suddenly became aware of her hand being held by Legolas. She quickly let go before Lord Elrond turned to see where Eraisuithon was looking.

Lord Elrond's face was contorted in anger. He swiftly walked to where Legolas and Kelsey stood frozen in panic. This did not look good, Kelsey thought.

"What is the meaning of this? We have been searching for you everywhere", Lord Elrond said in a low, angry tone, "where have you been? You should not be wandering off, it is dangerous for you to be alone. You need to stay here".

"I was not alone", Kelsey replied defiantly, "I was with Legolas, we were in the wood and did not go far".

Kelsey could see that Eraisuithon's face flinch with anger behind Lord Elrond.

"You still could have put yourself in danger", Lord Elrond said.

"Forgive me, my lord, for needing a moment to collect myself", Kelsey said, her voice growing dangerously deep with anger, "if you would have fully informed me of my gifts, I may have reacted differently".

Lord Elrond looked as if he were going to explode with anger. "Follow me" he said curtly, and began to walk in the direction of his study.

"Not unless Legolas and Eraisuithon can join me", Kelsey firmly said. If she was going to have any news of her future, she wanted those close to her around her.

Lord Elrond turned around slowly and looked at her, fury raging in his eyes. She held his gaze, never flinching or faulturing once.

He quickly glanced at Legolas and Eraisuithon where they stood. "Very well", he said and continued to make his way to his study.

Kelsey began to follow him down the hallways and the two elf men followed close behind her. Legolas looked at her with pride, but Eraisuithon's gaze was fixed on Legolas; his eyes full of hatred and jealousy.

The group gathered into Lord Elrond's study in silence, and all took their places in the circle of plush chairs. Not a word was said for what seemed like hours to Kelsey but finally Lord Elrond spoke.

"As you have seen now", Lord Elrond slowly began, "your power hold true to your name. You hold the power to yield a white fire; a flame that can be controlled by you and only you. It can be used to heal and defend. With time and training from the proper master, you will be able to wield the power however you may wish. This, however, must be kept between those who have already seen it. The young hobbit Sam has sworn to secrecy, and I believe his heart to be true. It is now left to you and the your companions to not betray you".

"I will not betray you", Legolas said, now turning and smiling at Kelsey. She returned his smile.

"Nor I", Eraisuithon firmly said, causing Kelsey to turn her head. He looked pensive, but she knew he meant his words. She smiled and nodded in thanks, but he did not return her smile.

"Very well" Lord Elrond pressed on, "this power is the only way those who do not already know who you are will know your true name. Only you have this power in the whole of Middle Earth, and Sauron's forces know of this; this includes the Witch King of Angmar. Until you have no other choice, you must hide this power".

Kelsey and her companions nodded in understanding.

"Gandalf the Grey will be joining us shortly, and he will help you learn how to control your power", Lord Elrond continued, "I will leave the responsibility of teaching you combat and defense to Eraisuithon and Legolas. You will need these skills in order to survive without your power. I will also rely on them to teach you Sindarian, a language you will learn to guide your dragons when the time comes".

Kelsey nodded and looked at her two companions. They both quickly glanced at her and nodded assuredly.

"You must train everyday until your departure", Lord Elrond said, "you will need to leave in one month's time".

"Will I be allowed to take Eraisuithon and Legolas with me on my journey?" Kelsey asked.

"Only time will tell who you will take with you" Lord Elrond answered.

Kelsey deep down wished she could take both of them with her; they were the first beings of this land she could consider friends besides Eurytion.

"It is settled", Lord Elrond exclaimed, suddenly rising from his seat. The rest of the group rose with him.

"Let us feast, it has grown late", Lord Elrond said as the group bowed their heads as he past them. The followed him out the double doors. Kelsey followed close behind Legolas, but saw that Eraisuithon fell back; he was staring into the distance, leaning against the railing of the corridor.

Kelsey gently touched Legolas's shoulder and he turned to look at her, smiling.

"Go without me", she said to him, "I will catch up in a moment, I need to talk to Eraisuithon".

Legolas looked at Eraisuithon in the distance and returned his gaze to Kelsey; a flash of concern in his eyes.

"I will be alright, do not worry" she said assuredly, and moved her hand to grip his hand. He did not look convinced, but he nodded. She smiled and turned to walk away, as he watched her intently in silence. After some time, he grudgingly turned and followed Lord Elrond to where dinner was served.

Kelsey carefully approached Eraisuithon where he stood. She could see his green eyes were staring intently into the distance; his jaw clenched in concentration. Her mind was racing as she slowly approached him. Why was he so angry with her, she thought, she hadn't done anything wrong. She couldn't help but feel that he was jealous of Legolas, but why? He was no more of a friend to her than Eraisuithon was. Could her friendship with Legolas be going farther than she was aware of? She felt more comfortable around Legolas, not to mention the close affection they shared. Besides, why did she feel the need to let go of Legolas's hand in front of Eraisuithon if her and Legolas only had a close friendship? She shook these lingering thoughts off; for this couldn't mean anything, this could mean her friendship was different than her's and Eraisuithon's, right?

As she approached Eraisuithon, she could see his eyes register her approach, but they quickly turned his gaze away. It hurt her to know he was intentionally ignoring her, but this wouldn't stop her from finding out what was wrong.

She walked up next to him and stood close to him, staring in the direction he was. He uncomfortably shifted at her closeness, but staid in his position.

"I do not like when you disregard me" she said to the air.

"Nor do I" he said coldly.

"Oh...so this is what this is about, I see" she said in a slightly amused tone.

Eraisuithon cleared his throat angrily at her comical tone.

"Is that all this is about? You ignoring my existence?" she asked, now turning her gaze to him. He did not look back at her, but she knew her staring at him made him uncomfortable.

"No" he said, trying not to flinch to look at her.

"Well, if you do not tell me what is the matter, I cannot help you", Kelsey said, "and that is unfortunate, seeing as I consider you my friend".

Eraisuithon turned to look at her slowly.

"Oh", he said, his tone edgy, "and am I as equal of a friend as Legolas? Or does he mean more to you than I?"

Finally an answer, she thought, it was jealousy.

"You are jealous?" she said, accusation laced her tone.

"No" he replied defensively, uncomfortably looking away from her.

"Eraisuithon, you are no less of a friend than Legolas, how can you say that?" she asked him.

"I see how you look at him, Kelsey", he said, "it is different. You confide in him more than I, you disappear for long hours, yet you will not tell me what and how you are feeling".

Kelsey breathed exasperatingly. Why was this so important to him? Could he not listen to what she was saying to him? How could he assume that Legolas meant more to her? These questions nagged her brain as she formulated words to say to him to dismiss his worries; her head was swimming with the confusing thoughts she had.

"Legolas has been there at times when I need him", she said, carefully, "but that does not mean you are any less of a friend to me than him. You are one of the first friends I made in this world, and you hold a special place in my heart. I would not be here if it weren't for you. I will remember in the future to include you more in my thoughts and feelings".

Eraisuithon looked up at her comforting eyes and smiled. Her answer seemed to please him.

"Come", she said, "let us go to the feast".

Eraisuithon gave her one last smile and offered her the crook of his arm as he escorted her down the hallway.

She tried to look happy, but the question that she couldn't answer kept cursing her mind.

Did she have more feeling for Legolas than she did Eraisuithon?


	18. Chapter 18-A Secret for Two

_Love all of the reviews! Keep them coming!_

**Chapter 18**

Dinner was served in a grand hall room, with chairs of carved wood and long tables. The room was warmly lit by torches around the room. An array of food was displayed on the table; plates full of greens, nuts and berries were ready for the guests to feast.

All were in attendance to the dinner; all except Frodo, who lay healing in his bed. The guards of Mirkwood that been in Kelsey's party were all sitting at the end of the table with more elves that she did not recognize. Kelsey sat near the head of the table with Legolas, Eraisuithon, Arwen, and the hobbits. Kelsey saw one man that she did not recognize sitting on Lady Arwen's left. He had shoulder length chestnut color hair with a kingly stature. His eyes were a piercing blue, but he looked kind and compassionate. Kelsey could only assume that this was Lord Aragorn. He looked more majestic than the novels could ever describe; but this was something Kelsey hardly noticed. She ate hardly anything, staring deep in thought at her plate. She was confused and she couldn't keep her thoughts together. What made matters worse, she was sitting in between the two elves that perplexed her; Legolas and Eraisuithon.

Why did she feel wedged in between the two of them? Why did she feel compelled to tell her every thought, but not the other? Why was her friendship with them riddled with complication? Maybe if she decided not to be alone with Legolas as often as she had been, it would deter the jealousy of Eraisuithon; but she was never willing to do that! Why should she sacrifice time with someone who has given her safety and solace? She would find that nowhere else, even in Eraisuithon. She knew, deep down, her friendship with Legolas was irreplaceable. She would have to devise a plan in order to keep Eraisuithon's jealousy at bay and allow time with her dear friend.

"My lady?" she suddenly heard a faint voice float into her thoughts. She looked around her quickly to find the owner of the voice. This would prove to be difficult, since many were looking in her direction. She looked at Legolas, searching for an explanation. He pointedly directed his gaze to Aragorn's direction, as if to show her who spoke to her.

Kelsey quickly recovered. "I am sorry, Lord Aragorn", she said, "I seemed to have been lost in thought. What had you wished to say?"

"I was only welcoming you to this land, my lady", Aragorn said, looking rather abashed at her, "and was wondering how you were enjoying your new found home?"

"Oh...I could not be happier, Lord Aragorn", Kelsey said, smiling, "the scenery is more picturesque and intriguing her than my past home. You are able to lose yourself from time to time, which I take joy in from time to time".

"Was your old home not like that?" Merry asked, who say at Aragorn's left.

"No", Kelsey answered, "it was much more crowded, full of people and roads and buildings. There are no such things as adventures there, only greed and self worth. I feel purpose here, and that is something I could have never achieved there".

Silence fell the entire table. Kelsey had not realized until now, but every member of the table was listening to her every word.

"Well, is there anything you miss from home?" Merry asked her imploringly.

She thought of home; more than she had since her arrival. She thought of the music, food, clothes, cars, places, and people. She smiled to herself; remembering some of her favorite things she had left behind.

After quite some time, she found the answer to his question. "I miss the food" she answered, smiling, "there were sweets everywhere. Chocolate cakes and candy bars at your disposal at any store; you did not even have to make it".

Merry and Pippin looked at her as if she had spoken magical words. "I like the sound of that" Pippin said, licking his lips.

"From what I know of hobbits", Kelsey said, starting to laugh "Your appetites are legendary. This does not surprise me that this would sound pleasing to you".

The company at the table chuckled. Kelsey glanced at the hobbits, and they all smiled at her with half full mouths. The irony made her laugh even harder than she was. She already loved the hobbits more than she did before.

The dinner continued with laughter and conversation. Kelsey's mind was completely distracted by the complexity of her relationship with Legolas and Eraisuithon. It was not until after dinner that she was reminded of what had distracted her in the beginning of dinner. As she left the dining room, she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Legolas, his blue eyes looking beseechingly into her eyes.

"I must speak with you", he said quietly to her.

"Not here" she said quickly and shrugged his hand off of her shoulder.

Legolas looked as if he was wounded by her actions. His face was etched with a pain that Kelsey never wished to inflict nor see; she felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she saw his expression.

She looked quickly behind him to ensure that Eraisuithon was not watching; he was currently distracted by a discussion with Lord Elrond.

She discreetly clutched Legolas's hand in hers and looked at him urgently.

"The bridge, meet me, one hour, I will explain everything", she whispered to him.

Bewilderingly, he nodded. She smiled and quickly let go of his hand and rushed away.

It was late in the night when Kelsey left her bed chamber. The air grew cold, and Kelsey threw a shawl around her shoulders as she crept from the room. Erubadhriel had been gone for quite some time and Kelsey was she she could make a quick escape. She silently glided down the corridors that were lit by the haunting moonlight. She wove through the paths and finally made it to their bridge.

Legolas was already there, anxiously pacing in the center of the bridge. As she approached, he quickly looked up and came rushing towards her.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said, his voice sounding sad and distressed.

She grasped both of his hands to comfort him. "Shhh, there is nothing wrong," she said smiling soothingly at him, "everything is alright".

Legolas relaxed slightly at her words, but still remained pensive.

"How can everything be alright when you hardly said anything during dinner?", he said insistently, "when you disappear with Eraisuithon and return full of sadness? What did he say to you?"

As he asked more questions, his voice seemed to reveal more anger.

"He did nothing, Legolas", she said, "he was only concerned that I was wishing your company over his and that he was being neglected'.

Legolas eyes flashed with fury. "And why is our business his concern?" Legolas exclaimed, "It has nothing to do with him!"

Kelsey grew anxious at his rising voice. "That is enough, Legolas" she whispered, "if I did not feel that our time together was important, I would not be standing here with you. But for now, I need you to silence yourself".

Legolas set his jaw and silently surrendered. Kelsey led him to the center of the bridge and they sat together, looking out into the distance.

After they had sat in silence for quite sometime, Kelsey began to speak.

"I do not understand why Eraisuithon is so concerned with our friendship", Kelsey said, "but I do not wish for his jealousy to interfere on the closeness we have. Our friendship means more to me than you know. That is why I have devised a plan".

Legolas turned his gaze on her at these words.

"And what may that be?" he asked.

"Every night, we meet here", Kelsey explained, "we will be able to talk in private; no one to listen or to judge us. Eraisuithon is a friend to me and I do not wish to hurt him, but I cannot lie to myself and say that you do not mean more to me than he".

Kelsey felt a hand rest on hers with these words. She looked up at Legolas to see him smiling down at her.

"Neither can I", he said.

She sighed with relief; everything was going to be okay. She knew that no matter what went wrong, she would have her companion by her side. A wave of exhaustion flooded over her and she rested her head on Legolas's muscular shoulder.

"It will be our little secret" Kelsey whispered to him, closing her eyes in happiness.

He gently laid his head on top of hers and breathed deeply.

"Yes it will", he said quietly.

And the two of them sat in the moonlight together, looking at the stars and enjoying each others company.


	19. Chapter 19-Swim in Moonlight

_Hope everyone had a fabulous weekend! Happy reading!_

**Chapter 19**

Days came and went, filled with many lessons of weaponry for Kelsey. She would rise in the mornings and dress in a tunic, pants, and boots; Erubadhriel would assist in tying her long, dark hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She would then make her way to the weapons room to meet Eraisuithon for her morning sword lesson, where she would learn how to defend and fight until midday. After having a short lunch, she would meet Legolas in the outlining forests of Rivendell to practice her hand archery. They never discussed any personal matters during these sessions; they only focused on the task at hand. It wasn't until their later meetings at the bridge that they would have their intimate discussions, learning more and more about one another as the nights came. No one knew about these meetings; they had learned to hide their secret well and away from prying eyes and ears. Kelsey would never tell anyone, but these meetings were her favorite part of the day.

During one of Kelsey's daily sword lessons, Erubadhriel interrupted them to tell them urgent news.

"I beg your pardon, my lady", Erubadhriel said, "but Lord Elrond has requested your presence in his study".

Kelsey looked at her inquisitively. "Why?" she asked, "he knows I am at my sword lesson now, what could be so important?"

Erubadhriel smiled with excitement. "Gandalf the Grey has arrived", she said.

Kelsey suddenly realized what this meant; she would begin to learn her hand at magic. She looked at Eraisuithon, who smiled back at her happily.

"Lord Elrond has asked if you will attend as well", Erubadhriel said to Eraisuithon.

Kelsey and Eraisuithon both made their way to Lord Elrond's study, where Legolas was waiting at the entrance. Upon their approach, he opened the doors to the study and proceeded inside.

Lord Elrond was standing with a man of tall stature who's back was turned to them. The sound of the door's opening alerted the man to new guests, and he turned around to greet them. Kelsey was welcomed by the face of none other than Gandalf the Grey. His face was surrounded by wiley grey hair down to his shoulders and a long beard cascaded down his chest. His robes were a grey burlap that was worn and tattered. He looked particularly haggard, as if he had been through a long journey.

"Gandalf, may I introduce you to our new guest at Rivendell, Kelsey Willow, the Fainauriel", Lord Elrond said as Kelsey walked forward.

Kelsey curtsied in respect to the wise wizard, who bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the introduction.

"I hope the hospitality of the elves has treated you well, my Lady", Gandalf said to her.

"It has, most assuredly", Kelsey said, "I have been looking forward to meeting you, Gandalf. I have been awaiting when I would learn from you, for I have heard many stories of your skills in the art of magic".

"And I have anticipated our meeting as well, my lady", said Gandalf, "it would be an honor to teach the Fainauriel to control the natural skill born to her".

"Legolas," Lord Elrond chimed into the conversation, "has Kelsey mastered her hand at archery?"

"I believe her skills are adequate to be a agile hunts-woman", Legolas answered.

"Very well", Lord Elrond answered, "then in the place of your bow work, you will be meeting Gandalf here, in this study", he finished, addressing Kelsey now.

Kelsey nodded in response, but she felt her heart sink to her feet. This would mean less hours to spend with her close friend. She would have to make due with this new change; she knew that these lessons with Gandalf were vital to her success in retrieving the dragon offspring.

"Gandalf, you must need rest", Lord Elrond said, ushering servants to help the wizard to his bed chambers, "we will discuss more about the fate of the Fainauriel after you have rested".

"As much as rest would be welcomed", Gandalf said, holding out his hand to halt the servants that rushed to his aid, "I would like to see young Master Frodo. His ailments have reached my ears and I must make sure he is well".

"Very well", Lord Elrond responded, "I will take you there".

Kelsey, Eraisuithon, and Legolas both bowed in respect as they left the study and walked down the corridor. Kelsey and Eraisuithon made their way back to the weapons room, but as they parted ways with Legolas, she noticed that he gave her a pained look from over his shoulder. So as to not raise alarm, she followed Eraisuithon and tried to not pay notice, but his expression did not set easy with her. She would have to wait till tonight, she thought, and then her questions would be answered.

Sword and archery lessons came and went; and before Kelsey could realize the day was almost over, she was sitting at dinner. Gandalf was a new guest at the table, and the hobbits and Aragorn seemed to be thankful for this.

Dinner conitnued after formalities had finished, and Kelsey finished eating quickly. She rushed to her chambers to prepare for her night meeting. She always seemed to take extra care in preparing herself for the meetings; checking her hair and attire to make sure she looked presentable. Erubadhriel began to take notice to her nightly ritual, and with no question would assist her.

"Do you wish your hair to be bound or fall losely, my Lady?", Erubadhriel asked.

"I am not sure", Kelsey said, "what do you think?"

"If it is a man you wish to please, it should fall loosely, my Lady", Erubadhriel said simply.

Kelsey smiled up at her in the mirror. "I don't mean to impress him, I just wish to look presentable", she said.

Erubadhriel nodded quietly and proceeded to brush her tangled hair.

"How long have you known?" Kelsey asked.

"I hardly know what you mean, my lady"Erubadhriel said, trying to sound innocent.

"You are a terrible lier, Erubadhriel", Kelsey laughed, "I know you know. If you must know who I am seeing, it is Legolas".

Erubadhriel looked up at her in the mirror in surprise. "The Prince of Mirkwood?" she asked.

"Yes, but we are only friends" Kelsey said, now turning in her seat to face her.

"I beg your pardon, my Lady, but if this Prince is only your friend, then why take care and attention to your appearance?" Erubadhriel asked.

Kelsey's smile suddenly vanished from her face. She had never thought about this, but it brought light to the burning question that had been riddling her mind for some time now.

"I am sorry, my Lady" Erubadhriel said, seeing Kelsey's reaction, "I did not mean to insult you".

"You did not, Erubadhriel", Kelsey said quietly, "you have only asked me something that has troubled me since I came to Rivendell".

"If it please you, my Lady", Erubadhriel said carefully, "it would be an excellent match to be with the Prince of Mirkwood".

"So I have been told", Kelsey said, her voice sounding far away, "so I have been told".

As Kelsey made her way to the bridge, she looked every which way to make sure her path was clear. As she crept across the courtyard, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Where may you be off to at such an hour?" a female voice said.

Kelsey whirled around to see Arwen, standing alone a few feet away from her.

"I...was headed out for a walk", Kelsey said quickly, "I could not seem to sleep".

Arwen narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her. Kelsey held her breath, trembling in the darkness and hoping that Arwen did not see through her lie.

"It grows late, you should not wander far", Arwen said after several moments, "these are dangerous times".

Kelsey nodded and smiled guardedly at the elf, and proceeded quickly away before she asked anymore questions. She glanced behind her several times as she made her way down the path, making sure she wasn't being followed. It wasn't until she had reached the bridge that she felt safe from pursuit.

Legolas was already awaiting her arrival at the center of the bridge.

"I was followed by the Lady Arwen", she said as she crossed the bridge to join him, "I told her I was taking a night stroll, and she seemed to have believed my lie".

Legolas nodded and glanced behind her warily.

After some moments of silence as they sat together, looking at the stars, Kelsey began to speak.

"Earlier, you seemed troubled", she asked and he turned to face her, "why?"

Legolas sighed in defeat; it was as if he was hoping she had not noticed.

"I was mournful to hear our time spent in the woods would be shortened", Legolas said, "but I understand that you need to learn your capabilities more than you need to learn mine".

Kelsey touched his hand. "We still have our time now" she said comfortingly.

Legolas nodded in acknowledgement. "Tell me about your life before this world", Legolas said, changing the subject.

"Why?", Kelsey asked.

"When the hobbits asked you about your life before", he said, "it made me wonder what more you had to tell, what tales you had that I would never know".

Kelsey smiled at him. "Well, what would you want to hear?"

"What was something you enjoyed in your times of leisure?", he asked.

"I enjoyed dancing", she said, "I enjoyed all types of dancing. I still do, I miss it very much".

"I was already aware of that", he said, but then suddenly looked as if he regretted his words.

"How? Tell me!" she said.

His face was pensive and full of shame. Kelsey had never seen him look this way, and it filled her with worry.

"Remember the time you were in the woods of Mirkwood, alone?" he asked her, not making eye contact.

Kelsey nodded and waited for him to continue, but suddenly she did not need to. Her mind raced and she realized why he seemed so full of embarrassment.

"You! You saw me!", she yelled, but then hushed her voice after remembering where she was, "why did you not tell me before?! Why did you wait to tell me this now?!"

"I did not know what you would think of me", he said, defensively.

Kelsey sat in silence for quite some time, deciding whether she be angry or forgive him for his deceit. Legolas, however, was the first to speak.

"I am sorry", he said, "I hope you do not hold this against me".

Kelsey looked at him, her face stoic. "I do forgive you, but there is something I must do".

Legolas looked at her, confused. "And that is?" he asked.

Without another word, she lightly shoved him into the water of the river. The bridge sat low above the river, and the river was gentle and shallow enough to not be dangerous. Legolas quickly rose to the surface after being completely submerged and looked up at her. Kelsey was succumb by laughter as she watched.

Soaking, he smiled up at her mischievously. She offered him a hand to help him lift himself onto the bridge, but he yanked her hand and pulled her to the water. The water was cold and shocked her, but she did not go too deep; Legolas kept a firm grip on her hand. As she rose to the surface, her ears were filled with Legolas's laughter. It was almost as if it was contagious, for she started laughing with them.

And there they laughed together, splashing in the moonlight.


	20. Chapter 20-Dancing in the Glow

_Such positive reviews from everyone! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying my little project!_

_Happy reading_!

**Chapter 20**

The days went by quickly; Kelsey's sword lessons were going far better than she would have ever imagined, but her lessons with Gandalf had become distressing. The lessons she already had were tiresome; they seemed to drag on for hours with no progress. All Gandalf instructed her to do was relax, concentrate, meditate, and focus. For her active mind, this had proven to be difficult.

"Concentrate", Gandalf droned, the same word he seemed to say everyday to Kelsey. He sat on one of the plush chairs that Elrond had in his study across from Kelsey, watching her with his clever grey eyes.

"I am concentrating", Kelsey managed to say through grit teeth; her eyes shut tightly and her legs folded underneath her.

"Hardly", Gandalf grumbled, "or we would be farther along".

Kelsey opened her eyes quickly and glared at the wizard. She may have admired him and welcomed the opportunity to learn from the wise wizard before, but she was beginning to regret her wish more and more.

"Remember what I told you", Gandalf continued, ignoring her hostile expression, "you must keep a memory in your mind, and focus on that single memory. Choose a strong memory; a memory of love and joy. It will assist you in controlling the power, and wield it to do your will".

Kelsey sighed in frustration, and closed her eyes again to prepare to try again.

I have to remember a strong memory, she thought, a memory that would keep her focus. She searched through the memories of her childhood; nothing seemed to provoke any emotion in her. Her thoughts floated to the memories she had created in this land; the first time she had explored the forest of Mirkwood, waking to the sunshine flooding into her chamber room, the first time Legolas and her had talked on the bridge, the first time he had touched her hand and looked at her with his calming blue eyes...

"Look at your hands, Fainauriel" Gandalf said softly, so as not to startle her.

Kelsey opened her eyes slowly, to see her hands placed in front of her; a ball of blue light hung in the air between her palms. It hoovered delicately in between her palms, dancing playfully as she watched. She flashed a beaming smile to Gandalf, who was looking admiringly at her.

"Congratulations, Lady Willow", he said heartily, "you have mastered one element of your power. This light yields the power of healing and life; it will help you and those who surround you in times of peril. This is what you saw when you saved the life of young Master Frodo".

Kelsey stared in amazement at the ball of light before her. She began to move her hands gracefully through the air and watched the orb rise and fall with every motion she made. She could control it, but how could she use it?

"I wish to use this on object", Kelsey said animatedly to Gandalf, "show me how".

Gandalf pointed to her foot. "It seems as though you may be able to perform some healing on your own extremities" he said, "Move the orb to your wound and hold fast to your memories".

Of course, she thought. She had cut her toe during her sword lesson the other morning, and she had yet to tend to it. She guided the small orb to her foot and concentrated on her memories. As she did, the light illuminated stronger than before and she felt a tingling sensation spread from her toes and climbed her leg.

As the light faded away, she saw her flesh was no longer mayned.

"Now you must master the power to defend and attack", Gandalf said, "your dragons will be able to aid in battle, but you must ultimately learn how to defend the young you were born to protect".

Kelsey nodded eagerly. "I wish to learn more" she said.

"I would advise you to rest, Fainauriel, we will adjourn today and reconvene tomorrow", Gandalf said.

Kelsey sighed, but she did not challenge his demands. She bowed in respect, and hastily walked from the study.

As she made her way through the doors of the study, Lord Elrond swiftly entered the room.

"Gandalf, come at once", Lord Elrond said earnestly, "Frodo has awoken".

Without another word, Gandalf rushed from the room to follow Lord Elrond to Frodo's chambers, leaving Kelsey in the silent study.

That night, Kelsey was first to reach the bridge. As she sat awaiting Legolas's arrival, she began to practice her new found power. She closed her eyes and began to focus on a memory, this time the memory of her and Legolas in the wood practicing archery came to mind. She recalled his soothing tone as he instructed her, and the way her skin tingled when he would touch her arm to guide her.

Then, quicker than before, she felt the light between her raised hands. She smiled as she opened her eyes to see her creation. She let the ball of light dance between her fingers and around her wrist, manipulating it with ease. She flicked her hand as if to throw the ball of light, and it swiftly sailed through the air and it collided with a nearby tree.

"I see your lessons with Gandalf have done you justice", she heard Legolas say close by.

She turned to beam a smile at him. She couldn't help show how proud she was of herself.

"And what can you do with this new found power" Legolas asked.

"Heal", she said excitedly, "I must focus on a memory of joy, then I have complete control of the power". As she said this, she devised another orb into the the palm of one of her hands, and tossed it around lazidazically.

"And what memory dwells in your mind now?" Legolas asked.

Kelsey realized at that moment that she wasn't recalling a moment in her life's timeline, she was only thinking about the present.

"Nothing...I hardly noticed, I must not need a memory", she said as she gently held the orb in her palm.

Her attention was hardly focused on Legolas, who curiously looked fixedly at her face.

She propelled the orb high into the air and it flew endlessly into the sky until it dimmed. She watched until the light had dwindled and then looked at Legolas.

"I hear Frodo has awoken", she said to him, catching him off guard as he watched the sky in amazement.

"Yes", he said unevenly, "I have been asked to a council midday tomorrow".

Kelsey nodded in understanding. The Council of Elrond in Imladris, Kelsey remembered. "Has Lord Elrond discussed the nature of this council meeting?" she asked him.

"No", he said plainly, "Eraisuithon will also be in attendance, and so will Gandalf".

"It looks as if I may need to preoccupy myself then", Kelsey said.

"It seems as if you have already found a preoccupation", Legolas said, gesturing to her hands.

They laughed and sat together for quite some time, talking until the moon hung high in the sky.


	21. Chapter 21-The Turn of Tides

_Sorry for the delayed post! Busy week!_

_Happy reading!_

**Chapter 21**

As Kelsey made her way through the wood in the night, she could never recall a time when she had been happier. She had mastered her new found skill, she was in a place she had never dreamed she would be privy of seeing, and she had her dear friend Legolas at her side. There could be no greater happiness, she thought.

It was not until her head rested on her pillow and her eyes were shut that her dreams brought the memory of the pending change that was to occur. In the mist of her dreams, she was holding hands with Legolas and facing him, smiling up at him. As he looked down upon her, she suddenly saw a shiny object fly through the air between them. After her eyes came to focus, she saw the ring, the One Ring, floating delicately in the air between their faces. Legolas's attention was drawn to it, and he suddenly pulled away from her. As the ring glided away from her through the air, Legolas followed, as if in a trance. Kelsey was screaming his name over and over, but her cries fell upon deaf ears. He faded away into the distance, and Kelsey collapsed to the ground in sadness. As quickly as he left, the light around her changed from dim and peaceful to fiery and bright. Kelsey could see before her, the Great Eye; burning its fury at her and the dark tongue of Mordor filled the air.

Kelsey woke suddenly; her body covered in a dew of sweat. Her breath was quickened and she could hear a deafening scream in the air. It wasn't until Erubadhriel rushed into the room that she realized it was her own scream she was hearing. Erubadhriel was followed by several guards and Eraisuithon, who all looked quickly around the room to find the source of Kelsey's terror.

"My Lady!", Erubadhriel said breathlessly as she rushed to her side, "what is the matter?"

"Nightmare...", Kelsey struggled to say. She had ceased from screaming, but her screams were replaced by heaving sobs that rattled her chest.

Eraisuithon was now at her side, looking at her with a brow furrowed in concern. He gently touched her sweat covered hand to console her.

"What was the dream about, Kelsey?" Eraisuithon pressingly asked.

Kelsey wouldn't dare tell anyone about her dream; even in her distraught state she knew it would reveal too much. She knew what her dream meant, it was the haunting reminder that her happiness was soon coming to an end. How foolish could she have been, to think that this wouldn't have happened? Nine were in the fellowship, not eight. It was selfish for her to think that the fate of the ring would be changed for her own gain. Legolas would be one of the nine, and he would no longer be with her or accompany her on her travels. She would lose him, possibly indefinitely, if she did not succeed. The thought of this ached her heart.

"My Lady?" Eraisuithon said sternly, looking into her far-away eyes.

Her focus quickly came to her, and she looked at Eraisuithon. "It was nothing, I saw Sauron, and the ring, that is all".

Eraisuithon looked at her skeptically, as if he knew there was something she was withholding from his knowledge.

Before another question left his lips, she heard another elf enter her chambers in a rush. She looked to see Legolas, the one person she regretted to see, enter the room. Her tears had stopped before, but his presence made the the tears well in her eyes.

Legolas quickly crossed the room to sit beside her; his face riddled with concern and a hint of determination. Before he took his place next to her, he seemed to remember who was present; he halted quickly beside her and looked at her, trying to mask his expression.

"I heard screams, what has happened?" Legolas asked authoritatively.

"Kelsey had a nightmare, my Prince" Eraisuithon answered, "she says she saw the Eye of Sauron".

Legolas quickly looked at her, as if to ask for more. She looked purposefully at him, as if to tell him there was more. He seemed to understand, and looked at Eraisuithon once again.

"Eraisuithon, take these guards to the outermost walls of the city and make sure all is well", Legolas said, "I will see to Lady Willow's protection. Erubadhriel please fetch the Lady something to drink".

Eraisuithon nodded in acknowledgement, and led the guards to their assigned posts. Erubadhriel quietly left Kelsey's side and did as Legolas had asked. As quickly as it had happened, only her and Legolas were left in the room.

Legolas waited until he was sure the guards were well on their way, and he sat next to her on her bed. He grasped her hand with one of his and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear with the other. Kelsey's tears began steadily cascading down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away.

"Tell me, what was this dream about?" Legolas said gently to her as she cried silently.

Kelsey was consumed with her thoughts; she had to make a decision that could change the fate of the Ring and the Fellowship. Would she be selfish, and not tell Legolas of his pending journey? She knew that if the choice was put before him, he would decide to accompany her, and the balance of fate would be askew. If she were to do this, the Ring could potentially never reach Mordor; she could never live knowing that she were responsible changing the fate of Middle Earth and leading it to its doom. She would have to do the unthinkable; she would have to encourage Legolas to leave her, and go with the Fellowship.

It wasn't for quite some time that Kelsey said words to Legolas; thought he dutifully waited patiently for her response.

"You must do something for me", Kelsey said, her voice hoarse from the screams.

"Anything", Legolas said delicately, "tell me".

"There will come a time", Kelsey said, carefully choosing her words and trying hard to hold her tears, "that you will have to choose between what assisting me with my retrieval of the dragons, or to leave on your own journey. You must promise me that you will not follow me; it is not your destiny".

Legolas looked at her, abashed by her words. "Why would you say this?" he said.

"My dream told me of your destiny, and I cannot deny it any longer", Kelsey said, "the Council will meet tomorrow, and decide the only way to vanquish the evil power of Sauron will be to destroy the ring in the fires it was forged in. It will be decided that a company of people must go with the ring bearer to the Mordor and protect him. This task will be appointed to you, and you must go with them".

Legolas looked more bewildered by the second; she could see his eyes were filled with anguish, as if her words were piercing his heart.

"I would wish, more than anything, for you to come with me to the eastern lands", Kelsey continued, her voice wavering in sorrow, "but I cannot prevent your fate".

Legolas's pained expression made Kelsey's heartache. He rose from his seat and stared vacantly out the window.

"I must go with you", he said, "it is my duty to protect you, the Fainauriel, no matter where you may travel. I have an obligation to my people, to Middle Earth, to...you".

At his last words, he slowly looked upon Kelsey where she sat on her bed. His eyes told of the pain he felt, and Kelsey could not help but feel fault for his pain.

She crossed the room so she stood next to him. As he returned his gaze to aimlessly stare out her window, and she moved to rest her head on his shoulder and looked out into the distance with him. She clasped her hands around his hand and held it in hers delicately.

"You mean more to me than anyone ever has in this lifetime", she said, faintly in a whisper, "and I grieve the day our fates will lead us down opposite paths. Our paths will soon cross again, and we will be happy once again".

Kelsey felt Legolas's head turn sharply to look down at her, and she lifted her head. His eyes were an icy blue and bore into her soul, his brow was furrowed in frustration.

"I cannot leave you", he said, his voice strained, "I cannot let you risk your life without me by your side, to protect you from death. I am...devoted to you".

At this, Kelsey felt her innards twist. Could this be what had been addling her mind this whole time? Did her friendship with Legolas mean more to her because it went past the bonds of friendship, because they were love? Her mind raced and her hands shook like a leaf in the wind.

"What are you saying?" she said, her voice caught up in her throat.

"I love you", he said, his voice no louder than a whisper, and his piercing blue eyes softening as he looked upon her face.

Kelsey's mouth hung open in shock. The word that answered all of her questions and that made everything clear to her had left his lips. She stood before him, trembling with nerves, and breathed in to say her next words.

"I...love you", she said, looking up at him. She could hardly believe the words she had just uttered.

And then he moved close to her, until his face was inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she closed her eyes; her head was swimming, intoxicated by his closeness. Then she felt him move and touch his lips to hers, and he kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22-The Secret Continues

_Wow! I cannot believe all of the followings overnight! Thank you all so much!_

**Chapter 22**

It was a dream, she thought. This was her imagination running away with her, and that soon she would wake to find herself in her bed safe and sound. She forced her eyes to open and saw, to her dismay, that this no dream; she was indeed kissing Legolas. Shock rushed through her body at the sudden realization, and she thrust him away; her face frozen in a look of astonishment.

"What have you done?" she said, in a barely audible whisper.

Legolas cast her a flustered look. "I am sorry", he said, anxiously, "I do not know what came over me".

Kelsey scrutinized his face as he looked back at her, and immediately regretted her actions. She knew that her love for him was true, but her surprise made her recoil unnecessarily. She wished nothing more than to take back what she did and return to his safe arms once more.

"No, I am sorry", she said, moving closer to him, "I shouldn't have reacted in such a manner. This is all happening so fast, I never realized you had these feelings, that I had these feelings. I thought our companionship was only...

"You have no need to tell me what I know", he said as he gently placed a finger on her lips, to hush her rambling tongue. Her face reddened in embarrassment.

"We cannot deny our affections for each other", he said as his finger moved from her mouth to trace her jaw line, "Our loyalty to one another goes past the bounds of friendship, and I am dedicated to you".

Kelsey eyes searched his face as he said these words. She could see the adulation in his eyes as he admired her. She felt a rush of happiness rush through her; all of her worries of his pending journey and their separation left her. She knew that all that mattered to her was the here, and the now. For so long in her life, she had run from affection from men because she had never found anyone worthy of her love. But now, this elf had managed to fight his way through her walls, and truly loved her for every part of her being. Even her new found powers and gift had not deterred him from courting her. In spite all that was to come, she knew that with his love and loyalty would carry her through any obstacles that came in her path.

This sudden wave of emotion that came over her filled her with confidence. She rose to the tips of her toes and stood high, so she was almost eye level with the elf. She steadied herself, wrapping her arms around his narrow neck. She swiftly moved her face to meet his, to kiss him once again.

The kiss started slowly, but then grew in passion. Time seemed to stand still as they relished in their kiss. It was almost as if the world faded around them, and all that existed was them in the world.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from the doorway. They pulled away from each other to see Erubadhriel, standing in the threshold with a tray of beverages, her mouth agape.

"Erubadhriel!", Kelsey exclaimed as she rushed to the door, relieving her of the tray she was holding.

Erubadhriel, realizing her mouth was ajar, shut it promptly. Her face read of confusion as she looked at Kelsey.

"I am sorry", Kelsey said quickly, "I did not realize you were returning".

Erubadhriel took a moment to collect her thoughts, and her gaze switched interchangeably between Kelsey and Legolas skeptically.

"I trust", she began to say, "that you do not anyone to hear of this?"

Kelsey and Legolas exchanged a look of bemusement, hesitantly waiting for either to reply. There had been no discussion of privacy or terms of courtship. Kelsey expeditiously thought of a response, and assertively answered before Legolas had the chance.

"We wish it to be kept reticent", she said, hoping it was the correct answer.

"Very well", Erubadhriel said, a small mischievious smirk emerging on her lips.

"What?" Kelsey said defensively. The look Erubadhriel held on her face made her worry, thinking she had ill intentions with the knowledge of their private interlude.

"Congratulations to you both", Erubadhriel said, "for allowing yourselves to comprehend what all who surround you knew to be true".

At her response, Legolas and Kelsey looked at her in astonishment. Never had they expected this response, nor had they comprehended the fact that their efforts to keep their meetings private had leaked out into their social atmosphere; making their affection obvious to those close to them. This explained Eraisuithon's pending suspicions of her constant need for time alone with Legolas, she thought.

Erubadhriel turned on her heel to leave and she could be heard quietly chuckling as she reveled their stunned reactions.

Legolas cast Kelsey a look of disappointment after Erubadhriel was away from her bed chamber.

"Reticent", he said in a tone of disdain, "Have we not hidden in the shadows long enough? If your handmaiden knows of our adoration for each other, then others have been aware. We cannot live a life of lies".

"I am aware of that", Kelsey said, defensively. She may love the elf, but never would she allow him to talk to her like a child, being lectured for her decisions.

"What shall we do?", he asked her, trying to calm his obvious irritation.

"We must tell those who we hold dear", she said, "But we must keep our secret safe guarded. We cannot risk the Dark Lord knowing of us; for he will use it against us. You are meant to protect the ring bearer, which means you must have nothing to leave you vulnerable against his dark power. I am the Fainauriel, and I must safeguard myself from the evil lord. If he knows of us, he will do everything to try to destroy us. The less those around us know, the greater chance of survival we have".

Legolas, not completely satisfied by her words, nodded in agreement.

"My love for you will not falter", he said, "and I understand your request. I wish nothing more than to present you as my companion, and my beloved".

"As long as the Dark Lord lives", she said, gently taking his hands in hers, "we cannot take that risk. My love for you will remain strong, and I will care it with me".

Legolas seemed more at ease, and smiled down at her. She looked up into his eyes and tenderly smiled back.

Abruptly, Legolas broke his gaze to look at the sun's location, and registered the time to be midday.

"I must go to the Council, it is time", he said, his eyes flashing in the sunlight.

He lifted her hands to meet his lips, and lightly placed a kiss on their interlacing fingers.

"Till we meet tonight", he said, and gave her one last loving glance.

And swiftly, he made his way through the doorway and down the stairwell, making his way to Imlardis, to learn of his journey.


	23. Chapter 23-Facing Fears

_Sorry for the long pause in writing everyone! I did have a marvelous venture in the woods this weekend, and made sure to bring a pen and notebook. I wrote a chapter as I looked at the wondering wilderness around me. I have to say being lost amongst the trees gives one an excellent muse to write a chapter._

_Happy reading!_

**Chapter 23**

The day seemed to crawl by slowly as Kelsey waited for the moment she could once again be with Legolas. She practiced her sword work, honed her focus to use her power, and walked the endless pathways of Rivendell, but not even the golden leaves of the trees could distracted her from her pending agitation. She wished she could disappear with her powers and listen to all that was said in Imlardis. It finally came time for her to make her way to the bridge to meet him, and her heart fluttered with excitement. She paced the length of the bridge in anticipation, until Legolas emerged from the shadows. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his elegant figure; she finally would have answers to her numerous questions.

"How did it go? What was said? Did they ask you questions? Did you answer?", she asked, hardly taking time to breathe.

Legolas chided her as she nervously stood before him, paying no heed to her questions.

"You need not be so worried", he said, trying to console her.

"Do not avoid me", she said, her tone held a hint of warning.

"It all went as you foretold", he said, ,gently guiding her down th4e bridge by a light grasp on her hand.

"Were you chosen to be a member of the Fellowship?" she asked, her nerves more managed this time.

"Not formly", he said, "However, I was brought under the confidence of Lord Elrond after the council, where he told me of my destiny to be in the company of Frodo, the ring bearer".

"Did he know of my dream", she asked; her mind started to race with anxiety. If Lord Elrond knew the true meaning of her dream, it could affect the turn of events and he could retract his offer to Legolas to attend the journey of the Fellowship.

"He did not", he said, but his face held a look of disappointment as if he had more to say, though he held his tongue.

"What is it?" she pried.

"Eraisuithon has been requested to accompany you to the Eastern Lands", Legolas said, his head hung as he regretfully told her the unfortunate news.

Kelsey's face tightened in apprehension. She had not comprehended the possibility of Eraisuithon being her escort. She recalled the conversation that happened between them days prior, and his assumptions to her relationship with Legolas. She had been unsure of her feelings for Legolas at that time, but now they were evident. The resolution to the situation would be to simply tell him, but she knew she may risk losing a friendship she had come to rely on since her arrival to this strange world. It would have to be dealt with later, she thought.

"It is what has to be done", she said matter-of-factly, after several moments.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"What I must", she said, "and I must tell him. I cannot hide from him what would hurt him most. If I venture alone due to my honesty, that is the risk I will take".

Legolas nodded in approval. "You have grown since you came here", he said thoughtfully, smiling proudly at her.

"What doy ou mean?" she asked, trying to not take offense to his words. If he was implying she was immature at her arrival to Middle Earth, he would be being impertinent; something Kelsey despised. No one had the right to call attention to her imperfections, she thought, not even someone she had grown to love. She would, however, give him a chance to speak his mind before she defended herself.

"Once before, you would be the one to confront those who provoked you, impetuously I may add", he said, an amused smile played on his lips, "Now, you demonstrate poise and grace as you approach obstacles. You are one that is truly worth of the gift of the Fainauriel".

Kelsey's face flushed in flattery. She acknowledged her personal growth had increased since her arrival to Middle Earth, but she had never thought he would have noticed.

"I am surprised", she said, "that my brash manner did not deter you from bestowing your affections to me".

"It was this brash manner that attracted me to your side", he said, "but to see what you have become; I am proud to have your heart and to give you mine".

Happiness welled in her breast as she looked into his eyes. Never before had she loved someone who had loved her not only for her strengths, but for her faults and flaws. In all of her years of life, she had heard of stories where a maiden would fall in love with a man, and he would love her purely for the fact she was independent, strong, confident, and with imperfections. She would have never imagined that she would be the one to live out the stories from the pages in her books. She took comfort in knowing that the fairy tales were true, and that one could be loved in their entirety, and not for the attributes that so chose to expose. This realization also brought to light that in all the stories she read, where two star-crossed lovers were separated by fate; they eventually were brought back together. The Dark Lord and fate were against Kelsey and Legolas now, but love would always prevail, and she would see him once again.

Kelsey laid her head on Legolas's muscular shoulder, and together they said hand in hand, listened to the crickets song that filled the night air.

Several days came and went, her skills improving day by day and the passion in Kelsey and Legolas's relationship intensified. There had yet to be a perfect time for her to talk to Eraisuithon, and she was undoubtedly thankful for that. She knew, that her dilemma would soon be unavoidable.

After Gandalf felt her skills with her healing orb were adequate, he decided it was time to move forward with her lessons and teach her defense and attack elements of her power.

"Imagine", the old wizard said, "that your enemy is before you. Place your hands before you, and then...advance your enemies away from you. This will assist you in battle when your dragons cannot defend you. Anyone that means to harm you will not be able to touch you".

Kelsey nodded as she listened to her adviser's words. She closed her eyes, and began to picture a beastly orc running in front of her; a large, jagged ax held above his head. It's face was contorted in a gruesome scream; his grimy lips curled to reveal sharp, flesh-tearing teeth. His yellow eyes glowed in malice as he rushed towards Kelsey.

Instinctively, she threw her arms in front of her and made to push the orc away from her. The orc went flying from her, and landed with a loud thud several feet from her. As it landed, a humanistic groan came from the creature.

Kelsey's eyes flew open to find Gandalf, sitting several feet from her, as if he had been thrown to the ground. He was groaning, trying to bring himself to his feet with his twisted wood staff. Kelsey gasped in dismay at the sight of him, and rushed to aid him in his efforts to stand.

"I am sorry, Lord Gandalf", she said, quickly, "I did not mean to harm you".

"Indeed", he said, finally bringing his withered figure to a standing position, "I am unharmed, my Lady. In fact, I am impressed you have mastered this power so expeditiously; I thought this would take us longer to perfect than it has".

Kelsey bowed in respect to her teacher; she appreciated the acknowledgement he paid to her hard work.

"I feel that this is all we shall do for the day", he said, "or I may never be able to leave Rivendell alive at the rate you are learning. Our next lesson, meet me at the northern gates of Rivendell".

Kelsey bowed again, and made her way out of the study.

It had been weeks since she had seen her horse, Miriel. She wondered how the horse faired, and if the elves of Rivendell had tended to her well.

She made her way down the winding pathways to the stables of Rivendell, where stalls of horses lined a long hallway. Kelsey made her way down the ominous hallway, looking to and fro to find the stall that held Miriel. After several moments of searching, she found the Palomino; she whinnied in happiness at the sight of Kelsey.

"You recognize me still", Kelsey said, opening the gate to her stall. She went to the horse and threw her arms around her broad neck, embracing her. She moved to stroke Miriel's face, and placed a tender kiss on her velvet nose.

"I am sorry I haven't been to see you, Miriel", she said softly to the horse, "I have been so caught up in things, I hardly had the time".

Miriel placed her head against her shoulder and Kelsey ran her fingers through the horses white mane. The horse seemed healthy and well tended to, and Kelsey was thankful to the elves that had taken care of her in her absence.

"She seems pleased to see you", Kelsey heard a man's voice say behind her. She turned to see Eraisuithon, standing at the entrance of the stall.

Her pulse quickened as she looked at her dear friend. This would be the moment that she had been dreading, and she could feel it approaching at every passing second.

Miriel snorted, she could feel her master's agitation.

"Eraisuithon", she said, leaving the horses side, "I must speak with you".

"I should say so", he said, smiling down at her, "I have yet to speak with you besides our lessons for quite some time now. You always seem to be...preoccupied. Having the power of magic must be getting to your head, hm?"

"Please, Eraisuithon", she said, somberly, "there is no time for humor. I must speak with you about something".

Eraisuithon's smile dropped as he looked at her, seeing her face and tone had no humor in it.

"What is it, my Lady?" he asked, sternly.

"Before, you said once", she began, swallowing the nerves that crawled up her throat, "that you felt my feelings for Legolas were stronger than my feelings for you. At that moment, I did not pay notice to this. In a turn of events, I see that my love for Legolas goes past the bounds of friendship. Regretfully, my love for you remains in the restrictions of friendship. I am sorry".

She could see Eraisuithon's face was not etched with anger and pain. He averted his eyes from her face to his feet, and for sometime he stared at them in silence.

"Please forgive me", Kelsey said, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"I have done nothing", he said, "but loyally serve you as a friend and guardian since your arrival to Middle Earth; ever faithfully remaining at your side. I waited, patiently, for the moment to tell you my love for you. My endurance has been to no avail, for you have love for another. How could you not know my feelings for you? Timelessly I showed you dedication that only a lover should, and not a friend. And you must have known this before, when we spoke, why would you hide this from me and let me pine in vain?"

I am sorry", she said, with a pained expression, "I should have told you sooner. I love you as a friend, and that is all I can give to you".

Eraisuithon eyes glinted in anger. "I cannot return those feelings, you have wounded my heart and I want nothing more from you".

And with those words, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the stables, leaving Kelsey alone with Miriel. Kelsey turned hastily to bury her face in Miriel's mane, and there she cried over her lost friendship.


	24. Chapter 24-Rise to the Challenge

_Happy reading!_

**Chapter 24**

The next day, Kelsey awoke to a gray sky; rain was lightly falling, making the air misty. Kelsey slowly opened her eyes and was instantly soothed by the rain falling to the ground outside her windows. She had always enjoyed the sound of rain; it gave her comfort and relaxed her. For several moments, yesterday's events had completely left her mind, until they silently came back to her; like a dark storm cloud that covers the brilliant sun. She felt her heart drop and stomach sink to her toes. The whole interlude between her and Eraisuithon depressed her; so much so that she hardly ate anything at last night's dinner. When she saw Legolas that night, they sat in silence; he implored as to what had occurred, but she couldn't bring herself to relay the story. She forced herself to rise from bed and ready for the day; today she was to have her lesson with Gandalf at the northern walls of Rivendell. Erubadhriel assisted in preparing her tunic, boots, and hair; she silently worried about Kelsey's somber mood, but didn't say a word. Just as the last knot was tied on her boots, Legolas emerged at the doorway. He was dressed in his elvish armor, and his bow and quiver were fastened to his back.

"What are you doing here?" Kelsey asked, her tone sullen.

"Gandalf requested my presence to you lesson today", he said, handing her a sword that he carried.

Erubadhriel sensed she was no longer needed, and she quietly slipped out of the bedchamber.

"What is this for?" she asked as she grasped the sword.

"Today, you will be attending a scouting mission", he explained, "Miriel is awaiting you at the stables. you will be able to practice your sword and powers on this mission".

Kelsey nodded, but she lacked enthusiasm. Legolas briskly walked to her and demanded her attention with his sharp, blue eyes.

"Kelsey, you must focus", he said, "you cannot be distracted as we venture out. Orcs are raiding the outer walls of these lands, and they aim to kill all who cross their path. What has happened is unfortunate, but you must press on".

"How can I?", she said, defensively, "knowing that I am responsible for the pain of someone else? I am now to journey in Middle Earth alone to fend for myself, all of this could have been avoided".

"You had no intention to hurt him", he said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "to torment yourself on matters you cannot control will leave you hopeless. He should have known your heart belonged to another".

"I should have told him sooner", she said, her voice shaking as she strained to speak. Her words felt trapped in her throat, as if a heavy lump of guilt held them back. She was full of regret, wishing she could have been more truthful with her friend. She deep down knew her feelings for Legolas before they had been evident, and the least she could have done was tell him to avoid this.

"You must not think this way", he said, with a voice full of desperation, "you must focus on your present task. If Eraisuithon is any true friend at all, he will return to your side".

Kelsey began to realize the elf's words were true. She must quelth her woes and press on; two eggs, two dragons depended on her to save them from Sauron's dark powers. She may have to fend for herself, but to encompass herself with anguish would only bring her farther from her task. She must stay strong and fight her way to the end; with or without his friendship. She would have Legolas by her side, and that is all she needed.

"Where would I be without you?" she said, smiling at him.

Legolas's face relaxed as he saw her spirit lift.

"You would live, but it may be more of a challenge", he said, a sarcastic smile played on his lips.

Kelsey laughed blissfully and pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes.

She was thankful for his support and caring manner, and she was happy to bestow her affections to him.

He raised his head, and placed a kiss on her brow.

"Come", he said, "our friends await us at the gate".

Kelsey wished she could enjoy this moment longer, but duty would pull her away.

The two hastily left the bed chamber, off to the day's adventure.

The two made their way to the gate riding horses; Kelsey upon Miriel and Legolas upon a white appaloosa.

As the two approached the gate, Kelsey could see a large company waiting for them. The company consisted of Gandalf, a dwarf of red hair and small beady eyes that could be seen through a wily beard, Eraisuithon, and two men. One of the men was Aragorn, who was wearing a tattered, black cloak and a dark tunic; an elegant sword was dangling from his belt. The other man wore a dark, leather tunic with chainmail; his auburn hair was shoulder length and his chin covered with an auburn beard. The man held a dark, mischievous glint in his eyes, one Kelsey did not trust. Kelsey could only assume that the newcomers were Gimli and Boromir. All were riding horses and were equipped for battle.

She was taken aback by Eraisuithon's presence, and she could not help but notice his avoidance of her gaze. She reluctantly pressed forward; she was not going to let his awkward manner deter her from pursuing her destiny.

"My Lady," Gandalf said, grandly, "I believe you have yet to be introduced to Gimli, Son of Gloin and Boromir, Son of the Steward of Gondor".

Both bowed their heads at the mention of their names.

"Lady Kelsey", Gandalf cotninued, "is a pupil of mine. She will be joining us for training".

Kelsey nodded respectfully; she understood that Gandalf seemed cryptic as to the purpose of her presence. She could see Gimli and Boromir suspiciously glance around the company, knowing that there was more to be told of her presence. Kelsey wondered why the wizard chose not to tell them, but she would not question.

"Now then", the wizard pressed on, "Orcs have been seen on the foothills just beyond these walls, and it is our mission to stop them. Let us ride, and let these ORcs taste our steel".

The company rode forward, not joined by several elvish guards, but Gandalf remained behind to speak with Kelsey and Legolas.

"We will allow the others to fight in the lower hills", he said in a hushed tone, "However, you must remain with me and Legolas. There you will be able to test the last element of your power, without the others knowing. We must be on our guard, for not all in this company are to be trusted".

She nodded curtly at the wizard, as if to understand his hidden message. She knew he referred to Boromir, and she could sense it too. His soul was flooded in darkness; a darkness only the Ring consume one's soul with.

She urged her horse on, and the three made their way through the ominous gates, and to the wastelands outside of Rivendell.


	25. Chapter 25-The Last Power

_Hope everyone is alright this week. It seems to be a tumultuous week for everyone surrounding me, and I hope you all are safe, well, and sound. _

_Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 25**

As the company trudged through the wind and rain that whipped across their faces, Kelsey clutched her cloak to tightly wrap around her small, trembling body. The weather had worsened since their departure, but there was no sense in turning back. She was determined to finally prove herself to her teacher, and her love; she wanted to show them more than anything that she was ready for her upcoming departure to the faraway lands of the east.

Not too far from the grand gates of the tucked-away city, There was a small clearing of less dense trees that carved through tall cliffs. The cliffs looked dense with trees, but wide enough to have a pathway. The company gradually separated; Gandalf, Legolas, and Kelsey switchbacking their way up the cliffside, and the rest exploring the valley. It was not long before Kelsey and her companions were covered by the trees, making it almost impossible for the company they had left behind to see where they were.

"There have been orcs spotted in this part of the wood", he said in a hushed tone as they rode, "we must leave our horses here if we wish to not alert them of our presence".

Legolas swiftly jumped from the back of his horse, and extended a hand to aid Kelsey in her descent. She eagerly accepted his gesture, and leapt down from her steed. Fear welled in her lungs, what if this would be the last time she would see the light of day? What if she wasn't as ready as she thought and she was heading towards her demise? She clutched to the hilt of the sword on her belt to help steady her nerves, but it was to no avail. She looked at Legolas and hoped he would be the answer to her silent plea for strength. He looked at her, and his piercing blue eyes and warm smile was all she needed to press on through the foreign wilderness. She knew she was ready, and she would take down any orc that came across her path.

"Now", Gandalf said, breaking the silence, "we must discuss your new power that you have yet to discover. It is your attack spell; the one spell you will know that will destroy your enemies before you. It is bestowed to the Fainauriel to harness the same fiery powers as her dragons; to smite ones enemy down with a blaze. In order to do this, you must focus on the task before you. You must never falter, for a weak heart will never hold in battle. Do this, and you will be ready for your journey".

Kelsey nodded, knowing that she was up for the challenge. The three began to make their way through the trees; no pathway aided them through the dense forest. On any other day, Kelsey would have admired the surrounding wildlife and enjoyed being surrounded by it, but she was too focused to pay heed to anything except the approach of a possible enemy. It seemed as if hours had passed before they had heard, in the distance, a brutish howl of a wild Orc. Immediately, the three crouched down so as not to be seen in the brush. The gurgling, spitting sounds of the Orcs grew closer and closer; they sounded like elephants tearing through the wood. From her hiding place, she could hardly see how many there were. Legolas, who was crouched down only a few feet from her, held up three fingers to her. Three; three orcs were heading their direction, one orc for each of them. For now, this would be a manageable number, but Kelsey knew more would be to come when her and her companions made their attack.

Kelsey could hear the footsteps grow closer and closer, and the sharp, gruesome tongue of Mordor was being exchanged by them. She had no knowledge as to what they were saying, but she could only imagine it wasn't pleasant.

They were close now, almost close enough to attack; she could hear their vile snorting a few feet away. Her pulse quickened, and her heart leapt to her throat in nerves. Sweat accumulated on her brow and upper lip; her breaths were short and made her head dizzy.

"Hault!" one of the orcs grunted savagely, and the three orcs stopped in the woods, listening to their surroundings. Kelsey's heart stopped beating, they could sense them.

She looked to Gandalf, who behind a nearby tree. His staff was held across his chest, making him completely unison with the shadow of the tree. He made eye contact with her and Legolas, and held a finger to his lips.

"Who goes there!?" the orc yelled, his voice sounding venomous.

Kelsey waited, like a cat stalking its prey. Her heart was now in a full on race, and its deafening thump was making it hard to hear.

Gandalf suddenly moved into view, standing tall before the Orcs; his staff made ready. Kelsey and Legolas rose from her hiding places, to be greeted by the stunned faces of the slimey Orcs.

The beasts drew their swords, but not in time. Gandalf pierced the ground with the end of his staff; a white light threw the three off of their feet, and they lay on the ground several feet from the trio of warriors.

"Make ready" Gandalf said, and Kelsey and Legolas had their weapons drawn and ready for battle. The orcs were rattled for only a few seconds, but then they were back on their feet and running towards them. Legolas quickly shot on the orcs straight between the eyes and it fell before his feet. Gandalf struck the orc closest to him continually with the end of his staff, and he swung it around with agility that Kelsey would never had expected to see from the old wizard. Kelsey looked straight ahead to see her orc, and her first victim, charging her. She made her sword ready, and artfully cut the air around her with her sword, fending off the orcs every deathly blow. She quickly struck his sword hand with the cutting edge of her sword, and she could hear the orcs blade clatter to the ground. She swung around and made her last killing strike, landing the biting teeth of her blade into the vulnerable neck of the beast. The blade went clean through the Orcs neck, and its head came tumbling of its pedestal and down the ground; it rolled and touched her feet as the rest of its body clattered to the ground.

Kelsey stared down at the Orcs vulgar head; its eyes were open in a glazed-over panic and its snake-like tongue hung lazily from its gaping mouth. She had done it, she had killed her first orc.

She felt Legolas place a proud hand on her shoulder, and she was brought back to reality from her dazed silence of her success.

"Well done, Lady Willow" Gandalf said, smiling proudly at his pupil.

Kelsey wished there was more time to celebrate her conquest, but shrieks of approaching orcs filled the air.

"Make ready, try to use your power to fend them off" Gandalf said hastily to Kelsey.

Legolas drew a new arrow from his quiver on his bow and made ready for his first target. Kelsey placed her right hand in front of her, preparing to use her power as she never had before. The orcs came closer, hidden by the darkness of the trees. As soon as one came into view, Legolas gracefully shot him down with a "twang" of his bow. But as he shot one down, two more would be seen in its place. The herd drew closer, and Kelsey could feel her pulse quicken in nerves.

No!. she thought, and quickly shut her eyes. She had just defeated her first orc, and there was no way she would allow her nerves to destroy her quest. She could do this, she knew she was able. She breathed deeply, easing her racing pulse. She felt her courage come back to her, and she opened her eyes, full of determination and rage to defend herself, her teacher, and her love against the dark slaves of Sauron.

And then she felt it...as if her hand had caught fire and she saw the red blaze expel from her extended palm. The stream of fire catapulted towards the orcs, and struck them down; lighting their monstrous bodies aflame. They screamed their deafening screams as they thrashed, dying slowly as the fire melted their flesh. Then they fell to the forest floor, in a heap of bones and charcoaled hide. Not an orc was in sight now, just smell of burn carion filled the air. None of the brush had ignited; the light falling rain had ensured the safety of the surrounding nature.

"Bravo!" Gandalf said loudly, and Legolas proudly looked at Kelsey.

Kelsey had done it, she had finally mastered her power and was a skilled warrior. She had never thought herself to be this, and she remembered how small she had felt when she had come to this world. Now, she was strong and full of resilience, and she was ready.

And apparently she was not the only one, for her companions looked with her with what she could only perceive as admiration.

"You are ready, Fainauriel" Gandalf said, "you leave Rivendell tomorrow".

Kelsey felt herself buzz with excitement. She had done it, all of her hard work had paid off. Her mind was racing, she had never expected that she would leave so soon. She had so much to do, so much to prepare. She looked at Legolas, hoping to see happiness, but the expression that greeted her sent her heart down to her feet.

It was sadness, she could see it. He was standing there, his face frozen in a stunned silence, but his eyes looked wounded. A realization struck her, like a punch to her chest; she was going to be leaving someone she had grown to love, possibly never to see him again.

The whole company returned to Rivendell, tired and worn from the day's journey. The company that had staid in the lower hills had killed several orcs during their journey, and were all ready to rest their aching muscles and feed their rumbling bellies. As the rest had left their horses to be attended by the stable elves, Kelsey wished to personally escort Miriel to the stables; she wanted to assure that she was properly prepared for her long journey.

Kelsey tried to catch Legolas's attention as he followed the company, but her paid her no attention. His jaw was clenched hard in concentration, trying hard to avoid her insistent gaze. She was astounded at his behavior, but she would address it before her departure. She had too many things she had to do.

Kelsey lead Miriel to her stall, and began to groom her. From the many horse lessons she had had as a child, she had learned the appropriate way to tend to a horse. She, however, was so absorbed in her task, that she hadn't paid attention to the figure that stood at the entrance of Miriel's stall. When the sound of a throat being cleared, she was startled by the sudden noise. She looked to see Eraisuithon, standing before her.

"I am sorry I startled you", he said, with a smile on his face. She was taken aback by his kind expression, seeing as their last meeting here was not so pleasant.

"Can I help you?" she said, sounding frigid. In most cases, she would have tried to mask her feelings, but the wound Eraisuithon had left in her heart was still fresh. She hated how he had abandoned her, and couldn't comprehend what he wished to speak to her about now.

"I believe I owe you an apology", he said, "I understand you are upset with how I treated you. I understand know that you did not know your feelings, and you tried to tell me that, I was just not willing to listen to you. I am sorry".

Kelsey was stunned, she hardly knew what to say. She had never expected him to apologize, and she couldn't help but be thankful for his words.

"I accept your apology", she said, "but the fault also lies with me. I should have told you sooner; deep down I knew there was something more between me and Legolas, and I should have saved your heart from agony by telling you that".

"You owe me no explanation has to your deepest and darkest feelings", Eraisuithon said, smiling at her, "you told me when you felt ready. I should have appreciated your honesty then. I hope now, that you will still accept me as your personal escort through your journey in Middle Earth".

Kelsey felt herself sigh in relief and her worries dissolved. She wouldn't be alone, and she had a chance of surviving through this foreign land.

"I would love for you to come with me" she said, smiling at him.

"Very well," he said, his face lit up with excitement, "we leave tomorrow!"


	26. Chapter 26-Hard to Say Goodbye

_Sorry for the delayed posts everyone! I have a goal to post at least one chapter a week, so I am making sure I am not leaving my readers neglected! _

_Credits to sindarin_ for the new names used in this chapter. Also, for the elvish phrases used._

_Happy reading!_

**Chapter 26**

Kelsey patiently awaited Legolas's arrival as she sat on the bridge; this would be the last of their meetings here at this bridge, where everything had began. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart at the thought of knowing she would never be able to enjoy this place of solitude with Legolas again. She breathed in the night air, imprinting the smell of nature around her into her brain to remember forever. She listened to the harmonious chirping of the crickets that nestled in the brush near the bank of the river, accompanied by the percussion sound of the water bubbling over rocks and flowing with the current. The moon hung delicately high in the sky and the stars burned brightly, and Kelsey remembered the moments she had under this sky. Their long discussions of past stories, the deep confessions they shared, their midnight swim in the cool river, and their passionate kisses and the sweet, loving words they exchanged. This, she thought, could be the last she would ever see of him.

As she stared absent-mindedly into the distance, she heard someone approach the bridge, and she was pleasantly greeted by the sight of Legolas approaching her. She observed him as he approached, and he seemed pensive and withdrawn. He did not make eye contact with her, he seemed to distracted by the observing the river as he moved to sit beside her. His shoulders were tense, and his jaw was set; his blue eyes burned with a fire of hostility has he gazed into the water.

"What is the matter?" she asked him, moving to touch his hand for comfort, but he immediately moved it from her touch.

"It is nothing", he said, darkly, "i have many thoughts on my mind".

By this response, Kelsey immediately knew why he was acting in such a manner. She knew he was displeased by the sudden departure of her and Eraisuithon, and that he never expected this moment to come so soon. She, too, was saddened by the abrupt change of her setting forth on her quest. If only they had more time to be together, she thought. She had to remind herself that his animosity was not meant for her, but for the ones that were taking her away from him; all she had to do was remind him of this.

"This was not my choice, Legolas" she said to him, moving to look at his face. He did not return her gaze, but she would not look away from him.

"If I had my way, I would choose to stay with you for as long as I wanted" she said, soothingly, "but you have to understand I had no control of this, I have to follow my destiny. Surely you would understand this, more than anyone".

"I do", he said, his voice dangerously low, "but you cannot expect me to express joy for you leaving my side. What is this will be the last we see of each other, and we had no time to cherish each other's company because you have been ordered to leave".

"Then let us not destroy this night by arguing over something we cannot control" Kelsey said abruptly, "I must save the dragon offspring from Sauron, otherwise the fate of Middle Earth could be destroyed. You must go with Frodo and the fellowship to the destroy the ring of power. You may think we apart, but we are working together to defeat the one, true evil that keeps us apart. We will prevail against him, and we will be together once more. You cannot think the worst; it will only make this harder. Our love will hold us through, I can promise you that".

His once hardened expression, softened at her words. He placed a muscular hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face closed to his. He placed a firm and passionate kiss on her lips, filling her with a rush of emotion. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled her body close to his, and he moved his arms to support her lower back. There were unspoken words exchanged, words of comfort and concession of the pending departure. Time seemed to slow as they were emerged in their kiss, and they relished in the closeness of each other. Legolas moved his lips to kiss her forehead and she moved to place her head into her chest. They held one another in a comforting embrace, and it was a very long moment before Legolas broke the silence.

"I have something for you", he said, and Kelsey lifted her head.

"Oh?" Kelsey said, curiously.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands" he said, smiling down at her, his blue eyes glinting in the impending surprise.

Kelsey did as he told her, and she waited with anticipation. Not soon after she did this, she felt a long, heavy object made of metal placed in her hands.

"Now you can open them" she heard Legolas say, and she lifted her eyelids and looked down at the object before her.

She looked down at the gift, and she could see it was a sword in a hilt, with a hilt made of shining silver and a wrapped in a black leather. The top of the hilt had a beautiful flower engraved into the metal, and Kelsey recognized it as the white flower she had used to come back to Middle Earth. She pulled the hilt and unsheathed the blade, and a sharp blade was revealed. Inscripted on the blade was elvish text, and Kelsey did not recognize it.

"It's name is Laegrist, and it was forged for you by the elves here", Legolas explained, "the flower that brought us together on the hilt, and your name, Fainauriel, written on the blade. I wanted you to bring a token of my affections with you on your journey. If I am not able to be there to protect you, may this blade be there in my stead".

Kelsey smiled at him, she had never expected him to do this for her. This took premeditated thought, and his desire to give her a meaningful gift touched her. She touched his cheek delicately, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"This is the perfect gift", she said, "I will cherish it always".

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"The night grows late" Legolas said suddenly, "you must rest, you rise early tomorrow".

" I don't want to leave you, not yet" Kelsey said, painfully.

"But you must rest" Legolas insisted.

"Then come with me" Kelsey said, holding his hand tight, "no one will know. You can leave early in the morning before anyone sees you, but please, come with me. I want you by my side tonight".

Legolas looked startled at her persistence. She could see that propriety and fear was riddling his brain, but his heart longed to be with her.

"I just want you to be there next to me", she said, "nothing more. I will not sleep if I am alone".

Legolas looked in apprehension, and then sighed in defeat. "I will come with you", he said, "but we must not get caught".

Kelsey smiled thankfully at him, and they walked together from the bridge and through the pathways that lead to Kelsey's chambers, hand in hand. As they approached the stairwell that lead to the chamber's entrance, Legolas paused. He looked carefully around to make sure no one was watching them; and Kelsey gently tugged at his hand, giving him an assured look. They climbed the stairs and Kelsey moved to lie down on the bed, and Legolas froze just inside the room. As Kelsey lied down, she could see that Legolas was still nervous of the idea of getting caught.

"Legolas, where is your sense of adventure?" Kelsey said, smiling at him.

Legolas did not seem to see the humor in her words, and still shifted uncomfortably in his place.

"Please come here, nothing is going to happen" she pleaded, and it was all the words she needed.

He finally moved to the other side of the bed and lied next to her. She moved to rest her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him. At first, he seemed rigid, but then relaxed; and he moved to rest his head atop of hers. And there they slept, in true tranquility.

The next morning, Erubadhriel knew that Kelsey must ready herself for the journey she was going to begin today. As she readied Kelsey's belongings and prepared her meal, she hoped that Kelsey would be awake before she came to her chambers. She climbed the stairs, and entered through the doorway, only to find the most startling sight she never expected to see.

There, lying on the bed, were Legolas and Kelsey, tangled in an embrace and fast asleep. Erubadhriel contemplated if she should wake them, but then she decided against it. She saw the peace they had in their faces as they lay, truly happy to be lying next to one another. Instead, she placed the tray of food and her packed items down on the lounge sofa at the foot of the bed, and crept from the room. And the two lay there, not knowing of her presence, and happily holding one another.

Kelsey was the first to rise in the morning, and she looked next to her to see Legolas, still lying beside her. He was facing her, and his soft, elvish face had a delicate smile on his lips. She stretched in the sunlight and groggily rose her sleepy body to start preparing for her journey. She took care in not waking Legolas; he looked so peaceful sleeping there. But what she saw on the lounge sofa at the foot of her bed, made her rethink leaving him be. A tray of food, and all of her packing belongings, were placed meticulously on the lounge sofa. The tea that was on the breakfast tray was still steaming with warmth in its pot, so whoever left this had not been gone for long. Kelsey could only assume, that the person who had left this was Erubadhriel. A voice from the doorway confirmed her suspicions.

"I did not wish to wake you" a voice said from the doorway, and Kelsey saw Erubadhriel standing there.

"Thank you", Kelsey said, full of confusion, "why are you here so early?"

"You must get ready for your journey, you will be leaving soon" Erubadhriel explained, moving across the room to pickup the tray of food for Kelsey.

"But...you won't tell anyone of this...will you?" Kelsey asked, worried of the possible exposure of her secret.

"Not a word, my Lady" Erubadhriel said, "I promise".

Kelsey smiled at her handmaiden. "I have grown so close to you during my stay, seems to be a shame to leave you behind", Kelsey said.

"I admit that I regret to see you leave Rivendell", Erubadhriel said, "but I know it is your destiny to do so".

"I hope we will see each other once again" Kelsey said to the handmaiden.

"As do I", Erubadhriel said, and smiled at her.

Suddenly, Kelsey heard Legolas ster beside her in his sleep on the bed.

"Hurry, you must leave, before Legolas sees you", Kelsey said to the handmaiden urgently, "I promised him we wouldn't get caught".

Erubadhriel smiled and nodded, and quickly exited the bed chamber.

Just as the last of Erubadhriel was seen from the doorway, Legolas moved to open his eyes.

"Good morning, my love", he said dazily, and she turned to smile down upon his sleepy face.

As he began to wake slowly, he looked around the room to find her belonging packed, and the breakfast tray on the bed.

"Where did all this come from?" he said, slightly confused.

"Erubadhriel brought this here" she said, not being able to bring herself to lie, "not to worry though, she will not tell a soul".

Legolas seemed displeased that someone had found them, just as his worries had warned him against; but he quickly seemed to not let it disturb him.

"At least we know she will not breathe a word of it", he said, as he took a cup of tea that Kelsey had poured for him.

"Indeed", she assured him, and took a sip of tea herself.

"I do not regret staying here" he said, smiling lovingly at her.

"Nor do I" she said, touching his hand.

"But I must go", he said, looking out the window and judged the height of the sun in the sky, "I expect you will be leaving soon".

Kelsey did not care for the words he spoke, but she knew them to be true. She would have to quickly prepare herself, before anyone else came looking for her.

He stood and made his way to her doorway, and Kelsey followed him. Just before he crossed the threshold, he turned to look once more at her.

"I love you, Kelsey" he said, and his eyes pierced through her soul.

"I love you, Legolas" she said, swallowing down the rising tears that came to her eyes.

And then they kissed, the very last kiss. Kelsey held herself close to him, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. She would remember this moment forever, for it would be the last moment she would have like this. As they parted, she watched him leave, and felt a solitary tear run down her face.

Kelsey was now ready, on the back of Miriel, with Eraisuithon atop a horse beside her. She had Laegrist, strapped to her back and she was dressed in her traveling clothes again. Lord Elrond had given her an elven chest plate of armour, custom-made to fit her small physique. She felt ready, as she stood at the gates of the city, waiting for Lord Elrond and a company to bless their departure. Lord Elrond, Arwen, Erubadhriel, Legolas and his Mirkwood company, Lord Aragorn, and Gandalf, all stood together to wish them a safe journey.

"May the powers at be, follow you on your quest. May they protect you through times of struggle, and go forth, with our blessing" Lord Elrond said.

Kelsey and Eraisuithon bowed their heads in respect to the elf lord.

Legolas, as discretely as possible, came to her horses side just before she turned to leave. He whispered words that only he could here.

"_Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham_" he said to her, in the tongue of Sindarian.

She looked at him, with a confused look, but tried to not show her true emotion. She nodded respectfully to him, to not arouse suspicion, and urged her horse on.

As she rode to join Eraisuithon's side, he turned to look curiously at her.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, seeing Legolas and her's exchange.

She repeated the words to him, trying to mimic the velvety tone of Sindarian, as she spoke the words she could hardly understand.

Eraisuithon smiled sympathetically as he heard her utter these words.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means 'My heart shall weep until I see you again'" he explained to her, and she suddenly felt the magnitude of his words.

She turned to look at him one last time, and he was almost too far away to see. The rest of the company had turned to depart from the gate, but only Legolas remained, watching her leave him.

And that was the last she saw of him, or so she thought...


	27. Chapter 27-Flying Demons

_Bless me readers, for I have sinned; it has been two weeks since my last chapter. It has been so busy!_

_Credits to for the Sindarin and to . for the names used._

_Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 27**

The days went by with little to talk about; they would rise in the morning and travel through the winding roads that etched through the land. At first, their path was shielded by tall trees; but the farther they traveled from Rivendell, the less frequent the trees came. The land slowly became a desolate wasteland. full of rolling hills covered with golden grass that waves with the pulse of the wind. Eraisuithon lead them close to a river called Bruinen (or in native tonight "Loud Water"). His plan was to continue to Eregion, where they would rest in the ruins of the elves, and hopefully develop plans as to how to venture to the other side of the mountain pass. Kelsey felt uneasy with how exposed their pathway had become, but she tried to pay it no mind. She watched the birds over their heads, hoping they were not Crebain; but she would quickly try to shake the notion from her head.

Day and night, Eraisuithon would teach her Sindarin; testing her knowledge at any chance he would get.

"Can we stop this?" Kelsey would whine.

"Say it in Sindarian", he would chide.

"_An ngell nîn_'", she would sigh.

"_Ni *'lassui_", he would reply.

Kelsey grew tired of the continual barrage of lessons, but she knew this would benefit her in her quest. It was only fair that Eraisuithon would insist she study; this was only his way of ensuring their welfare. If she were not to be able to control the dragons with the Sindarin language, there would be no hope for them in battle. Eraisuithon would not be able to control them; Gandalf has made it abundantly clear that the dragon offspring would only listen to her, which would serve her well for protection. Kelsey hoped that by the time they made it to the Eastern lands, Sindarin would come fluidly to her.

Her thoughts often dwindled on the thought of how long their journey would be, and how long it would be till she could see Legolas again. Her heart would twinge in pain at the memory of him; a constant reminder that she loved him with every fiber of her being. She would idly place her hand on the hilt of her sword, running her fingers through intricate curves and engravings in the steels.

Eraisuithon would watch her silently as she would stare into nothingness; but she was blissfully unaware of his prying eyes. She was too lost in her memories to pay him any mind; she remembered their first meeting at the water, their quietly whispered deep confessions to each other, the touch of his hand in comfort, their first kiss...

"You will see him again" Eraisuithon had said once, after many days of her periodic, long-lasting silences.

Kelsey was pulled quickly from her dream state, and startled by the sudden sound of his voice cutting like a dagger through the silence.

"How do you know that?" she asked, bleakly. She half expected him to ask her to repeat her words in Sindarian, but as she looked at his expression, all she could see was empathy.

"As fate would have it", he said, in a comforting tone, "a bond like yours is one that can hardly be broken so easily. We will meet the fellowship again before our journey ends; have good faith in that, it will keep you strong in the days to come".

Kelsey could not muster the strength to reply, her voice was trapped inside her throat. She could feel the sorrowful tears rise in her eyes at the realization that her grief was so apparent. She knew though, that Eraisuithon only spoke words of comfort; words that she should take heed to. A heart that was in agony could not defend her in battle, and would leave her vulnerable to enemies. Eraisuithon was right; she must stay strong and resilient, or she would never make it through her quest.

Many weeks of lessons and traveling went by, almost so many that Kelsey lost track of time. She would rise, not knowing what day it was, but would ready herself for another day of traveling. The days were growing increasingly colder, and the hours of darkness would grow longer. Kelsey found that riding Miriel day in and day out had proven to become taxing on her body. But her muscles began to strengthen with every daily ride, and she could feel her body grow accustomed to the battery it suffered daily.

"We should be in Eregion by nightfall", Eraisuithon said one morning. Kelsey was thankful to hear these words; she was looking forward to having a shelter from the increasingly cold nights. It was hard to keep a fire lit, and to feel protected from danger in the open, but now they could not be protected by the once grand walls of the elves.

As they ventured through the day, these thoughts of finally having a destination kept Kelsey full of life and helped her urge Miriel on. It was as if Miriel had heard these words as well, for she was spry and quick in her pace.

Just as a rune city came to view on the horizon and the sun dipped in the sky, Kelsey's dreams were shattered by a crows caw above them. This was no ordinary cry, the call was a gurgling, gut wrenching sound that Kelsey had never heard before. It sounded like a crow, but it was almost as if it could have been a...

"Crebain!" Eraisuithon yelled to her from several feet away, and as Kelsey looked into the sky, her eyes were greeted by a horrifying sight. Above them were swarms of black birds, advancing down upon them.

"_Noro!_" she heard Eraisuithon yell to his horse as he kicked his horse onward. Kelsey followed his lead, and urged Miriel to a gallop.

The sun was almost completely out of the sky, but the light made it visible enough for them to see the Crebain fly above them. As their speed hastened, the birds were struggling to match their pace. They followed close behind the two travelers; their beaks nipping at the tails of the horses in front of them. Miriel let out a cry of panic, but Kelsey urged her on. There was no time to stop, and no time for comfort. Kelsey could hear the wings of the Crebain beat behind her head, and she looked straight ahead, afraid to look behind her.

The ruins were fast approaching, and Kelsey hoped taking refuge in them would give them enough time to pull out their weapons to fight. But Kelsey's thoughts were soon halted, for an arrow whizzed by her ear and with a 'thunk' landed into the heart of a nearby Crebain behind her. The bird let out a cry of agony, and fell to the ground.

Showers of arrows went past the two as they galloped towards the ruins; all of them well aimed so as to miss the two. The sounds of the Crebain began to lessen as the arrows kept raining down on them. Kelsey and Eraisuithon finally approached the ruin walls and turned their horses to shield themselves behind them. Kelsey quickly dismounted from her perch and began to draw her sword, but an arrow pointed directly at her temple stopped her. She slowly began to raise her hands from her hilt, fearing she was going to be shot down if she didn't. She looked at the one who held the arrow, and all she could see were green eyes looking back at her. The figure was wrapped in gray tunic from head to toe, a plate of armor covering their breast. She looked behind the figure in front of her, to see that Eraisuithon was held back by a figure, wrapped in the same gray, tunic material as the figure before her, but this one had Eraisuithon pinned from behind, and a gruesome knife at his throat. A similarly dressed figure, but large and fatter in stature, was holding the two horses by the reins, and another was kneeling by the entrance they came from, shooting down the last of the Crebain.

"One move and I will shoot you down faster than you can draw your sword", the one in front of Kelsey spoke, in a deep, female voice.

"We mean you no harm" Kelsey began to say, but was suddenly interrupted by the one that held a knife to Eraisuithon's throat.

"Silence!" it spat, in a raspy, male voice.

Out of fear, Kelsey refrained from saying anymore. It wasn't until the huntsman with the bow that was shooting the Crebain spoke that she even thought of uttering a word.

"It's clear now", the archer said, in a male voice, "they are all dead".

"Please", Kelsey said, "we are travelers from Rivendell, we mean no harm. We just wish to take refuge in the ruins".

"What is your purpose for coming to these lands?" the female said.

Kelsey looked at Eraisuithon for guidance, and his face spoke the words he wished to say clear enough. They should not say the purpose of their journey; they should keep this as quiet as they possibly can, for fear the dark lord will hear.

"We are traveling to Lothlorien", Kelsey lied, "my companion has family there and we must visit them, for they are ill".

The newcomers did not seemed satisfied with her response, for they all exchanged a look and did not once lower their weapons. Kelsey held her breath, hoping there were no more questions that she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Seems strange", the female said, "that the race of man and elf would travel together to a sacred land, and be tailed by the Crebain, and have nothing else to do during the journey?"

Kelsey began to grow uneasy, and Eraisuithon's usually cool, green eyes flashed in worry.

The lady then lowered her weapon, lifting her hands to her face, and began to unwrap the fabric covering from her face. Her companions followed her lead, dropping their weapons and beginning to remove the fabric from their faces as well. Kelsey saw that the maiden had long, fiery red hair that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were a mint green, and her ears were not pointed. The two males looked exactly identical, with dark brown hair that fell to their shoulders, dark beards that covered their faces, and gray eyes. Kelsey could see that these two men, were identical twins. And lastly, the large man that had been holding their horses, unwrapped his face, to reveal a bald head and shifty brown eyes. He looked nothing like the rest of his company, almost as if he was out of place.

The lady's voice broke the silence. "I am Alianor", she said, "and these are my two twin brothers, Jarin and Josef. And our life long friend and blacksmith, Brom. We once served to protect the King of Rohan, but we grew suspicious of increasing dangers in our home; orcs would raid homes by nightfall, and nothing was ever done to save us. We could not place our lives in danger to serve one who had fallen to darkness and one who would no longer help us. After our repeated questions of the crown as to why he would do this, the King exiled us, and accused us of treason. We now have come to live amongst ourselves, with nowhere to call home. You are safe from harm with us, and we will be able to protect you".

"I am Kelsey" Kelsey said, "and this is Eraisuithon. We will greatly accept your hospitality, but the nature of our quest we wish to keep to ourselves. It is not only dangerous to speak about, but those who know will be put in danger".

Alianor did not seem to care for this answer, but she nodded in acceptance. "Any traveler who is pursued by the Crebain is an enemy of the Dark Lord", she said, " and an ally of ours. Come, the hour grows late and the sun is setting. Let us make a fire and feed you heartily".

Kelsey smiled at Alianor for her kindness, and she turned to look at Eraisuithon, beseechingly. He seemed uneasy, but he seemed grateful for the offering food and fire. He nodded a quick approval, and followed the new found friends deeper into the ruins.

An ngell nîn=Please

Ni *'lassui=Thank you

Noro=Run


	28. Chapter 28-New Found Friends

_Hello Everyone! Enjoy this next installment!_

_Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 28**

The fire crackled in the night, showering sparks into the air. Alianor was hunched over the fire, preparing a concoction of beans and other assortments of foods. It looked rather gut-wrenching, Kelsey thought, as she watched Alianor stir the brown, lumpy grime in the pot. The crew sat in awkward silence, observing each other with skeptical looks. Kelsey felt uneasy with this tension, and decided casual conversation would bring no harm.

"So you are from Rohan?", she asked, directing her question more to Alianor than anyone else.

"Yes, the small settlement of Snowbourne, but we have been banished" Alianor said, flatly.

"But why?" Kelsey asked, hardly taking a moment to consider that her inquiry may be intrusive.

"Grima Wormtongue", Alianor said, her voice full of spite, "the advisor of the king, has poisoned his mind. We only meant to serve justice, my brothers and I, but our efforts were to no avail. Orc savaged our lands, killing all who came in their path. My husband, was among the dead".

At this. Alianor stopped her story, to take a moment's breath; the mention of her husband had caused tears to well in her eyes. Her brothers shifted uncomfortably, and their expressions spoke of could feel her thoughts drift to Legolas, thinking of what she would feel if she were to lose him to the sword of the enemy. She tried her best to swallow the hard lump that rose in her throat. It was only a brief pause, before Alianor began her story once again.

"We came to our King", she began again, slowly, "beseeching him to give us aid. Our lands were being burnt to the ground, we were lucky enough to escape, but we could not hold back the Orcs for much longer. We spoke of how the Orcs were advancing, and how they would eventually reach his palace doors, and ruin Rohan. It was not until the slippery snake Grima whispered in his ear that he turned us away, banishing us from Rohan and accusing us of treachery. He blamed us for subjecting our people to this danger, that we had allowed our lands to be taken by the Dark Lord. Brom was in Rohan when we came there, and he too had suffered from the radical actions of the King. So here we are, living as nomads, and enjoying each other's company".

Kelsey thought about her story, pondering on the suffering their newfound friends had undergone. She was beginning to feel fortunate that her and Eraisuithon's journey had not dealt them a miserable hand. The misfortune of Rohan had begun, she thought. King Theoden had sucuumb to the worm, whispering words of hatred and malice that were all a device to drown Rogan into ruin and control of Sauriman. She hoped that she would by chance see Legolas, to warn him against the dangers of Rohan. But she knew, the chances of this were seldom, and she could only hope the words of Gandalf would prepare him. Kelsey's thoughts were interrupted by Alianor placing a wooden bowl in front of her to grab. Kelsey gratefully accepted the warm meal, and began to feast on the stew. It was not fit for a King, she thought, but it was a nice change from the bread and scrawny rabbits Eraisuithon and her had eaten for weeks.

"Where is your heading?" Jarin asked, with a mouthful of stew. Kelsey had discerned that the only difference in appearance of the twins was Jarin had a noticeable scar on his right eyebrow.

"We are unsure", Kelsey answered, looking to Eraisuithon for guidance.

Eraisuithon face still held a guarded look, but after a pause he answered.

"We must make our way across the Misty Mountains, but we have not decided how" he said, carefully.

"Why do you wish to journey across?" Jarin asked.

"They have already said they wouldn't tell us why", Josef said quickly, "and we told them we would not pry".

"But how are we to help and trust them when we have no idea what they are doing?" Jarin rebutted, "they could be here to kill us".

"Wouldn't they already have done this if they wished to?" Josef said, his voice beginning to rise with his temper.

"Enough!" Alianor said.

Jarin and Josef stopped bickering, and Brom looked up from his meal at the harsh rise in Alianor's tone.

"We only mean to protect you from danger" Kelsey said, trying to calm their suspicions, "please understand that is all we mean to do. Our quest is to mean to serve against the Dark Lord, and that is all we can tell you".

Jarin and Josef seemed mildly pleased with her response, and Alianor nodded protectively while Brom dumbly went on eating his stew. Kelsey was beginning to discern more and more from this group as time went on. Brom was strong and loyal, but he was slow and dimwitted. Jarin and Josef advised as to what their next destination would be and would loyally protect their sister and friend, but they could hardly make decisions of their own; they would disagree too much to come to a conclusion. This was what Alianor was for; he was the leader. She would have the final decision, and her words would not be refuted by any member of their company.

"How do you plan to make your way to the eastern side of the Misty Mountains?" Alianor asked.

"The Gap of Rohan" Eraisuithon said, and Kelsey felt her heart sink to her toes.

The Gap of Rohan; where Sauriman and his army of Orcs were preparing for the Battle of the Hornburg, and to hunt down and kill the Fellowship. The one place where Kelsey wished never to go, and Eraisuithon was going to take them straight there. Before she could retort, Alianor spoke.

"It is no longer safe there", she said, darkly, "the White Wizard has turned to serve the Dark Lord. His army of Orcs were the ones who savaged our lands. We had to make our way through the White Mountains and down the River Adorn until we were well into the Enedwaith to avoid the wrath of the Orcs that riddle those once sacred lands. You cannot pass through without being seen".

"But you are a group of four", Eraisuithon said defensively, "and we are only a group of two. We could easily pass through the foothills of the Misty Mountains and remain unseen".

"The Orcs will find you", Alianor said, "I can promise you that. To think you will pass unnoticed is naive, you cannot possibly think you are skilled enough to escape the clutches of Sauriman".

"So what do you suggest?" Eraisuithon said, sounding angrier by the minute, "us to pass through Moria, where the dwarves live? They would welcome us with steel to our throats".

"Moria has been taken by a darker hold than the Gap of Rohan itself", Alianor said, "goblins and orcs have taken over the dark mines. All that awaits you there, is death".

"So we make our way through the Pass of Caradhas?" Eraisuithon said, "We would freeze to death before we even made it halfway across the mountains".

At this, Alianor removed a withered roll of paper from her tunic, and laid it so the light of the fire could illuminate the markings on the scroll. It was a roughly drawn map of Middle Earth, almost as if it were drawn by J.R.R. Tolkein himself.

"You can travel across the River Adorn and pass through the White Mountains, and make your way through to Gondor" she instructed, pointing to them on the old map, "it may take time, but it would save your lives".

"We do not have time for that", Eraisuithon said, "we must make it across to The Wold, where we will head east from there". As he said this, he pointed to a brown spot on the map, where the scrawled handwriting read "The Wold". This was where the battle of the Ents would take place, Kelsey thought, but said nothing.

"You must listen to me" Alianor said, insistently, "all that you will find there is death".

Eraisuithon abruptly rose from his seat by the fire, and stormed away into the darkness. He was never one to be told what to do, and Kelsey knew that Alianor had pushed him to his limit. She hoped that Alianor would have talked some sense into the stubborn elf, but her efforts seemed to have no avail.

"I am sorry", Kelsey said, apologetically, "he is stubborn, it is in his nature. I believe you, and I trust your guidance. Please forgive him".

Alianor's expression lightened, and she nodded in understanding. Kelsey then rose from her seat, and followed Eraisuithon into the night. She could feel her temper rise as she made her way to his shadowy figure; the moonlight had lit the land so well that she could make out his silhouette standing by the ruin walls on a few feet from the group. She could hear the group whispering as she ventured away from the fire, and she could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Eraisuithon heard her approach, and turned to face her. His eyes flashed with anger as he looked at her, and she could see that his temper was still high.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" she asked, accusationally, "all they wish to do is help us, yet you attack them as if they wish to mean us harm".

"We need to get to the other side of the mountains as fast as possible", Eraisuithon exclaimed, "we have no more time. If we lengthen our journey anymore, we will not make it in time for you to save the dragons. We cannot delay!"

"I understand that", Kelsey said, insistently, "but we cannot put our lives into danger all because we wish to save time".

"We will not be in any danger!" Eraisuithon said loudly, but then hushed his voice, so as not to arouse the attention of the group by the fire, "we will be safe. We have only us, and no one else. Trust me, I am your guide, I would not put you into danger".

Kelsey apprehensively gazed at him. She knew that the dangers Rohan were far from his comprehension, but she couldn't tell him how she knew of this. It would ruin all the cover that she had worked towards; she did not wish anyone to know that a series of books from her world had given her glimpses into the future. Besides, she thought, maybe he was right. Maybe because they would be only two, they would go by unnoticed. She reached for both of his hands, and looked into his eyes.

"I do trust you", she said, "I am just scared of what lies in the Gap of Rohan. But if you feel we can cross, then we will".

Eraisuithon smiled at her, and grasped her hands tightly. Kelsey couldn't believe what she had agreed to, she was to make her way through the Gap of Rohan. She tried to mask her pensive expression, so as not to alert Eraisuithon of her doubt.

"We must keep this between us", Eraisuithon said, "our newfound friends will not appreciate us not taking their advice".

Kelsey nodded in agreement, but disliked the thought that she would lie to them. She quietly followed his lead back to the fire, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"We have decided to take your plan" Eraisuithon announced, as they reached the group.

Alianor smiled in approval, and Kelsey tried to avoid eye contact. She couldn't look at her face, she was too ashamed of lying to them.

"We must get rest, though" Eraisuithon said, "we leave early tomorrow".

"You can make camp with us" Alianor said, and her brothers and stoutly friend agreed.

As the company made their way to set up camp, Alianor and Kelsey spent a moment amongst themselves.

"I take it you two are in courtship?" Alianor asked Kelsey, with a inquisitive smile on her lips.

Kelsey stifled a laugh. "Hardly", she said, "we are only friends. My true love is up north, in Rivendell, beginning a quest of his own".

"You have left him behind?" Alianor asked carefully, studying Kelsey's face attentively.

"Yes" Kelsey said, a painful note in her voice, "but he should be alright".

Sensing that Kelsey did not wish to speak anymore of it, Alianor ceased her interrogation and continued to set up her bed.

"Thank you", Kelsey said, "for everything you have given us. Eraisuithon and I are very grateful".

"It is no trouble" Alianor said, smiling at her, "we are lost souls ourselves. Anything to help those that have suffered from these dark times".

Kelsey smiled back at her, and began to burrow herself in her bed. She looked up at the stars and breathed in the night air. She closed her eyes, and imagined she was there once again, with Legolas by her side. It was almost as if she could feel his breath on her face, and feel the touch of his hand on hers. His presence gave her comfort, and she felt that everything would be alright; that she would make it through the Gap of Rohan and one day see him again. If this was a dream, she wished it would never end.


	29. Chapter 29-Needless Worry

_Sorry for the delay everyone! I lost several friends due to unforeseen incidents :( but life reminds us always that it is short, and to make the most of it._

_Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 29**

As the sun began to rise in the sky, Kelsey and Eraisuithon were already packed and ready to begin their journey to the Gap of Rohan. Kelsey tried her best to say goodbye without a faint heart; the lie she had been forced to tell grew heavy on her heart. As she embraced Alianor for one last goodbye, Alianor whispered in her ear.

"Please stay safe", she said, her voice beginning to quiver, "for the man you left behind's sake".

Kelsey bit her lower lip to avoid the tears in her eyes. Alianor's sad eyes met hers once more before they parted; her gaze bore a hole into Kelsey's soul as her and Eraisuithon rose into the dew morning.

Kelsey tormented herself for most of the day as they rode, completely submersed in her thoughts as she remained utterly silent. She couldn't shake the last words that Alianor had whispered to her; they lingered in her thoughts, like a phantom in a graveyard. She knew, deep in her heart, that the Gap of Rohan would only bring death. She knew that if she lived to tell the tale, the curse of knowing what it would bring and remaining silent would only leaver her full of remorse. She must stop Eraisuithon from doing this, before it was too late.

Kelsey abruptly pulled her horse to halt; Eraisuithon turned to curiously look at her sudden pause.

"We cannot go", she said, her words cut through the silence like a cleaver.

"What do you mean?" Eraisuithon asked, confusion furrowing his brow.

"We cannot go to the Gap of Rohan", she said, her voice sounding firm, "you heard what Alianor said, it will only lead to death".

Eraisuithon sighed in frustration and his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Kelsey could feel the air thicken in tension around her.

"I thought we had already discussed our plan", he said, angrily.

"You controlled our plans", Kelsey said. testily, "I had no control of these plans".

As she said this, she dismounted Miriel and began to tend to her, and Eraisuithon followed in suite.

"I am only trying to help save time" Eraisuithon said, his voice now a deep growl, "going the way Alianor suggested will take us weeks".

"Then so be it!" Kelsey cried, defiantly, "I'd rather take years to get the Eastern Lands if it meant I was safer from danger".

"Is this because you wish to return to your precious prince?" Eraisuithon said spitefully, each word laced with a venomous tone.

Kelsey her heart stop, and her jaw dropped in shock. How dare he suggest that Legolas would affect her decision-ma,ing on this quest; she wished to return to him safely, but she could never complete her quest if she died so soon. She dropped Miriel's reins, and challengingly advanced towards him.

"How dare you attack my love for Legolas", she yelled, "he has nothing to do with this!"

"But he does, you just refuse to see it", Eraisuithon said, "if you did not have him weighing on your heart, you would eagerly go; you would not doubt your skills in battle and would readily face the challenge. Your love for him makes you weak and apprehensive".

Kelsey could feel herself redden in anger; his mocking sympathy for her was almost offensive to her. For him to suggest to her than Legolas made her weak was an ignorant thing to say; his love for her fave her the strength to rise in the morning and face the day ahead. Jealousy seemed to be Eraisuithon's only motivation in his words, and this made her temper flare and boil to the surface. She moved so her face was inches from his and glared intimidatingly at him.

"Don't speak to me like you know my love", she said, her voice a dangerous tone, "for it is beyond your comprehension. Someone like you couldn't possibly understand. But know this, and never forget this, my love for Legolas will never make me weak. Ever".

Eraisuithon's jaw tightened, as if he wished to retort, but the dark shadow of fury that was cast on Kelsey's face made him hold his tongue. Satisfied by his silence, she turned away from him and continued to tend to Miriel. She cast a dark look in Eraisuithon's direction, but then she paused; his mood had suddenly changed, melting into an expression of bewilderment.

"I mean only to help you", he said, his voice sounding more gently, "you doubt yourself, we can easily take on any Orcs that cross our path. I understand you wish to return safely to Legolas, but you must not jeopardize the mission that has been set before you".

"I know what needs to be done", she said defensively. She did not care for his sympathy and she did not need coddling nor pity. She then thoguht out their odds if they chose to venture to the Gap of Rohan. If it were only the two of them, she thought, wouldn't they have a higher chance of survival versus the Fellowship would have if they chose to use that path. Eraisuithon would know better that she; he, after all, had lived in these lands for thousands of years. He also felt she was capable of defending against the Orcs; he was right, she shouldn't doubt herself or them.

"You think we can make it through?" she asked, after several moments of silence.

"With my sword and your magic", he said, a hopeful smile played on his lips, "we would be unstoppable".

Kelsey nodded slowly, digesting his words with careful consideration.

"Very well, she said, after some time, "we will go through the Gap of Rohan".

Eraisuithon signed a breath of relief, and swiftly jumped back on the back of his horse.

"Come", he said brightly, "the road is long and we cannot waste time".

Kelsey climbed back into her saddle, and urged her to a gallop. Kelsey hoped silently to herself that this would not turn into a decision she would regret.

They ventured through rolling fields for days on end, until finally they reached the rocky terrain of the Dunland. Eraisuithon thought staying to the mountainous hills would protect them from danger. No fires were lit at night, so as to not attract enemies; they suffered through the bitter cold through the nights, wrapping their warm cloaks around themselves. They hardly spoke to one another; a somber air lingered between them as they trudged through the wilderness and shivered through the cold nights. Finally, after several nights, Eraisuithon broke the silence.

"Another day's ride and we should be to the Gap of Rohan by nightfall", he said from his huddled position beneath his cloak.

Kelsey nodded half-heartedly, and said no response; the pending danger they were to face weighed heavy in her thoughts.

"Do you worry still we will not survive?" he asked, visibly seeing her distress.

Kelsey tried to hide her worry with the cloak she was nestled underneath, but Eraisuithon had already sensed it. She felt ashamed that she would needlessly worry over she should trust his judgement on, but she couldn't seem to let the worry go.

"Yes", she said feebly.

"You know I will do everything to protect you" he said assuredly.

His compassion pained her heart, and she could feel the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks; she couldn't help it. She was dreading all that could happen. Worry flooded her every waking thought, and she knew she should trust Eraisuithon.

Her head became dizzy with the thoughts swirling around, and the tears began to freely flow.

Eraisuithon sighed sympathetically as he saw her.

"It's too cold of weather to sit alone" he said, as he lifted his cloak from his wrapped body; his arm was extended in a welcoming manner, as if to usher into his warm embrace. This consoling gesture Kelsey could not refuse, and she eagerly crawled over to where he sat. This gesture of compassion catalyzed her tears, and she heaved silent sobs in the dark as she nestled her face into Eraisuithon's comforting shoulder. He held her, wordlessly, and allowed her to cry.

"Why did it have to be me?" she asked him, a question she desperately hoped he could answer; for at that given moment, she could not comprehend why she had been chosen to lead this life.

"You are strong, stronger than you allow yourself to realize", he said, gently holding her.

"But all I want", she cried, "is to be in Rivendell again. To wake and be around beauty and splendor, and to be the one man that torments my dreams".

"And we will see him again", Eraisuithon said, "you must keep faith".

Kelsey looked up at Eraisuithon, and saw him smiling down upon her.

"How could I be so lucky to have found you?" she asked him, "you are a true friend".

"Don't talk like that", Eraisuithon said, "you will have the Prince of Mirkwood jealous".

Kelsey laughed, and brushed the tears away from her face. The release of emotion made her grow tired suddenly, and she could feel her eyes grow heavy. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Kelsey woke abruptly to the sound of a twig snapping in the distance. She wildly looked around the campsite, searching for any signs of life or movement. It was hard to see in the dim moonlight, and her eyes took some time to gradually adjust. The horses breathed heavily in the night; their nostrils steamed hot breaths in the cold night air as they slept. Eraisuithon was asleep, huddled beside her, and hardly making a sound. The campsite was surrounded with rocky hills and cliffs, making it hard for Kelsey to see anything that could be lurking around. After several moments, she heard no other sound in the dark. It must have been her imagination, she reasoned to herself.

Just as she began to fall asleep once again, she heard a distinctive, rumbling growl from the brush beside her. This was not her imagination, this was real; something or someone was near their campsite. She began to shake Eraisuithon awak, whispering harshly.

"Wake up, Eraisuithon", she said, "something is out there".

It did not take long for Eraisuithon to become alert; and with one swift motion, he jumped to his feet, sword in hand. Kelsey clumsily followed his lead, and they stood back to back, guarding their site. The horse began to cry out and stir in distress; jumping up and stomping the ground. And then, time seemed to slow, and everything happened slowly.

Orcs emerged from the shadows, what seemed like hundreds in number. The advanced with a speed Kelsey could never had predicted for such large creatures. Their eyes glowed in the dark, and Kelsey could hear their vile breathing and mocking laughs surrounding her. There were too many, she thought, they would never come out of this alive. Before, when she faced the Orcs with Legolas and Gandalf in Rivendell, she felt safe and ready; now, she felt far from that. This would be the end, she thought.

Then, something happened Kelsey did not expect. A voice, as if floating in the wind, came to her thoughts. The voice, sounded like Gandalf's, but she couldn't be sure.

""Push your enemies away from you", it said, "do not give up. Think of me".

She then realized whose voice it was, it was Legolas's voice, urging her on. She then felt strength well inside her, and she remembered all she had been taught by Gandalf, and all that she had worked for. She was powerful, she had powers that no Orc could match.

She dropped her sword, placed her hands in front of her, and with one solid thrust, she advanced.

Orcs flew all around her, they screamed their gurgling screams as they landed several feet from her. All of the Orcs around her paused, observing her with new-found fear. Eraisuithon had hardly moved from behind her, and was holding back the Orcs that challenged him with their axes and swords. Thus far his efforts seemed to be successful, but even the Orcs that challenged him had paused to look at Kelsey.

Kelsey kept her hands in front of her, ready for any other Orc to run to her. An unknown, hideous sounding voice of an Orc called from the herd of Orcs.

"Don't just stand there you fools!" it said, "Get them!"

The Orcs cautiously advanced, and Kelsey successfully deflected each and every Orc that challenged. Eraisuithon did as well, until an arrow soared through the night, unseen, towards his chest.

It hit, with a distinctive thud, into his chest, and Eraisuithon fell back and let out a cry of agony. As he fell, his body collapse back into Kelsey, and unaware of what had happened, she came crashing down to the rocky ground.

And then, everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30-End of Days

_Hello everyone! Credits to /orc_ #.UiaOs8u9KSM for Orc names._

_Enjoy this next chapter! Happy reading!_

**Chapter 30**

Kelsey awoke to the musty, dank smell of a dungeon; her eyes could hardly open, as if they were swollen shut. She could feel that her hands were restrained by metal clasps that were fused to a solid, brick wall behind her; her hands were raised to either side of her, like a crucifix. Her feet had been chained together, so she was unable to kick or fight. It wasn't as if she had the strength to, her body ached as if it had been beaten, and her shoulder was throbbing in pain, as if it had been dislocated. She could feel dried blood on her foreheard, and sharp pains from what she could only assume was a very large gash on her head. As she finally began to open her swollen eyes, they took time to adjust to the dim torchlight.

She was in a cell, chained to the back wall like a dog in a yard. She could hardly make out the cell door in front of her, and she could see the large, beastly shadows of the guards that paced back and forth, guarding the cell door. The dungeon had a musty, piss smelling odor to it, and the walls dripped with moisture down her back. The floor was covered with molding hay, and flies buzzed in the air around it. She painfull moved her head side to side to look for Eraisuithon, and she was thankful to see that he was chained up close to her. His head was drooped; still unconsious. She could see a mixture of dried and fresh blood on the breast of his armor, and she could make out a broken arrow embedded into his flesh. She could hear his breaths; laborious and wheezing in the night air. She had to help him, she had to use her healing powers, she thought. But there was no way she could, her hands were bound and she would run the risk of the Orcs seeing more than they already had. That must have been what stopped us, she thought, I must have fallen when Eraisuithon collapsed; the gash must have been when I landed on the rocks, and the dislocated shoulder must be from the Orcs dragging me. She shuddered at the thought of the gruesome Orcs touching her so, but she shook it from her thoughts and looked towards Eraisuithon, who was beginning to wake.

"Where are we?" he groaned weakily, squinting to view the dungeon, "did we get captured?"

"It appears that way", Kelsey replied, her voice sounding hoarse.

Eraisuithon began to assess his body, and noticed the arrow sticking out from his chest.

"Well, that explains the massive amounts of pain" he said jokingly, but she could tell his voice waivered and struggled as he tried to fight the seering pain that the wound caused.

"Let me help you", Kelsey said, and she began to force herself to use her magic.

"You musn't" he said, shifting against the wall with a grimace on his face at every move he made, "you must hide your power from the Orcs, it could get you killed".

"What if they already told their master of my power?" she asked him, "It wouldn't cause us anymore grief".

"Orc are too stupid to tell their master anything", he said, laughing roughly, his face contorted in a mixture of agony and humor, "I will be alright, it is merely a flesh wound, nothing more".

It troubled Kelsey that he would not let her help him. The Orcs had probably told their master of her powers, and she already would have to explain who she was. Why was he holding her back? But before she could continue thinking of this any further, another troubling thought overtook her mind; who was the Orcs master?

"Where do you think we are exactly?" she asked Eraisuithon, half expecting what his answer would be. It was truely her worse fear, she was lying in the belly of the one beast that she had dreaded for so many nights, she had fallen right into the evil clutches of...

"Isengard", Eraisuithon said, confirming her worries, "in the land of Sauriman the white, deceiver of Middle Earth, murderer of the forests, and master to the foul beasts that keep us hostage now".

Kelsey began to panic, what should they do?! There would be no sense in escaping; the number of  
Orcs would greatly outnumber them, and they would die before they could even see the sunlight. Eraisuithon could sense her distress, and he began to soothe her anguishing heart.

"Do not worry, Kelsey", he said, "someone will come looking for us. My race knows when one of our own is in grave danger, and they will know that we are in trouble now. Trust me".

Kelsey couldn't hold back what she was feeling, her words spilled from her mouth like a burning stream of lava from a roaring volcano.

"I trusted you once before", she said, tears of anger stung her eyes, "and yet you did not listen to me! And look where we are, exactly where I said we would be!"

"Quit your yapping in there you little rodents", the guard said in a high pitch, evil, crackling voice.

Kelsey could see the dismay in Eraisuithon's eyes, even in the dark light.

"I know, I made a mistake", he said, "I am sorry. I should have trusted you".

Kelsey couldn't bring herself to say anymore words, she had already cursed her tongue for flowing so freely. She meant what she said, but she knew this would not help the situation they were in. She couldn't blame him for something that he couldn't predict, nor could she blame herself; the odds were not in their favor, and all they could hope for was that they would hence forth.

"I trust you" she said, slowly, "I shouldn't have said that; you did not know, and nor did I".

Eraisuithon smiled weakly at her. Suddenly, their interlude was cut short by the sound of a key being shoved into the door of the cell they were in. A massive Orc, larger than any that Kelsey had ever seen, came into the cell. Two smaller Orcs were standing beside him, flanking the door. The large Orc had a long, gruesome scar that crossed his already vile face. The scar etched a line through one of his eyes, and the eye glimmered an opalescent white in the dark. He grunted as he looked at his prisoners, as if disappointed that they were not of a greater prize. This could only be the captain of the guard, Kelsey thought.

"I am Barumog", the big Orc grunted, a grimy sneer on his green, crackled lips, "and I have come to take you to my Master".

The two Orcs that flanked the door came inside now, and began to unchain Kelsey and Eraisuithon from the wall. As they did so, Kelsey thought that this could be their only chance. She would fight them, just as soon as he turned the key to unlatch her last hand that her dislocated shoulder wasn't attached to...

The latch came open, and just before the slow Orc had time to grasp her hand, she swung. She struck him with a good, solid punch in the face, and he reared back and groaned in pain. She turned and before the other Orc had time to grab her, she kicked him straight in his jaw. But just before she could make her to the open gate, she came in contact with a large, warted fist straight into her jaw.

She hit the floor with a sickening thud; she was still conscious, but she could feel her lip fatten with the force of the blow, and a fresh stream of blood ran down her chin. She held her one hand to her face, and craddled her injured arm to her chest. She looked up at the yellow eyes of Baurmog, as they glistened with malice and a hint of glee.

"Careful, you stupid witch", he said, leaning down towards her to breathe his offensive-smelling breath on her battered face, "my master will not care for your unruly behavior. If you wish to die, keep squirming".

Kelsey's heart sank as she realized that her fate was inevitable; there was no escape for her and Eraisuithon. The only last hope they had, were if Eraisuithon was right; maybe someone did know they were in trouble. That was their only glimmer of faith they had, and it would be the only thing that would give her the salacity to live.

Before she could think anymore, she felt a strong hand grab the back of her tunic, and yank her from the floor, sending searing pain down her arm. She yelped in pain unintentionally, and Barumog glowered at her torture.

"Now the little runt isn't as strong as she leads to me, eh?" he said, snickering deeply as the other Orcs cackled in the darkness.

Eraisuithon was held by one of the Orcs, and Barumog himself had hold of Kelsey, afraid that she would lash out once again. The last Orc shut the door with a clammering rattle, and they all proceeded up a slippery, dark staircase made of slime-covered stone like the rest of the dungeon. The torch light only yeilded what was a few feet in front of them, and it seemed like ages that they winded up this never-ending staircase.

Finally, they reached a large, wooden door, in which Barumog banged on with his spare hand as they approached. A small shutter on the door was pushed to the side, and a squeely, little Orc peered through from the other side. At seeing Barumog, he hurriedly opened the door and allowed them to pass through. Kelsey was suddenly stunned by the brighter light that was in the room they entered.

The room was large, and completely covered with black marble; the ceiling reached to the heavens, and never seemed to end. Kelsey could see that natural light was nowhere to be seen in the dark room, but the light seemed drastically lighter than that of the dank dungeon they had once been in. She saw the room was round, and the black marble was shaped into a jagged shapes along the walls, as if they were thorns on the stem of a rose. On one of these walls, a throne made of black marble and encrusted in red gems, was placed so as to view the lengths of the room. At the throne, sat a willowy, old man dressed in white. His expression was stoic, but his eyes were a glinting black that could only mean evil. His face was gaunt, and his sallowed in cheeks gave him the appearance of being very frail. This, could be none other than Sauriman himself.

Kelsey and Eraisuithon were made to stand at attention in front of Sauriman; she could see that it was hard for Eraisuithon stand even now, and she worried for his well being.

"Why have you come to my lands?" Sauriman asked, wasting no time.

"We are travelers from the North", Kelsey said flattly, trying to muster all of the courage she had left.

"And why" Sauriman said, his voice a dangerous tone, "is it that someone such as yourself, with such 'interesting powers', just so happen to stumble into my lands?".

As he said this, he gestured specifically to Kelsey, and she could feel her heart to her toes. He knew, she thought, he knows about me.

"You're lucky she didn't try to heal her companion", Sauriman turning to Barumog.

"My apologies, Master", he said, "it will not happen again".

"No, it will not", Sauriman said, his voice dangerously high.

Kelsey could have healed Eraisuithon and saved his life, but now it is all too late. He would suspect that she would try to help Eraisuithon, and she could possibly be killed if she tried to help him. She cursed herself for not acting on her instincts.

"Tell me", Sauriman said, now turning his attention back to Kelsey, "where are you headed? And who are you?"

Kelsey scrambled for the right words, but she could find none; they all came out in a jumble of nonsense.

"I...we...are travelers, no more" she said, her voice getting trapped in her throat.

"It appears that you need something to loosen your tongue", Sauriman said, and he rose from his throne. As he did this, he gestured to Barumog, who began to give the custody of Kelsey to three, beastly Orcs, and he crossed over to where Eraisuithon stood, drawing out his horrific, jagged from his hilt. He moved, with lightning agility, and placed the sword on the white, vulnerable flesh on Eraisuithon's neck.

"NO!" Kelsey screamed, fighting with all of her might against the Orcs that restrained her. She never expected this, they couldn't this. They couldn't kill her dear friend, not like this.

"I will spare him", Sauriman said, "if you tell me who you are and where you are headed".

"Kelsey don't!" Eraisuithon screamed at her. Kelsey looked between the evil wizard and her dear friend, what should she choose? She couldn't run the risk of telling who she was to the wizard; she could ruin all that the Fellowship was working towards. She would kill the dragons before they had a chance to survive; Sauron would surely kill the creatures if he knew that those who were to rise against him seeked them. But then she looked at the sad, forlorned eyes of Eraisuithon, and she could feel the knife stab at her heart.

"Kelsey, think of all you have worked for, please don't let me die in vain", Eraisuithon said, his face held a strong, determined look.

"Make your choice, I will not wait for much longer" Sauriman said, a mockish tune laced his words.

Kelsey stared at Eraisuithon one last time, as she could see the knife was pressed firmly to his skin. Their eyes locked, and all she could see was comfort. It will all be alright, he seemed to say, it will all be alright. This could only be a trick, she thought, the wizard is bluffing.

She turned her determined, dark eyes onto the wizard, and burned him with her firey gaze. And three words left her lips...

"Burn...in...hell" she said, and spat on the ground before him.

"So be it" Sauriman said, and with a flick of his wrist, it all happened.

The knife flashed in the dim light, the world seemed to stand still, and Kelsey screamed at the sight that happened before her.

There, in the marble hall of Isengard, the knife moved across Eraisuithon's neck, and a cascade of red blood dripped.

And there, on the floor of the marble hall, Eraisuithon was no more.


	31. Chapter 31-Escape in the Night

_Hello my faithful readers! As the days grow colder and more dismal, I grow happier in spirit. I know that this weather change will bring me more time to cuddle in my room with a blanket, a cup of tea, and a pen with paper. I will be able to dutifully write for all of you, as I should._

_Thank you all for your continued reading of my work, and Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 31**

A deafening ringing filled Kelsey's ears as she watched Eraisuithon die, helplessly. It all seemed to happen slowly, as if time were to torment her. Eraisuithon lay on the marble floor, motionless, and a pool of crimson blood surrounded him. She struggled against the mighty grip of the Orcs that held her, but her efforts were to no avail. She could feel her mouth agape, letting out a scream of agony, but she could hear nothing. All she could hear, was the ringing.

She tore the air with her hands and kicked the shins of the Orcs, viciously fighting to stay by the side of Eraisuithon. The ringing began to cease, and she could hear her own scream echo in the grand hall.

"No! No! No" was all she could bring herself to say, in woeful cries of misery.

"Let her go", Sauriman said, flicking his hand in disgust at her emotional display.

As soon as he said these words, the Orcs released her, and she gracelessly fell to the floor, throwing her body on the lifeless form of Eraisuithon.

She began to check his pulse, to see if there was a shred of life in him. Maybe if he was still alive, she could heal him. She desperately felt at his bleeding neck, for one beat, one solitary pump from his heart. She could feel her clothes begin to dampen with his blood, and her hands were covered; but she would not stop, she kept searching for any hint that she may still have some hope to save him, one breath, one heart beat, one word...

"He is dead, you foolish girl" Sauriman said cruellly, and he glowered down at her from his throne, "if I would have let my guards release you sooner, you would have had time to save him. But I wished you to suffer as you watched your poor, innocent friend die for your insolence".

"You...murderer", Kelsey said in a harsh whisper, and her eyes burned in a furious rage. She wished nothing more than to stand, and smite in a melted ruin on his throne where he sat.

"You should have headed my words when you had the chance", he said, matter-of-factly, in a tone that made Kelsey shake with anger, "I told you what information was required to save your friend, and you refused to oblige. Now there he lies, and you had no time to heal him".

Kelsey was now blind with rage, and before she knew what she was doing, she was standing. She advanced towards the cruel warlock, and her hands raised. She could feel the heat in her hands begin to rise, and she was ready; she was ready to kill him.

The guards advanced around her, spears and swords at the ready to strike her down; Sauriman stood still, like a coyote before it attacks its prey. His face was calm and calculated, no fear in his eyes.

"Do it", she heard him say, in a deep, dangerous voice, "strike me down. For it is what you wish, isn't it?".

She paused, and realized she didn't stand a chance. His powers were far superior to hers, and she was no match for him or his guards. She would attempt to strike him, and he would slay her, like a fly; and then she would have failed. She would have failed her mission, Eraisuithon's death would be in vain, and she would leave the Fellowship and her love to ruin in Mordor; the dragons would be used against them, and they would not stand a chance in battle. She couldn't do it, she would risk everything. The heat disappeared from her hands, and she wordlessly collapsed to the ground onto Eraisuithon's body; she could not fight any longer, and she cried tears of sorrow and pain.

"Take this disgusting display away, let her rot in the dungeon", Sauriman said in a sickened tone, displeased at her unwillingness to fight him. The Orcs brutally grabbed her from the floor, and dragged her away to her cell; she did not fight them, and all she could do was watch herself be taken away from her dear friends corpse. She cried soundless tears as she was taken back down to the darkened gloom of the dungeons.

They grunted as they tossed her into her cell, and she rolled to the floor. The Orcs chided her as she lay there, like a wounded deer, in numbing grief. She did not move, she did not eat, and she did not sleep. All she could do, was cry.

In the dungeon, time was irrelevant. Kelsey did not know how long she had been down there, but she had hardly eaten or moved. She had ceased crying, after what seemed like weeks, but her somber demeanor had not changed. She sat quietly, staring into the distance, for days and nights, not a word exchanged with the guards. They would try to say cruel things to her, and mock her guant expression as she sat there; but she would not flinch or move, as if she sat there in complete meditation. Two guards had once been stationed at her cell door, but now only one would stand guard. It was almost as if Sauriman had given up on her, and he refused to waste more guards than he had to on her. The only way she could tell when the days would begin and end was when she was brought her food, and when the guard changed; no windows revealed any sun or moonlight to her.

On one particular night, when the guards were changed, she was to receive her dinner, as she always did. The guard that had been on duty since her first meal would retire, and the guard that brought her her food would be the one to guard her until morning. As the new guard came to take his place, she noticed something peculiar about him. He was large, and covered from head to toe in dark, rusted looking Orc armor, but he wore a large helmet, that shielded his entire face; only his eyes were visible from the slits that had been crudely cut into the steel. The Orc, clumsily slid her usual meal of stew and water to her through the slit at the bottom of her iron-woven door. Kelsey observed the stature of this mysterious Orc with careful consideration, and she noticed that the Orc was smaller and too willow for an Orc. After shrugging this fact off as nothing more than a observation, she went to her food quietly and began to pick through the maggoty bread and the vomit-looking stew. She then noticed, a small slip of parchment, tucked in her bread. She looked up at the guard, half-expecting him to be watching her, but his back was turned, and vaguely looking at the stone wall in front of him. Kelsey slyly opened the parchment, making sure no one was watching her, and squinted to read the scrawled in the dim light of the dungeon.

"Be ready tonight...Friends are near", the parchment said, in Elvish.

Kelsey quickly glanced from the note around her, and she noticed the guard at the door was watching her, from the corner of his visor. She could see that the eyes behind the visor, were a steel blue, nothing like that of the yellow, cruel eyes of a Orc.

The guard and her locked eyes for only a quick moment, before a group of Orcs were heard to be passing through the tunnels of the dungeon, and the guard quickly looked ahead to not arouse suspicions. Before Kelsey had time to think, she slipped the parchment in her mouth, and with a hard swallow, it fell to the bottom of her gullet. The Orcs that passed stopped only to vulgarly spit at her in her cell. This wasn't uncommon for them to do so, and she quietly took the chastising phlegm splattering in her face with dignity. One day, she would silently vowed, that she would cut their heads off, so they would never be able to spit in another person's face again.

She soundlessly wondered who the stranger in the foreign armor was in front of her cell, with his back turned to her. Could the blue eyes be those of Legolas? The exchange of glances was too quick for her to judge the color of those eyes, but she could see now that the stature of the guard was too small for it to be him. Could it not even be a man at all? What if her Guard was a woman? What if it was someone sent to her that she did not know?

The minutes passed on slower than she could possibly imagine, as she waited for her rescuer to signal that the time had come; she had never remembered time passing so slowly in this desolate dungeon before, and she hadn't even known how long she had been down in her cell.

Finally, the cells had grown quiet, and no other Orcs were heard clattering through the narrow hallways in the dungeon, and all of the remaining prisoners were asleep.

The guard swiftly unlocked the door of the cell with a crude-cut key made of iron, and the door slowly was opened with a low groan. Kelsey quickly stood to her feet, but suddenly became dizzy from the sudden movement; she had hardly stood for the duration of her stay in her cell. The guard moved quickly to catch her from her fall, and she was hastily brought back onto her unsturdy feet. She looked more closely through the visor of her liberator, and she saw that the blue eyes could not belong to Legolas, but she saw a strand of red hair peak through the side of the guards exposed face; she knew immediately who it belong to.

"Erubadhriel?" Kelsey feebly asked, her voice cracking from the effort.

"Hush", Erubadhriel said, her voice in a harsh whisper, "I've been sent here to rescue you, but you must follow my lead. Understand?"

Kelsey nodded weakly, and before she could gather her thoughts, she felt Erubadhriel place her in chained shackles, and her hands were bound in front of her. Kelsey looked at her confused, but she could see in Erubadhriel's eyes that this was all a part of her plan, and that Kelsey must trust her.

Erubadhriel guided Kelsey to the door by the chain that was attached to her irons, and they left the cell. Kelsey sighed in relief as she watched the cell door close behind her, but then she realized the battle was only half over; she had left her cell, but now to leave the dungeon and Isengard entirely would be more of a struggle.

Erubadhriel and Kelsey quietly went through the winding halls of the dungeon, and came across a large, wooden door at the other end of the dungeon; Kelsey had never been through this way in the dungeon, and she noticed that several guards attended the sides of the doors. Kelsey sucked in her breath sharply, and feared what would happen next; had Erubadhriel planned for this sort of obstacle? Was her happiness of escape expressed too soon?

"Hault!" one of the Orcs shouted in a high, evil voice, "where are you taking this prisoner. The Orc had a pointed face, like the wicked witch of the West; his chin was long and pointed with a clef and the nose extended with a jagged hump between the eyes. His eyes gleamed an organish-yellow in the dim light, as he scrutinized Kelsey and Erubadhriel.

"Transfer to Mordor" Erubadhriel said, in a masked voice that sounded just as high and villainous as the Orc before her, "Barumog's orders".

"I was never made aware of this", the Orc shrieked, "I will need to confirm this, Barumog is in Moria dealing with matters. If you're wrong, it will be your head".

Without another word, Erubadhriel removed a scroll of parchment from her belt, and handed it to the Orc. The Orc nastily snatched the scroll from her, and opened it gruffly. His eyes darted across the page quickly, and he looked up occasionally to glance at her and Kelsey. Kelsey tried to express no agitation, but it grew harder and harder as the Orc silently read the scroll.

"Very well" the Orc said sharply, "you may go".

Erubadhriel curtly bowed her head to the Orc, and gruffly pulled Kelsey through the wooden door that had been opened for them to pass. A blast of cool air rushed through the threshold as they walked out, and Kelsey felt her body tighten with the abrupt change in the air. The moon dimly light the land, and the stars hung brightly in the sky. Kelsey felt mud squish between her toes as she walked on the barren ground with no shoes, and her tattered tunic hardly shielded her from the cold, night air. The land of Isengard was stripped of all of its wildlife, and it was hard and desolate. Erubadhriel dragged Kelsey , for show of course, to a coal black steed that had been tied to a post near the door. She carefully helped Kelsey up onto the back of the horse and then climbed up to join her, grabbing the reins and sharply kicking its side to urge the horse on. They could see the Orc that had stopped them at the door watching them from his post, and he sneered calculatedly.

Erubadhriel and Kelsey quickly galloped through the ugly wasteland that was now Isengard, and did not say a word to each other until the Black Tower of Isengard was far from view. They now were in the woods that still surrounded Isengard, to what Kelsey could remember as the edge of Fangorn Forest

Erubadhriel dismounted from the back of the horse, and reached to unfasten Kelsey from her shackles. As Kelsey wrang her wrists, alleviating them from the pain of the iron bands that had held her wrists together, Erubadhriel removed her helmet and allowed her red hair to cascade down her shoulders.

A sudden wave of emotion came over Kelsey as she saw the face of Erubadhriel before her, she could never be so thankful for what she had done. She began to cry with joy, and she lept off of the horse to embrace Erubadhriel.

"_Guren *glassui_" Kelsey said, burying her face into the cold black steel on the shoulder of Erubadhriel. Erubadhriel embraced her gladly, and began to shed tears of joy herself.

"How did you find me?" Kelsey finally asked, when her heaving sobs ceased, and she had now moved to sit on a newby log.

"We were sent a message" Erubadhriel said, removed another, smaller scroll from her belt. She extended it to Kelsey, and Kelsey opened it to read the message that was etched in crude writing on the parchment.

"Here is a token of our hospitality to your friends", the parchment read, "Your efforts are to no avail, we have them now. Long live the Dark Lord. Barumog".

"This was attached to yours and Eraisuithon's horses, along with Eraisuithon's head" Erubadhriel explained, with a somber expression crossing her face; the sheer mention of Eraisuithon's name reminded them of the death of their friend.

"That reminds me", Erubadhriel said suddenly, to change the subject, and she whistled an errie call to the woods. Kelsey, perplexed, looked curiously around the wood, and heard the faint beating of horse hoofs come close to them.

Out of the brush and through the trees, Kelsey saw why Erubadhriel had whistled. Miriel came galloping into the clearing, and at the sight of Kelsey, whinnied happily. Kelsey was overjoyed to see her horse alive, and ran to her, throwing her arms around the horses neck.

"Come" Erubadhriel said, "we must be off. We are expected in Lothlorien in less than a fortnight".

"Why" Kelsey asked her, hastily beginning to mount Miriel after their greeting was done.

"The Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you", Erubadhriel said, as a smile crawled across her lips "and you may be reunited with your long lost prince".


End file.
